Please help me
by mogocca
Summary: AU. Sakura est etudiante et meme si elle est loin de Tomoyo tout se passe bien, jusqu'au jour ou...FIN
1. Default Chapter

Coucou à tous, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic sur card captor sakura.  
  
J'ai longtemps hésitée à écrire une histoire de ce type sur Sakura, et puis je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi catastrophique que mes précédentes histoires (toutes fanfics comprises vu que sur Sakura celle-ci est la deuxième !)…  
  
Alors, Voilà en ligne ce que mon cerveau malade a pondu !  
  
J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous ne vous endormirez pas trop vite devant votre écran ^^'''.  
  
N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez (Evitez les insultes, je ne suis pas maso!!!!),et en attendant amusez vous bien.  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de card captor sakura ne sont pas à moi (le monde est si cruel…snif), mais sont le fruit du géni des CLAMP !  
  
Cette fanfic n'a donc que le but de vous satisfaire et de m'amuser un peu !!!  
  
Liste des persos : Evidemment Sakura, Shaolan,Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, et Yukito.  
  
Plus ceux de mon invention, Lara, Cat et Yutaro (amis de fac de Sakura) et les méchants (ben ouais il en faut aussi !!)  
  
Et maintenant place à la lecture !  
  
PLEASE HELP ME !  
  
Prologue.  
  
« SAKURA C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE TE MARRER !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« AAHAHAHAH…HIHI…je…je…PFF OUAH AHAH !!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« CONTINUE COMME CA ET JE TE MASSACRE !!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« HAHAHA !! Bon, je… me…hi, hem…calme ! »  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux verts tentait de garder désespérément son calme, pour éviter de rendre son amie plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était. Mais…c'était beaucoup trop tentant. Bon sang, elle n'était pas morte et par conséquent elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en la voyant, toujours classe, toujours impeccable, accoutrée de manière aussi ridicule !  
  
« Cet abruti !! Je me demande encore pourquoi je n'ai pas démissionné !! »  
  
« Simplement parce que tu as un loyer à payer chaque fin de mois ! »  
  
« Pas la peine de me le rappeler !!! » siffla la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et yeux bleus. Elle était superbe. Mince, bien proportionnée malgré sa petite taille. Elle faisait tourner la tête de toute la population masculine de la faculté, et elle le savait ! Mais là sa réputation allait en prendre un coup ! Mais où est ce que son boss était allé chercher cette idée ridicule ? Habiller ses serveuses en POULET, pour la journée spéciale chicken !!!!!!! Et sa soit disant meilleure amie qui était en train de se faire pipi dessus tellement elle rigolait !  
  
« Allons Lara, ce n'est que pour une seule journée et …pfff…tu…TU…WOUAAAHHHAHAH !!!! »  
  
« SAKURA JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« C'est bon, j'arrête !!! J'arrête ! »  
  
Lara regardait son amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux et essayait de se contenir. La rage était en train de lui monter ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se venger !  
  
« Et comment ça se fait que tu ne bosses pas toi aujourd'hui ? » lança-t-elle, assez fort en espérant que leur patron ne soit pas trop loin !  
  
« Bien essayé, mais il n'est pas encore arrivé et en plus c'est mon jour de repos ! »  
  
« Comme par hasard ! »  
  
« Allons, tu sais très bien que c'est chacune son tour ! je regrette seulement… »  
  
« QUOI ? »  
  
« De ne pas avoir pris d'appareil photos ! Je suis sûre que j'aurais pu les vendre à un bon prix à la fac ! »  
  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Lara tenta de se jeter sur sa meilleure amie, qui évidemment avait prévu le coup et esquiva sans problème. Il s'en suivi une course poursuite dans le restaurant où plumes et cris commençaient à menacer l'équilibre de l'ouverture.  
  
« STOOOOOOOOOPPP !! »  
  
Arrêtées en plein élan, les 2 jeunes filles fixèrent leur interlocutrice.  
  
« Lara, au boulot on va ouvrir dans 5 minutes ! »  
  
« Oui ! » dit Lara en bougonnant.  
  
« Sakura ? »  
  
« Mmh »  
  
« Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Alors sors d'ici, à moins que tu ne veuilles consommer !! »   
  
Sakura déglutit, puis après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son amie et colocataire, elle sortit de l'établissement.  
  
« On se voit ce soir Lara, et évite de ramener un coq ! »  
  
« Crétine ce n'est pas drôle ! »  
  
« On peut toujours essayer et…. »  
  
« Sakura dehors !!!!!! » s'exclama leur responsable.  
  
« OUIIIIIIII, c'est bon !!... toujours en train de se plaindre ! »  
  
Finalement, Sakura quitta le restaurant permettant ainsi l'entrée des premiers clients, et tout en se dirigeant vers son appartement elle entendait les sifflements des consommateurs, ainsi que les remarques de certains étudiants qui connaissaient Lara.   
  
« Bon sang, ce soir elle va franchement être de mauvaise humeur ! » soupira-t-elle.  
  
Enfin, ce ne sera pas la première fois !!  
  
Elle continuait son chemin tout en riant, et soudain…BOUM  
  
« Eh… » Ce fut le seul son qu'elle réussit à prononcer. La personne qui l'avait bousculée, avait continué sa route sans présenter une excuse.   
  
« Pardon c'est pour les chiens !!! » siffla-t-elle. La silhouette se dirigeait vers le restaurant.  
  
« Vraiment de mauvaise humeur ! » rajouta-t-elle, en pensant au fait que ce client ne serait pas des plus agréables. 


	2. 1

Chapitre I.  
  
Lara rentra chez elle à 19h00. Une bonne odeur de cuisine était venue lui chatouiller les narines. Cependant, rien ne lui faisait envie.  
  
« Lara ? »  
  
La voix un peu brusque de sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Oui, chuis rentrée ! »  
  
Elle traîna ses pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, et vit Sakura en train de cuisiner le seul plat italien qu'elle était capable de réussir : Spaghetti con Melanzane !  
  
« Ouhla t'en fais une tête ! »  
  
Le regard que lui lança sa meilleure amie, lui fit très vite comprendre qu'il fallait éviter toute plaisanterie. Vraiment dure journée !  
  
« Allez, t'en fais pas…tu étais très sexy dans ton costume ! »  
  
Silence et regard triste.  
  
« Lara, les clients ont été odieux ? » demanda Sakura inquiète  
  
« Non, ils ont plutôt apprécié l'initiative ! »  
  
Soupir.  
  
« Alors, c'est le boss ? »  
  
« Non » encore un soupir.  
  
« Mais alors c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ! »  
  
« Comment tu réagirais si tu avais vu le plus beau type de la planète alors que tu portais un costume ridicule !!! »  
  
Alors c'était ça ! Un mec ! C'est pour ça qu'elle avait une gueule à suicide.   
  
« Allons bon, et à quoi il ressemblait ce dieu grec ? » dit Sakura d'un ton moqueur.  
  
« Ne parles pas comme ça, même toi tu aurais bavé !!! Bon dieu, la HONTE !! »  
  
Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
« Si franchement c'est l'homme idéal, il aura le sens de l'humour ! Crois moi ! »  
  
« Tu parles ! »  
  
« Ou alors, il était comme tous les mecs, et cherchait seulement un moyen rapide de t'arracher ce costume ! »  
  
« SAKURA !!! »  
  
« Ben quoi ! Tu sais très bien que lorsque les hommes te voient ils perdent complètement l'usage de leurs 2 neurones et pensent tout de suite avec leur entrejambe !»  
  
« Eh bien lui, c'était différent ! »  
  
« Si tu me trouves un mec qui utilise son cerveau à la place de ses attributs je me fais bonne sœur ! »  
  
« Regarde moi ça ! Une vraie chatte enragée ! Et le pire c'est que tu n'es pas lesbienne !! »  
  
« M'en parle pas c'est un véritable problème ! »  
  
Elles se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire. Sakura avait vraiment le don de la faire rire. Cette petite boule de nerfs avait le cœur sur la main. Dommage qu'aucun garçon ne s'en était aperçu. Enfin disons qu'ils s'en apercevraient si Sakura leur donnait une chance.  
  
Sakura avait eu l'occasion de voir les agissements des membres du sexe opposé à travers son frère, et avait aussi très vite compris que c'était le nombre et les modèles réduits de Britney Spears qui comptaient pour eux. Elle s'était donc érigée une carapace qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin que le simple flirt, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une totale confiance en son partenaire. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivé à la connaissance de Lara.  
  
Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas que Sakura avait repris la conversation.  
  
« Lara, tu m'écoutes ! »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Mais ma parole, il t'a subjugué ce type ! »  
  
Le visage de Lara prit une belle teinte rouge tomate qui fit sourire Sakura.  
  
« Mon dieu, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas eu de coup de foudre ? »  
  
« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! » dit Lara encore plus rouge !  
  
« Il faut absolument que je rencontre ce playboy !! »  
  
« SAKI !!!!!! »  
  
Et ça continua ainsi tout le long de la soirée. Entre taquineries et rires, Lara espérait sincèrement revoir ce dieu grec. Et sans le savoir son souhait allait être pleinement exhaussé. 


	3. 2

Chapitre II.  
  
« Salut les filles ! »  
  
Elles tournèrent la tête vers une jeune femme pleine d'entrain et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
« Mais comment tu fais pour péter le feu à 8h00 du matin !! »  
  
« Merci, je vais bien Sakura ! »  
  
« Hmf ! »  
  
« Alors ta soirée d'hier ? »  
  
Lara fronça les sourcils et allait répondre que c'était une véritable catastrophe, mais Sakura la devança.  
  
« Elle a rencontré l'homme de sa vie ! »  
  
La bouche ouverte, Lara aurait voulu étrangler de toute ses forces sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Vraiment, et à quoi il ressemble ? »  
  
« Pas la moindre idée, tout ce que j'ai réussi à en tirer c'est : « même toi tu aurais bavé ! » »  
  
« Dis moi Sakura, on t'a pas appris à te taire !! » siffla Lara.  
  
« Oups… hem, allons Lara, Cat voulait juste savoir comment ça c'était passé hier ! »   
  
Mais elle déglutit lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir de sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Cat protège moi ! » dit Sakura en se jetant derrière la jeune blonde, un peu boulotte.  
  
« Si parfois tu arrivais à fermer la chose qui te sert de bouche ! »  
  
« Lara calme toi, tiens pour me faire pardonner je…Lara ? »  
  
Elle fixait un point derrière son dos. Sa meilleure amie avait l'air complètement hypnotisée et dans la lune.  
  
Sakura et Cat tournèrent la tête, et elles ne mirent pas très longtemps pour comprendre quel était l'objet de ce changement d'humeur.  
  
« Qui c'est celui là ? » demanda Sakura sèchement. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà croisé cette silhouette.  
  
« J'en sais rien, mais…WOAW, le morceau ! »  
  
Il continuait à avancer. Les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux de la même couleur tirant sur le chocolat, le regard fier. Il marchait en regardant droit devant lui.  
  
« Dites les filles je veux pas dire mais on a l'air de parfaites idiotes à rester au milieu du couloir ! » souffla Sakura.  
  
Mais Lara ne l'écoutait pas. Quant à Cat, ben disons qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se jeter sur le playboy qui se dirigeait vers elle.  
  
« Euh, les filles… » tenta à nouveau Sakura. Elle fronça les sourcils. Bon sang, même si c'est un dieu, un peu de tenue quand même.  
  
« Bon, ben moi je vous laisse ! »  
  
Aucune réaction. Décidément, leurs hormones étaient en train de devenir folles. Sakura se plaça donc devant son amie, pour que son champ de vision ait effacé l'apparition du dieu grec.  
  
Mais en faisant ce mouvement elle bouscula l'idole de sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Pardon ! »  
  
L'énergumène lui lança un regard tellement froid qu'elle crut qu'il allait la frapper. Mais, il détourna les yeux et elle le vit sourire narquois.  
  
« Tiens donc mais c'est le charmant poulet d'hier » s'exclama-t-il. Le ton était moqueur mais il avait une voix extrêmement chaude et sensuelle. A sa plus grande horreur, Sakura vit Lara rougir violemment et essayer désespérément de prononcer une phrase ayant un sens.  
  
C'était bien la première fois que Lara perdait autant ses moyens !  
  
« Lara faut qu'on aille en cours ! » dit Sakura pour sortir de cette situation ridicule.  
  
Elle vit les yeux du jeune homme la fixer avec mépris, puis sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire chaleureux. Ce sourire était méprisant, mauvais. Elle frémit. Cet homme lui faisait peur, et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était qu'un garçon la mette mal à l'aise ! Elle fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, tout en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas sa crainte.   
  
« Allez hop, les filles le management n'attend pas »dit elle en prenant Lara par le bras.  
  
Elle passa à coté de Cat qui fit un sourire resplendissant au playboy, avant de suivre ses 2 amies.  
  
Mais ce que Sakura n'avait pas prévu c'est que le jeune homme qui mettait sa meilleure amie dans un état de catalepsie se dirigeait vers la même salle qu'elles. Complètement éberluées, elles le virent entrer dans l'amphithéâtre toujours avec ce sourire supérieur aux lèvres et rajouter avant d'aller s'asseoir « Charmant l'accueil ! ».  
  
Lara en catalepsie, Cat en train de baver !  
  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le sens pas du tout » murmura Sakura. 


	4. 3

III.  
  
« Alors c'était lui le dieu grec que tu as rencontré au resto ! »  
  
Lara hocha la tête pensive. Tous ses espoirs les plus fous venaient de se réaliser. Mais maintenant elle réalisait à quel point elle s'était comportée comme une crétine finie.  
  
« Quelle poisse, une véritable empotée !! » grogna-t-elle.  
  
« Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas donné une très belle image ! M'enfin, ce n'est pas plus mal ! » rajouta Sakura.  
  
« Oh ça va, et ne me dis pas que tu le trouves moche ! »  
  
« Pas du tout. C'est un beau gosse, et il le sait. Mais il ne me plait pas du tout !! Son regard…brrrrr ! A faire froid dans le dos ! »  
  
Lara et Cat fixèrent Sakura le cul et la bouche ouverte. Leur amie devait être complètement cinglée.  
  
« Sakura, à mon avis tu as un sacré problème psychologique ! » dit Cat  
  
« PARDON ? »  
  
« On se calme ! Et au lieu de vous disputer, aidez moi à trouver un moyen pour lui reparler à nouveau ! »  
  
« Tu veux un conseil laisse tomber, ce type n'est pas très net ! »  
  
« On parle de moi ? »  
  
Le cœur de Sakura manqua un battement, et elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que ce ne soit pas le playboy.  
  
« Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Yutaro ! » s'esclaffa Cat.  
  
« D'habitude c'est Sakura qui me parle comme ça ! Enfin, de qui vous parliez alors ? »  
  
« Du coup de foudre de Lara et du MIEN ! Tu as vu le nouveau ? »  
  
« L'étudiant d'échange ! Oui, il…… »  
  
« Tu le connais ? » cria Cat en se jetant sur lui !  
  
« Cat… Tu…tu…m'étrangles ! »  
  
« Oups, sorry ! »  
  
« Alors ? » demanda Lara, un peu plus calme.  
  
« Oui, je le connais. Il est dans mon groupe de travail. Shaolan Li, c'est son nom je crois. Il arrive de Hong Kong ! »  
  
« J'ignorais que la fac faisait des échanges avec la Chine ! » dit Sakura  
  
« Moi aussi, mais bon puisqu'il est là ! »  
  
« En tout cas c'est un génie, il a réussi à moucher le prof de stratégie ! Et je ne parle même pas des filles qui lui tournent autour ! »  
  
Yutaro regarda les 3 étudiantes en face de lui et soupira.  
  
« Je vois que vous aussi… »  
  
« ERREUR, elles aussi ! Moi, il ne me plait pas du tout ! »  
  
« Ah Sakura, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi pour avoir la tête froide ! » dit Yutaro en se moquant. Petite blague que les 2 autres avaient appréciée sauf l'intéressée.  
  
« C'est ça allez y riez ! »   
  
« Allons, Sakinou tu sais qu'on rigole ! »  
  
« Arrête tout de suite avec ce surnom ridicule ! »  
  
« En quoi il est ridicule moi je le trouve plutôt mignon ! »  
  
« Tiens il semblerait que ton cerveau se soit décidé à fonctionner à nouveau ! » dit Sakura perfide.  
  
Lara grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais elle ne répliqua pas. Sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison.  
  
« Pas la peine de te vexer Saki ! » dit Cat  
  
« Hmf ! » Puis soudain ils la virent écarquiller les yeux.  
  
« MERDE, CHUIS EN RETARD !!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Les 3 étudiants virent la jeune fille se précipiter sur son sac, faillir s'étouffer avec son capuccino, et courir vers la sortie en gueulant « Mon boss va me tuer » et manquant de renverser 5 étudiants.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que… »  
  
« Elle bosse plus tôt aujourd'hui ! » fut la seule explication que Lara leur donna. Puis après un long silence ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« Putain, voilà où j'en suis à force d'essayer de raisonner l'autre crétine ! »   
  
Elle se précipita dans le restaurant. 20 minutes de retard elle allait se faire…….  
  
« Eh bien on daigne enfin faire son apparition ! »  
  
« Hem, bonjour monsieur, heu je suis désolée !! »  
  
« Pas le temps, file te préparer ! »  
  
Sakura ne se le fit pas répéter 2 fois, en remerciant le bon dieu de ne pas avoir reçu les foudres de son patron sur la tête.  
  
« Au fait Sakura, tu es de corvée pour la fermeture ! »  
  
Ouais, elle a remercié un peu trop vite.  
  
Vraiment trop vite ! Rajouta-t-elle quand elle vit que le premier client qu'elle devait servir était le dieu grec de Lara.  
  
« Bonjour ! » dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.  
  
Il leva les yeux sur elle, et lorsqu'elle le vit sourire de façon perfide elle se mit à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir refiler ce client à une autre.  
  
« Tiens, apparemment je n'ai plus droit au charmant poulet ! » Sakura fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom ridicule que ce crétin attribuait à Lara.  
  
« Hier était une journée spéciale, mais je puis vous assurez qu'il y aura d'autres occasions » en espérant que tu ne reviennes pas ! pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Mouais, enfin, puisqu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir ! » il se leva et passa la porte.  
  
Sakura resta figée, en regardant le beau gosse sortir de resto.   
  
Mais c'est quoi ce malade mentale ! pensa-t-elle.  
  
Non mais il se prend pour qui ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un joli petit cul !!  
  
OLA, STOP… Elle secoua fort la tête. Lara était en train de déteindre sur elle.  
  
« Sakura pourquoi ce client est parti ? » demanda son patron qui vint la tirer de ses pensées.  
  
« Il a dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. »  
  
« De quoi ??????? »  
  
« Laissez tomber Monsieur, on n'a pas perdu grand-chose croyez moi ! »  
  
Ouais, au moins elle en était débarrassée. Elle se remit au travail tranquillement, oubliant complètement le playboy au joli petit cul.   
  
Lara vint la rejoindre 2 heures plus tard. Le restaurant où elles travaillaient avait un certain succès auprès des étudiants, pour le prix et surtout grâce aux journées spéciales où les serveuses se retrouvaient déguisées pour la plus grande joie des clients, mais surtout du boss qui pouvait se rincer l'œil !  
  
« Alors ? » demanda Lara.  
  
« Alors quoi ? »  
  
« Combien de minutes de retard ! »  
  
Sakura grogna et répondit qu'elle était seulement de corvée pour la fermeture.  
  
« Dure journée hein ! »  
  
« Oh ça va, c'est aussi de ta faute. Si tu avais réussi à aligner correctement 2 mots après l'apparition d'Apolon je n'en serais pas là ! »  
  
« Sakura, n'exagère pas ! »  
  
« Hmph ! »  
  
Lara soupira. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait y faire si Shaolan lui procurait des frissons rien qu'en la regardant.   
  
« Les filles la pause est finie ! »  
  
La voix de son patron l'avait tirée de sa rêverie. D'un pas nonchalant elle se dirigea vers la salle suivie de près par Sakura, qui bougonnait encore.  
  
Le reste de leur journée de travail s'écoula rapidement, et Sakura reprit même du poil de la bête vu que pas une fois durant les dernières heures de boulot le joli petit cul n'avait été mentionné.  
  
Seulement voilà, leur patron avait la fâcheuse tendance à avoir des idées géniales toutes les 2 minutes. Par conséquent à la fermeture :  
  
« Les filles, vu qu'il fait encore beau et chaud, j'ai l'intention d'organiser une nouvelle journée à thème dans 2 semaines ! »  
  
« Allons bon, ce sera quoi ce coup ci ! »   
  
Mutens fronça les sourcils :   
  
« Sakura, laisse moi finir, d'autant plus que tu devras bosser ce jour là ! »  
  
« Oui, CHEF ! »  
  
Mutens laissa passer cette plaisanterie sarcastique et continua son discours. Au fur et à mesure les yeux de Sakura devenaient de plus en plus gros jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri de protestation !  
  
« Mais enfin, une journée africaine, ok, mais le coup des costumes NON ! »  
  
« C'est pour attirer les clients ! Alors on ne discute pas !!! »  
  
« Il est hors de question que je porte le costume de chita !! » s'exclama-t-elle suivi des autres serveuses. Lara quant à elle commençait à sourire. Sa vengeance arrivait beaucoup plus tôt que prévu !  
  
« Qui t'as dit que tu serais déguisée en singe ! »  
  
« Vous nous avez plusieurs fois prouvé que vous aviez une imagination débordante ! »  
  
« De toute façon on ne discute pas ! Dans 2 semaines c'est journée africaine, spécial jungle, et vous serez en JANE ! »  
  
L'espace d'un instant, Lara imagina Sakura vêtue d'une brassière et d'une jupette en peau. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, sachant que la jeune fille avait à sa connaissance porter pas mal de robes « très » originales créées par Tomoyo, sa cousine et que depuis tout ce qui n'était pas sobre mettait Sakura mal à l'aise ! (Allez savoir pourquoi !^^)  
  
Eberluée, choquée et surtout énervée par le rire de son amie, Sakura se retint de dire sa façon de penser à son boss, tout simplement parce qu'elle se serait fait jeter dehors à coup de pieds au cul.  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas, moi aussi je serais déguisé. Ce n'est pas très juste pour vous ! »  
  
« Tu parles, il veut seulement mater » souffla Sakura à Lara qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
« Et évidemment vous serez payés le double ! »  
  
Sakura se calma immédiatement, ainsi que les autres employées. La perspective de cet argent lui avait complètement fait oublier sa méfiance, et le fait que de très nombreuses personnes de sa connaissance seraient venues rien que pour se foutre de sa gueule ou pour la voir habiller en fille !   
  
Un danger qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir et auquel allait s'ajouter le diabolisme d'un démon au visage d'ange. 


	5. 5

Chapitre IV   
  
Les étudiants de la faculté furent très vite au courant de la journée spéciale au restaurant Mutens. Et Lara ne s'était pas privée de faire encore plus de pub auprès des amis de Sakura pour que sa vengeance soit un succès ! Evidemment, tous ceux qui la connaissaient ne l'avaient jamais, au grand jamais, vu dans une autre tenue que le pantalon et le top. Quant aux photos qu'elle prenait quand elle était à la plage, seule Lara avait eu le droit de les regarder !!!  
  
Sakura avait un cercle d'amis réduit, mais de qualité, et ceux qui ne la fréquentaient pas la connaissaient parce que c'était la colocataire de Lara. Mais le fait est que voir Sakura en « petite tenue » valait franchement le détour ! Même Tomoyo qu'elle avait eu au téléphone regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être là, surtout de ne pas avoir créé son costume.  
  
Flashback  
  
« Zut, je voudrais tant avoir préparer ta petite jupette !!! Tu seras si mignonne !! »  
  
« Tomoyo c'est pour le boulot, et puis tu ne vas pas prendre l'avion rien que pour me voir bosser !! » tenta Sakura se jurant mentalement d'étriper Lara pour avoir mis Tomoyo au courant.  
  
« Comment ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revoir ma cousine préférée dans ses plus beaux atours !!! ah, tu sais que ma caméra est en deuil depuis que je suis en Angleterre ! »  
  
« Tomoyo, n'exagérons rien ! Et puis tu peux filmer tes petits moments avec Eriol, non ? » dit Sakura malicieuse, heureuse de changer de sujet.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais c'est différent…Pour ta prochaine soirée spéciale mets moi au courant plus tôt ! Je m'arrangerais pour venir te voir et te faire ton costume !!! Ah rien que d'y penser je frémis de bonheur ! »  
  
« Tomoyo… »-_-   
  
Fin du flashback  
  
Sakura quant à elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à cette soirée ridicule et aux remarques de Yutaro et de Cat !  
  
De ce fait les 2 semaines qui la séparaient de son supplice approchaient à grand pas entre les rumeurs et les plaisanteries. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'au jour où.  
  
« Pfiou, un bon café, j'ai besoin d'un bon café ! »   
  
« Je te signale que la journée n'est pas encore finie !! »  
  
« Merci de me le rappeler !! »  
  
« Tiens où est passée Lara ? » demanda Cat.  
  
« Ben elle était derrière nous et… » Sakura resta la bouche ouverte ! Le spectacle devant ses yeux ne lui plaisait pas du tout !  
  
Lara, les joues rouges mais souriante, accompagnée de « joli petit cul » (il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête avec ce surnom ridicule) qui avait un regard de prédateur.  
  
« Dis donc, elle s'est plutôt bien débrouillée ! » murmura Cat.  
  
« Mouais… » rajouta Sakura à mi-voix. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, ce type ne lui plaisait pas. Non pas physiquement, toutes filles bien constituées se retourneraient sur son passage, pour pouvoir mater un petit peu ! Mais il y avait quelque chose de froid, de… Elle ne savait pas mais c'était un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Cat la tira de ses réflexions.  
  
« On va les rejoindre ! » demanda-t-elle toute excitée.  
  
« Non, laissons les seuls, j'ai pas très envie de tenir la chandelle ! » même si dans 2 semaines j'aurais droit au refrain « mais pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des salops ! » pensa-t-elle.   
  
Elle voulait s'éloigner, son instinct lui disait de se barrer le plus vite possible du périmètre de sécurité qui entourait ce playboy. Tout aurait pu se passer différemment ! Peut-être une possible entente s'il était sérieux avec Lara. Malheureusement le destin prend souvent un malin plaisir à rendre les choses compliquées et surtout insupportables.  
  
« Sakura ! »  
  
La voix de Lara qui l'appelle. Pourquoi elle s'était retournée ? Elle aurait pu faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu !  
  
« Où tu vas ? »  
  
« Prendre un café. » dit elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais le regard impénétrable de ce type la perturbait.  
  
« On vient avec toi alors ! » dit Lara très enthousiaste. Mais c'était sans compter la réplique de jeune homme.  
  
« Je pense que je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrais pas déranger ta discussion avec ton amie ! » dit il faussement désolé.  
  
« Mais non, Li qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout, hein Saki ? »  
  
Lara parlait vite, ce qui attestait de sa gène et surtout le fait que ce type lui plaisait réellement !  
  
« Non ! » bien sûr que ça me gène crétine ! Voila ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire. Mais la bonne humeur de sa meilleure amie ne devait pas être gâchée pour des suppositions ! A ses dépends évidemment ! Et Sakura regretta soudain de ne pas être partie en courant lorsqu'elle a vu les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux de son interlocuteur.  
  
« Saki, tiens donc, j'aurais plutôt pensé que ton amie avait un nom unisexe, vu qu'aux premiers abords le sien reste indéterminé ! »  
  
Lara ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit Sakura froncer dangereusement les sourcils et répondre en essayant de garder son calme qu'elle commençait à réaliser que la situation allait dégénérer.  
  
« Je pense que le nouveau à surtout besoin de lunettes ! »  
  
Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur les lèvres.  
  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis ! » Il riait, il se moquait d'elle.  
  
Garde ton calme ! Il veut seulement te provoquer ! se disait Sakura.  
  
Mon dieu, Sakura détends toi !!! Pensait Lara.  
  
« Alors c'est elle ta colocataire et amie ? » son ton était devenu normal. Peut être qu'il voulait juste la taquiner, se disait Lara.  
  
« Oui, Sakura je te présente Shaolan Li, Li Sakura ! »  
  
Il la regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux noisettes, magnétiques et …froids.  
  
« Je vois que tu es bien entourée, Lara ! » le ton était sarcastique. Sakura le comprit tout de suite, ce type là lui déclarait la guerre. Et Lara qui ne se rendait compte de rien.  
  
« Je ne dirais pas la même chose. » Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Il s'était moqué d'elle et continuait le plus simplement du monde. Il l'humiliait ouvertement, et Lara et Cat qui depuis tout à l'heure souriaient béatement, ne comprenaient rien du tout.  
  
Apparemment c'était ce qu'il attendait, car il répliqua immédiatement le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Pourquoi, jalouse ? »  
  
« PARDON ? »  
  
Cat et Lara étaient en train de réaliser qu'il se passait quelque chose et chacune priait pour que cela s'arrête là. Heureusement que la plupart des étudiants ne s'occupaient pas d'eux.  
  
« Mais je crois que tu as très bien compris gamine ! A défaut d'être féminine, il me semble que tu as un peu de jugeote. Ou alors je me suis encore trompé ! »  
  
Sakura serra fort les poings. Quant à Lara elle ne savait pas comment réagir !  
  
« Allons, hem on va le prendre ce café ! » dit Cat pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel, c'est vrai, Li s'était moqué de Sakura, mais il s'était ensuite rattrapé ! Et Sakura pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre se montrait méchante avec quelqu'un… au lieu de se calmer, l'avait elle aussi provoqué !   
  
Putain, ça tournait mal !!!  
  
« Au contraire, mais je n'apprécie pas tes allusions ! »  
  
« Quelles allusions ! Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une évidence ! Un garçon manqué qui surprotège sa meilleure amie et qui je suis sûr critique tous les membres de la population masculine ! »  
  
Sakura serra encore plus les poings. Garde ton calme ! GARDE TON CALME !!!  
  
« Hem, allons on va pas se disputer alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer ! Hein, Sakura je t'offre le café et à toi aussi Li. Qu'est ce que t'en pense Lara ! »  
  
Elle n'en pensait rien ! Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment en à peine 2 minutes, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, Li provoquant Sakura et cette dernière qui allait le hacher menu alors que c'était la fille la plus gentille de la terre !  
  
« Au lieu de raconter des âneries, essaie de connaître les gens d'abord ! »  
  
« Tiens donc, mais pas besoin de connaître les gens pour se rendre compte qu'ils sont gays ! »  
  
Les 3 filles restèrent sous le choc ! Comment avait il pu dire une chose pareil ! Et Sakura qui se contenait avec de plus en plus de mal !  
  
« Comment oses tu ! »  
  
« C'est une relation assez malsaine je trouve ! Vivre avec une hétéro dont on est amoureuse ! A mon avis Lara tu devrais changer de… »  
  
Il aurait pu aller plus loin, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui se passa par la suite et surtout de la force de la jeune fille.  
  
En une demi seconde il se retrouva avec le poing en pleine figure d'une Sakura pleine de rage et furieuse.  
  
PAF !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et c'est qu'elle avait une sacrée droite ! pensa-t-il.  
  
Lara et Cat étaient mortifiées. Elles n'avaient jamais vu Sakura dans cet état là !  
  
Celle-ci d'ailleurs tremblait de rage !  
  
« Ne t'avises plus jamais de m'humilier !!!!! Ou je te jure… » Elle s'arrêta. Des étudiants, qui jusque là ne s'étaient pas occupés de la « discussion » entre les 2 jeunes gens, avaient trouvé un intérêt quelconque dans le fait de voir Sakura, une fille sociable comme pas possible, étaler le nouveau.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas le regard des autres qui perturbait Sakura. NON ! C'était les yeux de Shaolan qui la fixaient amusés. IL SE MOQUAIT ENCORE D'ELLE !  
  
Elle avait une envie folle de les lui arracher ! Elle avait aussi envie de pleurer ! NON, elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Elle tourna le dos et se retrouva face à face avec Lara et Cat qui n'avaient toujours pas fermé la bouche tellement elles étaient surprises. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et finalement elle se fraya un chemin dans la mer d'étudiants jusqu'aux toilettes, laissant derrière elle les murmures outrées de certaines.  
  
Elle se passait la main droite sous le robinet d'eau froide depuis 3 bonnes minutes lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
«Ça va ? » La voix de Lara.  
  
« A ton avis !! »  
  
« Sakura, écoute. Je sais que Shaolan est allé trop loin, mais… Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer. » dit Lara très calme.  
  
Sakura se tourna vers elle. Lara fut surprise du regard étonné de sa meilleure amie mais aussi plein de désillusions.  
  
« Provoquer. »   
  
Lara comprit tout de suite ce qui allait s'en suivre.  
  
« Sakura, il n'a pas tous les torts »  
  
« Mais c'est pas vrai il t'a mangé le cerveau ! »  
  
« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »  
  
« Ah oui, laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, vu que ce qui vient de se passer ne t'a pas marquée ! D'un il m'a ignoré jusqu'à ce que je lui adresse la parole directement, de 2 il se fout de ma gueule, parce que du début à la fin il souriait, et de 3 il m'insulte ouvertement ! »  
  
« Etre traitée de lesbienne n'est pas une insulte… »  
  
« Non, ne le défends pas. Je n'aurais pas dû le frapper, peut être, mais il était hors de question que je me laisse humilier par ce… »  
  
« Saki, d'accord il t'a provoqué, mais il t'a fait un compliment après et toi tu as relancé l'affaire en lui disant carrément qu'il n'était pas fréquentable ! »  
  
« Ce n'était pas un compliment, du début à la fin il s'est moqué de moi, et le pire c'est que tu n'as même pas ouvert la bouche pour lui dire stop ! Arrête ! »  
  
Lara fixa Sakura. C'est vrai elle n'avait pas réagit mais pour quoi faire, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça allait arriver jusque là.  
  
« Et qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ! J'ai été complètement dépassée par ce que j'ai vu ! »  
  
Le regard que lui lança Sakura à ce moment là, la mit extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
  
« C'est simple : Li, arrête, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile ! Moi je l'aurais fait. »  
  
Sakura ferma le robinet et s'essuya les mains.  
  
« Tu sais Lara, même si tu as craqué pour ce type, cela ne lui donne pas l'autorisation d'humilier tes amis. »  
  
« Ecoute, je suis désolée…ça va, t'as raison, j'aurais dû calmer le jeu, t'es contente ! »  
  
Silence. Sakura la regarda encore un peu et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
« C'est l'heure d'y aller. Et puis tu ne devrais pas rester enfermée trop longtemps avec moi, il risque de s'imaginer des trucs ! »  
  
Sur ces mots, Lara vit sa meilleure amie lui tourner le dos et partir.  
  
« Et merde ! »  
  
L'accident avait eu lieu il y a environ 3 heures. Mais il avait fait le tour de la fac en moins d'une demi heure. Tout simplement parce que Shaolan était très populaire auprès de la population féminine.  
  
Sakura avait donc du faire face aux regards haineux de la moitié des filles de la fac, et aux propositions plus que douteuses du peu de pervers qui existait dans la section commerce et communication.  
  
Autant dire que ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Yutaro et Cat se demandaient comment les choses allaient évoluer, quant à Lara elle espérait que sa meilleure amie soit enfin disposée à discuter.  
  
« Je trouve quand même qu'il a exagéré ! » s'écria Yutaro, après avoir entendu toute l'histoire.  
  
« Mais comprend le, quand Sakura lui a dit que c'était pas un type fréquentable, il a été déçu. C'est un nouveau, il a été blessé ! » expliqua Lara, extrêmement convaincue par le beau petit discours que Ryu lui avait fait.  
  
« Mouais, je ne sais pas qui est la moins objective toi ou Sakura ! »  
  
« Que veux tu dire ? » demanda sèchement Lara.  
  
« Que simplement tu aurais dû défendre ta meilleure amie ! »  
  
« Lara, c'est vrai qu'il y a été un peu fort, et puis je n'ai jamais vu Sakura s'en prendre à quelqu'un. » rajouta Cat.  
  
« Ça va j'ai compris ! »  
  
Lara sembla réfléchir 2 secondes, puis murmura, plus à elle-même qu'aux autres.  
  
« Je lui parlerais au resto ! Et on en finira définitivement avec cette histoire ! »  
  
Malheureusement, cela ne faisait que commencer.  
  
Sakura n'alla pas travailler ce jour là. Elle savait qu'elle aurait été capable de malmener un client qui se montrerait désagréable, et mieux valait perdre une journée de salaire que son boulot !  
  
Elle rentra à pieds chez elle directement après les cours pensant que ça allait la détendre. Tu parles ! Elle revoyait la scène continuellement, et les yeux moqueurs de ce… Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait des envies de meurtre ! Comment ce type pouvait avoir un impact aussi important sur sa vie ! Comment ce salop avait osé ! Comment il s'était débrouillé pour lui faire perdre son calme aussi rapidement ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle détesterait quelqu'un dès le premier regard.  
  
Elle soupira. A quoi ça servait de ressasser cette histoire ! Elle n'avait pas à craindre pour sa réputation, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas ! Et dans 2 jours les étudiants auraient complètement oublié qui avait osé foutre son poing dans la belle gueule de Shaolan ! Et si les gens pensaient qu'elle était gay… Ben, à part atteindre un niveau d'espérance en dessous de 0 pour toutes relations amoureuses avec un beau spécimen de sexe masculin, elle s'en moquait pas mal !  
  
Non, ce qu'elle n'avait pas supporté c'était la façon dont Shaolan avait mené d'une main de maître cet affront, et aussi son regard.  
  
Elle avait remarqué depuis le début son air supérieur, avec tout le monde, même Lara, avec laquelle il jouait. Mais lorsqu'il la fixait elle, quelque chose changeait. A la moquerie se mêlaient le mépris et la provocation !  
  
Quand Lara sortira avec lui, il faudra sérieusement qu'elle organise un planning pour éviter le MONSTRE !!!  
  
« Pfiou, journée de merde ! Il a réussi à me la gâcher en 2 minutes !! » Elle fronça les sourcils  
  
« Même maintenant, il y arrive!faut que j'arrête d'y penser ! » Mouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Elle était en colère contre elle-même aussi ! IL avait eu le DERNIER mot ! Et ELLE était tombée à pieds joints dans le panneau de la provoque !  
  
C'était décidé ! A compter de maintenant, elle traçait un trait définitif sur LI! Le nouveau n'aurait plus l'occasion de mener le jeu !  
  
Gonflée à bloc par sa nouvelle décision, elle passa la porte de son appartement et laissa derrière l'image du beau gosse, une bonne fois pour toute ! Et un petit coup de fil à Tomoyo ne lui ferait pas de mal !  
  
AH AH AH...Quelle sadique!!! Sakura qui colle une droite à Shaolan, je ne sais pas où je suis allée  
  
chercher cette idée! Enfin bref, je me suis amusée comme un petite folle à faire de Shaolan un type  
  
arrogant et ténébreux et de Sakura une fille qui n'est pas aussi douce que dans le manga!!  
  
J'espère que vous vous amusez autant que moi!   
  
J'attends vos commentaires et vous promets que les prochains chapitres seront bientôt en ligne,  
  
enfin si ça vous intéresse toujours!!!  
  
Dans les prochains chapitres, les réconciliations et la fameuse journée au restaurant mutens!!  
  
Comment évoluera la relation Sakura/Shaolan? Vous le saurez très vite!  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont le courage (^^) de lire cette fic et qui laissent un petit commentaire! 


	6. 6

Chapitre IV.  
  
« Mon dieu, tu as vraiment étaler ce Li !!! Sakura, je dois dire que je suis…WOAW ! Un seul coup de poing ? »  
  
« Tomoyo…Oui, un seul coup de poing, au moins les bagarres avec Toya m'auront servi à quelque chose ! »  
  
« En tout cas ma chérie je dois avouer que tu as bien fait ! Et puis pour que tu en arrives là, ce type l'avait vraiment mérité !! »  
  
« Tu sais que ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi ! C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans une situation pareille ! »  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien…Tu nous l'as déjà prouvé plusieurs fois ! Et puis si ce Li continue comme ça je lui envoie Eriol !! » dit Tomoyo extrêmement sérieuse.  
  
« Tomoyo ^^''' »  
  
« Quoi Tomoyo ? Personne n'a le droit de blesser mon adorable cousine ! Et je suis sûre que ton frère serait d'accord avec moi !! D'ailleurs je crois qu'il te jetterait des fleurs s'il savait ce que tu venais de faire ! »  
  
« Ouais, mais pour le moment on va le laisser en dehors de ça !! Tomoyo ? »  
  
« Oui ? oh excuse moi, l'homme de ma vie vient d'arriver ! »  
  
« Ah je vois, alors embrasse Eriol pour moi ! Je t'appelle très vite ! »  
  
« Attends Saki…Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »  
  
« Ne t'en fais donc pas. Occupes toi de ton mamour !! Bisous. »  
  
« Bisous ma grande ! »  
  
Tomoyo regarda un instant le téléphone, avant de raccrocher.   
  
« Tu as l'air soucieuse ma chérie » dit Eriol en la prenant par la taille.  
  
Tomoyo sourit tendrement et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.  
  
« C'est Sakura, elle a eu des problèmes à la fac ! »  
  
« Sakura ? Des problèmes ? » demanda Eriol incrédule.  
  
« Oui, elle a mis au tapis un étudiant qui venait d'arriver dans sa classe ! »  
  
« Sakura ? Mettre KO quelqu'un ? » continua Eriol sur le point d'appeler un psychiatre. A force d'utiliser ses caméras sa petite amie commençait à avoir le cerveau endommagé !  
  
« Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Moi aussi j'ai été surprise, mais il parait que ce Li l'a bien cherché ! »  
  
« Tu peux répéter ! » demanda Eriol soudain sérieux.  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Le nom, le nom de l'étudiant !! »   
  
« Eh bien, il me semble que Sakura m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Li, Shaolan…Oui c'est ça. Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Laisses moi passer un coup de fil à Hong Kong et je t'explique ! » s'exclama Eriol en se dirigeant vers le téléphone, laissant derrière lui une Tomoyo encore plus inquiète.  
  
Lorsque Lara rentra enfin chez elle, Sakura venait juste de raccrocher. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air plus détendue et calme. C'était le bon moment pour relancer le sujet.  
  
Lara inspira profondément et s'avança vers le salon.  
  
« Saki ? »  
  
« Ah, c'est toi ! Alors le boulot ? »  
  
« Fatigant, il y avait une serveuse en moins ! »  
  
« Il valait mieux ça qu'une serveuse qui aurait risqué de se jeter sur le premier client désagréable ! » dit Sakura sèchement, puis elle reprit,   
  
« De toute façon je récupèrerais les heures la semaine prochaine ! »  
  
« Oui, Mutens y compte bien, et il a aussi rajouté qu'aucune absence ne serait tolérée un certain Jeudi !»  
  
« voui, voui ! » murmura Sakura fatiguée.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre les 2 amies. Lara ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui risquait de s'avérer explosif. Mais il le fallait, au moins pour qu'elle ne sente plus le poids de la culpabilité. C'était égoïste, mais c'était SA meilleure amie, donc le calcul était plus qu'évident !  
  
« Hem, à propos de ce matin… »  
  
Lara vit Sakura détourner ses yeux de la télévision définitivement. Apparemment, elle savait depuis le début où je voulais en venir ! pensa Lara.  
  
« Ecoute, je sais que Li a été un peu dur ! »  
  
« Dur, je dirais odieux ! »  
  
Lara soupira un bon coup.  
  
« Ok, odieux, mais comment tu réagirais si tu étais nouvelle et qu'une personne que tu ne connais pas dise que tu n'es pas fréquentable ! Mets toi un peu à sa place ! » Lara parlait calmement, presque dans un murmure de peur de réveiller la colère de la furie. Mais à son grand étonnement, il n'y eut aucun cri, aucune remarque sarcastique, bien au contraire ! Sakura avait retrouvé son objectivité, contrairement à elle.  
  
« Il n'est pas innocent non plus, Lara… Ecoute, pour une fois je te demande de m'écouter et de me faire confiance ! »   
  
« Le sal…euh, Li, ne m'apprécie pas. Je dirais même qu'il ne peut pas m'encadrer. Et c'est réciproque ! Ce qui s'est passé ce matin a été une véritable erreur, parce que je suis tombée dans le panneau en répondant à ses provocations. J'ai agi comme une crétine ! La solution aurait été que je trace ma route, mais j'ai quand même ma fierté…En fait au lieu de lui mettre un coup de poing j'aurais dû lui mettre une bonne paire de giffles! » (En fait elle ne regrette pas   
  
du tout de l'avoir frappé!NdA)  
  
Lara fixait sa meilleure amie incrédule. Non seulement, Sakura admettait s'être comportée de manière excessive, mais en plus elle arrivait à mettre la faute sur Shaolan. Elle était forte.  
  
« Je sais que Li te plait. Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, alors voilà, je te le demande, en tant qu'amie, évite de venir me voir quand tu es avec lui ! »  
  
Lara écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire !  
  
« Je viens de dire quelque chose de stupide ? »  
  
« Ha, ha, ha !!! Non, je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses pour m'être défilée, et c'est toi qui a fait un joli petit discours ! »  
  
« Ce n'est certes pas ta faute, si tes œstrogènes ont pris le dessus sur ton cerveau !!! »  
  
« SAKURA !!!! »  
  
Ce fut au tour de Sakura de sourire.   
  
Lara fut soulagée ! La réconciliation était accomplie et dans de meilleures conditions que prévues.  
  
« Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû calmer le jeu, et dire à Shaolan que tu n'étais pas lesbienne ! »  
  
« Oh, ne t'en fait pas! Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir ! »  
  
« Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas qu'une lesbienne baverait devant le postérieur de Beckam ! »  
  
Elles rirent toutes deux de bon cœur. Puis, Sakura reprit plus sérieusement.  
  
« Lara, fait quand même attention. Je ne sais pas, mais je le sens pas Li. »  
  
« Je suis une grande fille maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »  
  
« Ok ! » soupira-t-elle. A quoi bon, Lara était complètement cuite !  
  
« Evite seulement de l'inviter à la maison quand je suis là !!! »  
  
« S'il vient à la maison, crois moi je me serais assurée que tu ne rentres pas avant le lendemain ! »  
  
Sakura sourit faiblement. Et changea de sujet, en proposant une soirée pizza et DVD entre filles. Film neuneu avec playboy bien foutu à la clé évidemment ! Ce que Lara accepta ravie, heureuse du retournement de situation et du changement d'avis de sa meilleure amie. Enfin, presque ! Sakura restait intraitable concernant son béguin !   
  
Plus qu'un béguin ! Un véritable coup de foudre. Elle n'y croyait pas jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Shaolan.  
  
Beau, intelligent, charmeur et son coté insolent la faisait complètement fondre. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Sakura ne l'aimait pas. Li était macho, sûr de lui, et de son effet sur les femmes. Et Sakura ne supportait pas les types qui voulaient avoir le contrôle, ou qui pensaient l'avoir, sur le soi-disant sexe faible !  
  
Lara sourit. Avoir grandi dans une famille d'hommes ne l'avait certes pas aidée à développer sa féminité.   
  
Sacré Saki ! Elle était beaucoup trop méfiante envers les hommes ! Tôt ou tard elle devra accorder sa confiance envers l'un d'eux ! Tôt ou tard !!  
  
« Lara !! J'ai pas envie de bouffer la pizza à 10h00 !! »  
  
« C'est bon j'arrive !!!!! »  
  
Et sur ce elles quittèrent leur appartement ! 


	7. 6

Chapitre VI  
  
« Alors Saki, demain tu BOSSES ! » Yutaro affichait un sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles, laissant peu de doute sur son sous entendu !  
  
« Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Je sais que je bosse demain, et ce n'est pas la peine de me rappeler que je serais en JANE ! » Coupa-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.  
  
Cat et Yutaro rirent de bon cœur. Mettre Sakura de mal à l'aise était un véritable bonheur ! Et ils ne s'en privaient pas depuis au moins depuis 3 jours.  
  
« Yutaro, à ton avis, je dois prendre le caméscope ou l'appareil photos numérique ! »  
  
Sakura fronça les sourcils dangereusement !  
  
« Numérique très chère ! Tu pourras faire des mini séquences ciné, avec ! »  
  
« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS ARRETER !!!!!!!! »  
  
« Allons calme toi ! On rigole c'est tout ! » dit Cat en riant.  
  
« Humph ! »  
  
« Et Lara sera avec toi ! » rajouta Yutaro.  
  
« Elle ne travaille pas ELLE ! Elle avait fait la journée Chicken ! »  
  
« Chacune son tour ! Au fait où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Avec le…hem. Je pense qu'elle est avec Li! » dit elle en se corrigeant. Elle faisait un effort surhumain pour éviter d'hurler salop à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui. M'enfin, faut voir le bon coté des choses, elle n'avait plus croisé sa route depuis la semaine dernière.  
  
« Alors Lara et lui… » Cat n'osa pas finir la phrase, de peur de titiller les nerfs d'une certaine personne.  
  
« Non, et j'aurais envie de dire heureusement, si Lara ne commençait pas à tirer une tronche de 10 km ! »  
  
« Sakura ! » dit Cat d'un ton de reproche !  
  
« Je sais, je sais ! Mais… » A quoi ça servait de répéter : FAIT ATTENTION LARA, CE TYPE N'EST PAS NET !!! Personne ne l'écoutait. Et pourquoi, ils devraient ! Elle ne se basait que sur son intuition !  
  
« Bref, faut que je vous laisse ! »   
  
« Où tu vas ? »  
  
« BU, je suis en retard pour mon cas en marketing ! On se voit tout à l'heure ! »  
  
« A toute ! »  
  
Sakura se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque. Depuis, l'histoire du coup de poing, elle n'avait plus eu de problèmes. A part, peut-être le fait qu'elle avait dû refuser 1 ou 2 rendez vous, précisant le fait qu'elle était flattée mais pas GAY ! Heureusement qu'elle était connue pour sa gentillesse !  
  
Ce fut d'ailleurs un soulagement, car avec le boulot qu'elle avait, elle aurait pu exploser et piquer une crise de nerfs si le… hem, Li avait osé ne serait ce qu'être dans son champ de vision !  
  
Bon, cessons d'y penser ! se dit-elle, en passant la porte de la bibliothèque.   
  
Aïe, plus de table libre, ce qui veut dire problème pour travailler. Elle fit le tour et trouva finalement une table occupée, mais où il restait une place pour elle. Elle posa ses affaires et allait se diriger vers le rayon recherché, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une veste sur une des chaises lui était vaguement familière.  
  
Elle décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur la recherche d'un livre incroyablement ennuyeux, mais utile pour son devoir, lorsqu'elle bouscula sans le faire attention une…masse très dure !  
  
Elle allait dire pardon, lorsque ses yeux faillirent sortirent de leur orbite !   
  
NON, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, c'est un….  
  
« Il semblerait que la seule façon pour toi de saluer quelqu'un est de lui rentrer dedans ! »  
  
Sa voix chaude et pleine de sarcasme l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Il fallait qu'elle se barre le plus vite possible ! Aussi, elle se retourna pour prendre ses affaires et reprendre ses recherches plus tard…N'importe quand, tant qu'il n'était pas dans les parages !  
  
« Je dois y aller ! » dit elle rapidement.  
  
« Il me semble que tu viens à peine d'arriver ! Oh, tu t'es rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque et que par conséquent tu n'avais rien à faire ici » dit il avec le sourire en coin.  
  
Aller, ça allait recommencer ! Il se moquait d'elle, et elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre son calme.  
  
RESPIRE SAKURA !! se dit-elle.  
  
« Je vois qu'en plus tu as perdu ce qui te sert de langue ! »  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils ! Elle s'était promis de ne plus s'occuper de lui, mais il était hors de question de se laisser humilier.  
  
« Non, j'ai seulement envie de rester polie, même avec un…hem, toi ! » dit-elle avec un sourire mielleux.  
  
A sa grande surprise, elle le vit rire de bon cœur. Apparemment, il s'amusait bien ! Etait-elle tellement comique ?   
  
« On a failli lâcher une gentillesse ? »   
  
Toujours ce sourire arrogant. Mais comment faisait il pour avoir toujours le contrôle !  
  
« Si je pouvais j'en débiterais tout un flot ! Mais, je ne ferais que perdre mon temps…comme maintenant. »  
  
Un éclair traversa les yeux noisettes de Shaolan. Sakura frissonna, mais elle était satisfaite, pour au moins 2 petites minutes.   
  
« Lara ne me donne pas l'impression de perdre son temps ! »  
  
« Lara est intelligente, tôt ou tard, elle ouvrira les yeux. » dit Sakura calmement.  
  
Shaolan sourit, avec mépris cette fois. Sakura eut peur. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement froid dans ses yeux. Il approcha son visage du sien.  
  
Il était peut-être dangereux, mais bon sang…il était vraiment, terriblement, insolemment… craquant ! Cette pensée la mit mal à l'aise, et elle sentit avec horreur le sang affluer dans ses joues.  
  
Et merde !! Il était doué le salop ! pensa-t-elle.  
  
Le jeune homme remarqua tout de suite le changement d'expression de Sakura. Cette fille était une aubaine. On pouvait deviner tout ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait rien qu'en la regardant. Il avait remarqué dès le premier jour où ils se sont croisés qu'elle se méfiait de lui. Elle avait de l'intuition et savait s'en servir ! Mais trop de choses étaient en jeu pour qu'une gamine au caractère explosif gâche tout en semant le doute dans l'esprit des gens.  
  
C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait provoqué ! Il voulait savoir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller et il n'avait pas été déçu! Ses amis n'accordaient plus d'importance à ses propos et il pouvait aussi s'amuser un peu.  
  
« Il se peut que ce soit toi qui tombe encore dans le panneau, gamine ! »  
  
Ah, elle se reprenait, et allait peut-être lui mettre la main à la figure. A cette pensée, il sourit à nouveau (il serait pas un peu masochiste ? ^^''). C'est qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse ! Et il devait l'admettre, l'orgueil de la jeune fille lui plaisait beaucoup.  
  
En le voyant sourire, Sakura rassembla le peu de calme qui lui restait pour ne pas le traiter de tous les noms !  
  
Et elle aurait pu craqué, si la providence n'avait pas envoyé Lara.  
  
« Saki, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » dit-elle, avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix.  
  
« Salut, Lara… heu, en fait j'allais partir, je voulais juste emprunter un bouquin ! »  
  
« Il me semble que tes recherches se sont montrées infructueuses ! » dit Shaolan moqueur.  
  
« Oui, un imprévu désagréable m'en a empêché ! » siffla-t-elle.  
  
Shaolan sourit arrogant. Sacré caractère !  
  
« Je dois y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure. »  
  
« Oui » dit Lara soulagée.  
  
« A demain » rajouta Li.  
  
Sakura lui lança un regard meurtrier, qui n'effaça pas son sourire.  
  
« Bien, assez rigolé pour aujourd'hui ! On se remet au travail ? »   
  
Il s'adressa à Lara avec son sourire le plus charmeur.  
  
« Euh, oui. Au fait Li, tu n'as pas cours avec nous demain ? »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Alors pourquoi tu as dit à Sakura que… »  
  
Shaolan la coupa en riant joyeux devant une Lara incrédule, étonnée et séduite par ce magnifique sourire.  
  
« Mais parce que demain j'ai l'intention d'aller rigoler un peu Chez Mutens !!! C'est vrai, les journées spéciales Jungle, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler et je dois m'ouvrir à la culture japonaise ! Tu ne trouves pas ? »  
  
« Oui, oui ! »  
  
Lara déglutit nerveuse. Sakura n'allait pas du tout apprécier. Mais alors pas du tout !!!!!!  
  
Le lendemain, après les cours, Sakura se dirigea vers le restaurant en bougonnant, maudissant sa triste vie, son boss, et le fait de devoir bosser pour payer son PUTAIN de loyer !!!  
  
PAYER DOUBLE !!!! JE SUIS PAYEE LE DOUBLE !!!!!!!!!!! se répétait-elle au fur et à mesure que la distance qui la séparait du restaurant diminuait.  
  
Elle craignait le pire, mais lorsqu'elle rentra dans le restaurant et vit ses collègues avec brassières, jupettes ou short en peau, elle maudit son avarice !!!!!  
  
« Ah Kinomoto te voilà, bon dépêche toi ! On ouvre dans 20 minutes, et crois moi ces costumes sont très difficiles à mettre ! »  
  
Sakura se serait roulée par terre tellement elle aurait ri, en voyant son boss, avec une peau de léopard en forme de toge sur le dos ! A 65 balais !!! Il y en avait vraiment qui ne craignait pas le ridicule. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.  
  
« Euh, Monsieur, je suis vraiment… »  
  
Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le regard de son boss ne permettant aucune réplique. Dépitée, elle avança vers le vestiaire la tête basse, pensant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.  
  
PAS ETRE PIRE !! Tu parles ! Cela faisait 2 heures qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas courir prendre un pull !  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprit aussi ce que Lara ressentait quand elle se faisait reluquer par les hommes.  
  
Mais bon sang, ils n'ont aucune objectivité !!!! C'était elle. Sakura, la petite fille qui n'avait aucune sensualité!  
  
Même Yutaro avait écarquillé les yeux quand il l'avait vue.   
  
« Sakura, woaw, tu…ça change ! »  
  
« Oh non, s'il te plait au moins toi ne te comporte pas comme ces crétins. Il suffit de se retrouver en jupette et petit haut pour être de regarder comme une fille ! Aucun sens des réalités !!! Tous les mêmes ! »  
  
« Sakura je voulais simplement te faire un compliment ! » dit Yutaro un peu gêné, vu que son amie n'avait pas tout à fait tort !  
  
« Mouais, et bien comporte toi comme d'habitude je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça ! »  
  
Yutaro fronça les sourcils. Elle avait été dure. Heureusement Cat intervint en sa faveur.  
  
« Hey calme toi ! Il n'allait pas te mettre la main aux fesses ! »  
  
« Pfff,… Excuse moi, mais là je suis à cran ! » dit Sakura en décrochant son plus beau et son plus doux sourire !  
  
« Tout ce que tu veux, personne ne peux te résister quand tu souris comme ça ! »  
  
« Flatteur, occupe toi un peu de Cat va ! » dit-elle en riant.  
  
« Au fait, où est Lara ? »   
  
« Elle a dit qu'elle arriverait plus tard. »  
  
Sakura leva un sourcil intrigué. C'est bizarre, elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle serait venue en même temps que Yutaro et Cat ! Qu'est ce qui était arrivé ?  
  
La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver lorsqu'elle vit, quand elle rapportait les boissons à ses 2 amis, le visage nerveux de Lara et…NON !!!!!!!! TOUT MAIS PAS CA !!!!! PAS LUI !!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle manqua de renverser son plateau, et fut exaspéré du regard gêné de Lara.  
  
Reprends toi Sakura ! Tu l'ignores et puis c'est tout.  
  
Cat et Yutaro lui faisaient des sourires entendus. Lara cherchait sûrement un moyen quelconque pour éviter la 3ème guerre mondiale, et Li. Ben Li ne disait rien. Il ne faisait et ne disait rien ! Il se contentait de la fixer avec son regard impénétrable et…froid !  
  
Bien au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas. A défaut d'être gentil, il avait du discernement !  
  
« Salut Saki ! » dit timidement Lara  
  
« Te voilà enfin ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne venais pas savourer ta vengeance !! »  
  
Lara sourit. Apparemment, elle n'aurait pas droit à la scène qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle reprit donc confiance.  
  
« Oh mais je la savoure pleinement. » Lara sortit son appareil photos et éclata de rire, suivi de près par Yutaro et Cat, quand ils virent la mine horrifiée de leur amie.  
  
« Eh, c'est pas juste. Moi je n'ai aucune photo de toi en poulet !!Pff quand c'est pas les caméras de Tomoyo, j'ai droit au coup des photos !! »  
  
Lara rit de plus belle, surtout quand Mutens arriva dans son costume pour remonter les bretelles de Sakura.  
  
« Dis moi, les clients ils se servent tous seuls !!!! »  
  
« Hem, mais justement j'étais en train de prendre une commande ! » dit Sakura pour se justifier.  
  
« Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu sois plus rapide je n'aime pas attendre…gamine »  
  
Sakura se retourna. Il était temps qu'il intervienne celui-là. Elle commençait à croire qu'en plus d'être un salop, c'était un maniaque qui prenait son temps pour faire souffrir ces victimes.  
  
« Ah tu vois, au boulot et que ça saute ! »  
  
« Oui, chef ! »  
  
Elle prit les commandes en 4ème vitesse, et se demandant si elle n'allait pas se tromper comme par hasard sur celle de Li. Et partit servir d'autres clients.  
  
Entre temps, Lara, Cat, Yutaro et Shaolan commencèrent à discuter, et prendre des photos en cachette de Sakura qui galérait pas mal dans sa tenue, vu la gène qu'elle ressentait. Gène qui s'était accrue, depuis qu'elle avait remarqué que Li la fixait avec son sourire en coin !  
  
ENFOIRE !!! TOUT POUR LA METTRE EN BOULE !!!  
  
Elle commença cependant à oublier son regard, continua son travail sérieusement, oubliant même sa tenue qui mettait en avant ses formes qu'elle avait toujours cachées devant les remarques sarcastiques de son frère, et ne remarquant pas le changement d'expression de Shaolan.  
  
Il s'en doutait un peu. Cette tornade humaine était plus mignonne qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. C'est vrai, elle n'était pas comparable avec son amie, mais il ne pouvait plus dire qu'on avait du mal à distinguer son sexe ! C'était une fille, avec une poitrine qui, bien que menue, était ferme. Il mettait d'ailleurs sa main à couper que ses seins étaient bien ronds.  
  
Les hanches proportionnées et les fesses pleines. Au moins il y avait de quoi regarder !!!  
  
Et sa peau ! Blanche, comme le lait ! Mmmh, voilà que ses pensées devenaient beaucoup moins « innocentes » !  
  
Mais elle était très…trop mignonne. Et puis elle avait quelque chose dans le visage, dans les yeux. Elle pouvait tuer n'importe qui d'un simple regard. Il avait eu le privilège d'être en première ligne ! Mais, il avait aussi remarqué la gentillesse, l'innocence et la sincérité qui débordaient de ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait avec ses amis.  
  
C'est pour ça qu'il ne la supportait pas. Les gens trop mielleux, trop gentils, qui croient que tout est rose, que tout s'arrange et que les catastrophes se limitent à une déception lui sortaient par les yeux !!!  
  
Une personne comme elle, prête à aider, à se foutre dans la merde la plus total pour ses amis, il avait remarqué que Sakura voulait protéger Lara quitte à en venir au main avec lui, ne pouvait pas exister !!! La bonté gratuite n'existait pas. Et faire confiance à quelqu'un revenait à se condamner !  
  
Il avait une envie folle de lui hurler qu'elle arrête sa comédie ! De lui prouver que la colère, la déception pouvait toucher tout le monde, même elle et les gens qu'elle aimait !!  
  
Il tourna la tête un instant et vit Lara qui essayait de lui faire la conversation. Il avait compris qu'elle avait complètement craqué ! Et il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup pour se retrouver avec elle entre des draps ! Hum… Puisque c'était si gentiment offert ! Après tout, il ne lui promettrait rien, et passer un peu de bon temps ne lui déplairait pas.  
  
Et puis, voir Sakura en colère le mettrait de bonne humeur.  
  
Lara lui sourit, et lui fit une remarque sur Sakura. Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune fille sourire, joyeuse à un couple de personnes âgées. Le fait que le sourire soit si sincère lui fit l'effet d'une claque !  
  
Il se retourna vers Lara.   
  
Mouais, par principe je lui dirais de ne pas s'attendre à du long terme et du romantisme. Sa conscience serait tranquille, et il pourra peut-être revoir ce sourire chaleureux et honnête.  
  
Il détourna le regard définitivement et accorda toute son attention à Lara. Penser à Sakura l'avait écarté de son objectif et maintenant il devait de se reprendre ! 


	8. 7

Chapitre VII  
  
Shaolan ne perdit pas de temps avec Lara. 2 semaines après la fameuse soirée jungle, il avait donné rendez-vous à la jeune femme pour un petit ciné, et la seule chose que Sakura réussit à conclure, lorsque Lara était rentrée complètement dans les nuages, fut la certitude que son amie n'avait pas vu plus de 5 minutes du film.  
  
La chose était désormais officielle et Lara était aux anges. Elle aurait voulu le sentir près d'elle tout au long de la journée, mais elle avait fait une promesse à Sakura, et par conséquent ne l'avait pas encore invité à venir chez elle.  
  
Shaolan, quant à lui, restait pareil au même. Il avait prévenu Lara, d'une façon très douce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à quelque chose de durable, lui avouant qu'il partirait dès la fin du semestre … La jeune fille fut un peu blessée mais elle était sûre qu'il changerait d'avis, aussi elle ne posa aucune question et ne fit aucune remarque (Mais comment peut on être aussi stupide !!!NdA). Contrairement à Sakura qui avait eu envie de faire exploser le sourire moqueur du sa… hem, Li, lorsque Lara lui avait raconté.   
  
Mais elle avait aussi envie de secouer Lara jusqu'à la démembrer si ça avait pu lui ouvrir les yeux !!!  
  
COMMENT FAISAIT-ELLE POUR ACCEPTER CE COMPROMIS… ET EN PLUS ELLE ETAIT PERSUADEE QU'ELLE ALLAIT LE CHANGER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura ne la comprenait pas. Plus elle voyait Li, plus elle savait que quelque chose clochait ! Et elle n'osait pas imaginer le jour où Lara rentrerait en pleurs chez elles. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa meilleure amie souffrir, mais à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Lara lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler et que Shaolan valait beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne le croyait.  
  
Elle essayait quand même de faire ouvrir les yeux à son amie, jusqu'au jour où elle abandonna l'affaire et reconnu, résignée, que Li avait gagné.  
  
« Saki, je peux te parler ? »  
  
Lara semblait nerveuse, et mesurer ses paroles. Sakura la regarda intriguée.  
  
« Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
« Voilà, ça ne te dérangerais pas de dormir chez Cat ce soir ? J'ai…Enfin, j'ai des projets et… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase…  
  
Saki quant à elle fixait Lara des yeux.   
  
« D'accord… » dit elle faiblement  
  
« Attends avant de dire non…QUOI ? »  
  
« J'ai dit D'ACCORD !!!!! » répéta-t-elle sèchement. Shaolan avait gagné : il allait s'amuser un peu, puis après avoir pris son pied, il ne se serait pas gêné pour jeter Lara comme un kleenex.   
  
Et elle qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Sa meilleure amie était complètement amoureuse d'un enfoiré de première, et elle savait que la désillusion faisait atrocement souffrir ! Elle avait eu assez d'exemples sous les yeux.  
  
Son propre frère qui s'était comporté comme un salop avec une fille adorable et vierge. La pauvre était arrivée en pleurs dans ses bras en demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, alors que le responsable c'était son crétin de frangin qui n'avait admis sa gaffe que devant le regard plein de mépris qu'elle lui avait lancé.   
  
Elle ne voulait pas que la même chose arrive à Lara. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Lara ne prenait pas au sérieux ses avertissements et se moquait gentiment d'elle sur le fait qu'elle avait peur des hommes !  
  
Elle soupira. Lara la regardait les yeux brillant et le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Merci. »  
  
« Je vais récupérer mes affaires à la maison. Je partirais en même temps que Cat après le boulot ! »  
  
« Ok, tu veux aller prendre un café ? »  
  
« Si tu me l'offres ! » dit Sakura en s'efforçant de sourire.  
  
Lara rit de bon cœur, prit Sakura par le bras et se dirigea vers la cafete. Elle ne savait pas qu'un certain enfoiré au physique de rêve avait assisté à la scène en souriant, heureux que Saki ne lui ait pas mis de bâtons dans les roues.   
  
Samedi, 8h00 du matin. Sakura ouvrit doucement la porte de son appartement, sachant très bien que Lara dormait encore.  
  
Elle posa ses affaires dans le salon où elle vit 2 verres à moitié vides sur la table basse. Apparemment, la soirée c'était passée comme prévue. Sakura soupira et se dirigea à pas lents vers sa chambre. C'est qu'elle avait encore envie de dormir ! Non, mais Cat devait être complètement malade pour se lever à 7H00 du matin un SAMEDI !!!!!!!  
  
« Mon jogging ! » lui avait-elle dit. Ben son jogging elle aurait pu le faire dehors et pas sur sa SALETE de machine qui faisait un boucan pas possible !!!!!!!! Elles avaient fait une petite fête et s'étaient couchées vers 4h00, et MADAME se lève comme une fleur 3h00 après et fait chier son monde !!!  
  
PFFFFFF, comme si elle n'était pas assez énervée ! Elle avait déjà un salop qui dormait chez elle !  
  
Tout en ruminant, elle fit demi tour, se rappelant avoir laissé son pyjama dans la salle de bain.  
  
Encore endormie, elle traîna les pieds vers la salle de bain, qui était à coté de la chambre à Lara. Elle ne fit pas attention lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne fit même pas attention au bonjour sarcastique du fameux salop. Par contre elle faillit s'étrangler avec sa langue lorsque, pour lui répondre, elle s'était retrouvée devant un Shaolan complètement NU et nullement gêné !!!  
  
Shaolan la regardait amusé. Il avait entendu du bruit et voulait vérifier s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit la gamine, mais il était très satisfait. Sakura était devant lui le visage en feu et les yeux sur le point de lui sortir du crâne. Il n'avait pas pensé à se montrer en tenue d'Adam, mais le hasard avait bien fait les choses.  
  
« Déjà rentrée ? » dit-il sarcastique et complètement dans son élément.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, son cerveau avait du mal à réagir correctement. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était au superbe représentant mâle qui se tenait devant elle. Elle avait déjà vu des hommes nus. Elle était quand même la seule fille dans une famille d'hommes. Mais LUI ! Le torse ferme et musclé, les bras et les jambes bien proportionnés, le bassin étroit. Et, mon dieu, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle n'avait pas réussi à détourner les yeux de son… Si lui n'était pas un HOMME, alors elle voulait bien se faire bonne sœur ! Quoiqu'elle ne pourrait plus le devenir… Ce serait vraiment dommage de passer à coté de certaines choses.  
  
A cette pensée elle rougit encore plus, si ça lui était possible et essaya de regarder autre chose que les attributs de Shaolan, qui entre temps avait éclater d'un rire discret pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui était à coté.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as jamais vu d'hommes nus ? »  
  
Sakura sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle essaya de le regarder dans les yeux et son sourire moqueur lui remit les idées en place !  
  
« Tu aurais pu enfiler quelque chose !! » dit-elle sur le point de hurler, mais se contrôlant immédiatement pensant à Lara.  
  
« Je croyais que c'était un voleur ! Je pensait plutôt à appeler la police au lieu de vérifier si j'étais présentable. » dit-il amusé, puis il rajouta plus doucement.  
  
« J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que ça ne te déplait pas tant que ça »  
  
Sakura, qui avait tenté pitoyablement de retrouver son calme, fronça dangereusement les sourcils. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure, le sang continuait à affluer sur son visage, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.  
  
« Mais oui, t'as raison ! J'ai déjà vu des hommes bien plus beaux que toi !!! En tout point de vue, alors au lieu de débiter des âneries comme à ton habitude, laisse moi retourner dans ma chambre et dormir ! »  
  
« Mais je ne t'en empêche pas ! C'est toi qui ne bouges pas d'un pouce depuis 5 bonnes minutes ! » dit-il en souriant.   
  
Sakura grogna quelque chose et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle prit son pyjama en vitesse, et sortit pour se retrouver encore en face de Shaolan.   
  
« Quoi encore ? »  
  
« Je voulais juste te dire que ce n'était pas très beau de mentir ! »  
  
Elle leva un sourcil, intriguée. Allons bon, qu'est ce que ce superbe crétin insinuait !  
  
« C'est vrai dire que tu as déjà vu un homme nu, alors que l'on voit à 3 km que tu es… vierge! »  
  
Ce fut au tour de Sakura de sourire. Certes elle n'avait pas vu d'homme dans son plus simple appareil pour les raisons qu'il entendait, mais elle ne lui avait pas menti ! Et puis, elle n'avait pas à donner de précisions.  
  
« Pense ce que tu veux, Li… » dit elle malicieuse,oubliant un instant la nudité du beau gosse et laissant sous entendre n'importe quoi.   
  
Shaolan quant à lui fronça les sourcils. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, le fait de savoir que Sakura avait vu, ou pu avoir un rapport avec d'autres hommes que lui, titillait ses nerfs. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas, parce qu'elle prenait le contrôle.  
  
« Ou alors…tu as sûrement vu l'autre dans un miroir ! »  
  
Sakura ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand la réflexion de Shaolan devint plus claire, elle faillit lui sauter à la gorge !!  
  
« VA TE FAIRE…. » elle s'arrêta. Li avait encore gagné la partie. Elle respira à fond et se dirigea vers sa chambre, non sans rajouter avant de partir que ce n'était qu'un enfoiré.  
  
Shaolan ne dit plus rien. Il rentra dans la chambre accueillante de Lara, et se recoucha repensant à la rougeur mémorable de Sakura et au fait qu'elle avait encore faillit lui foutre son poing dans la figure. Il sourit pendant qu'il se recouchait. La voir en colère ou mal à l'aise le mettait de bonne humeur. La journée commençait bien !  
  
Sakura quant à elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir tout de suite, la colère la rongeant encore. Ce type avait le don de faire ressentir tous ses défauts. Elle n'avait pas hurlé pour ne pas réveiller Lara, mais elle avait vraiment envie de lui mettre sa main à la figure ou de lui foutre son pied là où elle pensait. Elle rougit de nouveau.   
  
Shaolan était vraiment un superbe jeune homme. La peau claire, les yeux noisettes profonds, le corps élancé, musclé. Il avait un charme magnétique indéniable. Aïe, il fallait qu'elle se calme ! Elle ne devait pas perdre son objectivité par ce que Shaolan était bien foutu et bien…équipé !!!  
  
Elle essaya de penser à autre chose. Son patron en bikini ! Les cours de stratégies ! Les choux de bruxelles ! Les fantômes !!  
  
Elle oublia tout de suite Shaolan, et sombra dans le sommeil. Sommeil agité de rêves pas très innocents qui firent regretter à Sakura, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'être célibataire !  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à midi, elle était décoiffée, débraillée, avec l'esprit embrumé.  
  
Le salop, maintenant elle devait le faire payer et au centuple !  
  
Dans la cuisine, elle retrouva Lara en nuisette, qui chantonnait. Sakura grogna un bonjour et s'installa.  
  
« Sakura, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Lara intriguée.  
  
Sakura leva les yeux sur son amie. Apparemment, le sa…hem, Li, ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était rentrée. Ou alors, il était déjà parti. A cette pensée, son visage s'éclaira.  
  
« Cat m'a réveillée à 7h00 ce matin ! J'avais encore besoin de dormir !!! »  
  
« Je vois, incapable de ne pas faire la grâce matinée ! » dit Lara moqueuse.  
  
« Tu peux parler toi !!! » puis voyant son amie rougir, elle rajouta pleine d'espoir  
  
« Au fait il est parti le crétin ? »  
  
« SAKI !!! »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Non, il est sous la douche ! Et s'il te plait, essaie de te montrer aimable ! »  
  
« Mouais ! » dit Sakura sans volonté. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir Li. La scène de ce matin lui avait amplement suffit à la foutre en boule et à la faire fantasmer pour le reste de sa vie !  
  
Et voila qu'elle recommençait ! Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme ou se trouve un mec comme le préciserait Cat ! Un bon coup de fil à Tomoyo et cette histoire serait définitivement oubliée.  
  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Lara qui lui demandait comment s'était passée sa soirée.  
  
« Ben Cat avait invité d'autres filles ! On a loué un DVD, manger des pizzas et après avoir fait partir le chippendale on s'est couchée ! »  
  
Lara s'étrangla avec son café. QUOI !!!!!!!!! Chippendale !!!!!!!! Elle devait avoir une tête vraiment ridicule parce que Sakura éclata de rire immédiatement !  
  
« Tu peux répéter ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.  
  
Sakura riait toujours et ne s'était pas rendue compte que Shaolan venait d'entrer dans la pièce et les observait. Enfin, il fixait surtout Sakura qui avait les larmes aux yeux et les joues roses tellement elle riait.  
  
« Au lieu de rire bêtement si tu me disais vraiment ce que vous…SAKURA !!! »  
  
« AHAHAHAH ! tu devrais voir ta tête !!!! » elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Lara avait changé d'expression en 2 secondes, de la rêverie à l'étonnement, de l'incrédulité à la colère pour être prise pour une idiote. Non, franchement ça valait le coup d'œil !  
  
« Apparemment, j'ai manqué quelque chose ! »  
  
Cette voix bloqua complètement Sakura. Elle arrêta immédiatement de rire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Shaolan qui fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais il ne pensait que sa seule présence lui effaçait son sourire. Il préférait de loin la mettre en colère pour voir autre chose que du mépris ou du ressentiment dans les yeux de la jeune fille.  
  
« Ah, Li…non, c'est Sakura qui me fait tourner en bourrique. » dit Lara avec douceur. Autre changement de comportement ! Sakura soupira. Rien à faire. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que les dégâts ne soient pas catastrophiques !  
  
« Tiens donc, apparemment elle s'est bien remise de ce matin ! »dit Shaolan vicieux.  
  
Sakura rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il sourit content de lui. Il savait que Sakura ne dirait rien de l'incident à Lara, lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais il pouvait s'amuser un peu.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu ce matin ? » demanda Lara intriguée et surtout suspicieuse.  
  
« RIEN DU TOUT !!!!!! » siffla Sakura à l'attention du jeune homme.  
  
« Vraiment ?????? »dit-il plein de sous entendu.  
  
« Sakura ? » demanda Lara un peu agitée.  
  
L'enfoiré, il n'allait pas commencer à lui mettre à dos une de ses meilleures amies, ça NON !!!!!!!  
  
« Rien, ton crétin de copain m'a fait peur quand je suis rentrée tout à l'heure ! J'avais oublié qu'il était venu s'incru…passer la soirée ici ! »  
  
Shaolan regarda Sakura. Elle mentait bien et tenait vraiment à son amitié avec Lara !! C'était quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir plus tard, ainsi que la jalousie de Lara. Les choses étaient toujours en sa faveur.  
  
« Ah, je vois… » puis Lara se tourna vers lui qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
« Li…tu manges avec nous ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.   
  
Le jeune homme la fixa, puis sourit charmeur.  
  
« Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Une prochaine fois. »  
  
« Oh quel dommage ! Bon ben on va pas te retenir plus longtemps hein ! Tu as pris toutes tes affaires ? Oui, bon tu sais où est la… » dit Sakura sur le point de jubiler, devant sa meilleure amie qui avait envie de l'étrangler et Shaolan qui se demandait comment cette fille pouvait lui faire changer d'humeur aussi vite. Il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle ait le dernier mot ! Loin de là. Puis un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres.  
  
« Minute GAMINE, j'ai le droit de dire au revoir avant ! » Et sur ce il embrassa à pleine bouche Lara, qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.  
  
« Je crois que je vais vomir ! » murmura Sakura.   
  
Shaolan interrompit le baiser, caressa la joue de Lara qui était rouge. Très belle fille ! pensa-t-il. Puis il se retourna et prit son sac.  
  
Il fixa Sakura un instant, qui avait les sourcils froncés.  
  
« A demain, gamine ! » dit il en approchant son visage du sien, parfaitement conscient que Lara les regardait !  
  
« C'est ça au revoir, et ne te perds pas en chemin ! » dit-elle ayant réussi à maîtriser ses émotions et ne pas rougir de gêne et de colère.   
  
« Je te raccompagne » dit Lara.  
  
Shaolan sourit. Il avait été tenter d'envenimer la situation, mais il avait finalement renoncé. Une prochaine fois ! Et sur cette réflexion, il quitta l'appartement des filles.  
  
Il devait maintenant s'occuper de quelque chose de bien plus important que des gamineries.   
  
Quelle heure ? 12h45. Mmmmh, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, Miyu ne l'aurait pas attendu, et s'il perdait du temps à titiller les nerfs de Sakura il risquait fort de ne pas le retrouver !!!!!  
  
Une fois dehors, il se mit à courir vers le lieu de son rendez vous.  
  
Maintenant les choses devenaient sérieuses et il était hors de question de perdre la tête pour une petite boule de nerfs… UNE ROUQUINE !!!!!! se reprit-il. Putain de lapsus !  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment!Je me rends compte que je suis en train de faire de Shaolan un beau salop!!! Voyons que nous réservera-t-il pour les prochains chapitres? Et pourquoi Eriol semblait inquiet quand il a entendu le nom de Li?  
  
Mon dieu, je suis une véritable perverse! Qu'est ce que je vais encore réserver à Sakura?  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez très bientôt savoir la suite!!!  
  
Dans les prochains chapitres les raisons de la venue de Li au Japon et les clés de son passé!!  
  
Avant de vous laisser je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont posté une review. J'étais tellement contente, qu'emportée dans mon élan j'ai fait 3 chapitres au lieu d'un comme j'avais prévu!! Bref, merci à tous et à très très vite!  
  
Enfin, dès que j'aurais fini de chauffer pendant 2 heures les bancs de mon école pour cause d'examens,à savoir, comment rejouer titanic version management!  
  
Bisous à tous! 


	9. 8

Chapitre VIII.  
  
  
  
« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois arriver en retard à un rendez-vous ! »  
  
Shaolan se retourna, essoufflé, pour croiser le regard d'une jeune femme d'origine asiatique.  
  
« Un petit contre temps ! » dit-il pour se justifier en s'asseyant à la table du bar où se trouvait Miyu.  
  
Cette dernière sourit, comprenant très bien que le contre temps devait avoir une pair de seins et un corps de rêve.  
  
« Elle ne t'a pas trop fatigué j'espère, moi qui voulait m'amuser un peu. » dit-elle malicieuse.  
  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, puis décida de laisser passer pour attaquer directement le sujet.  
  
« Trêve de bavardages Miyu, toi et moi savons très bien pourquoi je suis là, alors viens en aux faits ! »  
  
La jeune femme soupira, et écrasa sa cigarette.  
  
« Comme tu veux… J'ai réussi à voir ta cousine » lâcha-t-elle sans préambule et elle eut l'occasion de voir sur le visage de Shaolan toute la colère et l'appréhension qu'il tentait de dissimuler depuis 6 mois.  
  
« et c'est maintenant que tu me préviens…Où est-elle ? » faillit-il hurler…  
  
« Du calme chéri, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, à un de ses combats… Et pour le moment j'ignore où elle est. » dit-elle très calme et le visage ne transmettant aucune expression.  
  
Shaolan grogna encore un instant…puis se reprit, il devait absolument garder les idées claires s'il voulait sortir sa cousine de ce milieu.  
  
« Tu sais où et quand aura lieu son prochain combat ? »  
  
La jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui, puis ralluma une cigarette.  
  
« Tu crois peut-être que l'enfoiré qui me culbute matin et soir me demande mon avis et me donne son emploi du temps ! »   
  
Shaolan la fixa. Il devait se résigner et attendre encore. Mais le regard imperturbable de la jeune femme le mettait sur les nerfs.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas utiliser tes atouts. » dit-il mesquin. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle pouvait obtenir n'importe quoi d'un homme lorsqu'ils étaient dans un lit. Vivre dans le même enfer pendant 2 ans créait des liens et aussi des rancunes. Miyu s'était servi de lui, tout comme lui s'est servi d'elle, il s'attendait toujours à un coup de couteau dans le dos, mais ce qu'il vit lui assura tout de suite que cette fois ci il avait une véritable alliée.  
  
Un éclair traversa les yeux bruns de la jeune femme en entendant les paroles de Shaolan. D'un geste sec elle défit le veston de son tailleur sous lequel elle ne portait qu'un soutien gorge.  
  
« Je préfère me taire pour éviter d'avoir encore droit à une de ses petites caresses comme il les appelle ! » dit-elle rageuse.  
  
Shaolan regarda avec une pointe de pitié le corps martyrisé de son ancienne amie. Elle avait des cicatrices sur la poitrine, sur le ventre… La légère couleur rouge prouvait qu'elles étaient récentes et encore à vif.   
  
Miyu referma d'un geste brusque sa veste.  
  
« Tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi, j'ai autant d'intérêt à voir ta cousine se faire la malle et foutre dans une merde noire cette immonde brute ! » dit-elle en essayant de retrouver la froideur qu'elle avait depuis le début de leur discussion.  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas, je te jure que quand j'aurais mis la main sur papounet, il ne pourra même plus se servir de ses mains pour aller pisser ! »  
  
La jeune femme sourit et regarda sa montre.  
  
« Il est temps que j'y aille… » elle se permit encore un petit regard plein de malice vers son interlocuteur.  
  
« Tu sais que je suis jalouse. »  
  
Shaolan la regarda intrigué.  
  
« J'aurais bien aimé être à la place de cette fille hier soir… »dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
Li sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Il lui donna même un baiser sur la joue une fois qu'elle était à sa hauteur.  
  
« Ne sois pas jalouse… J'ai juste pris un peu de bon temps, tu sais bien que tu es la seule à être autre chose qu'une distraction »  
  
La jeune femme sourit, prit ses affaires et tourna les talons.  
  
« Je te contacterais très bientôt. »  
  
Le jeune chinois la regarda s'éloigner et décida de retourner chez lui. Il fallait qu'il se prépare à la rencontre avec papounet…  
  
Ce salop avait profité de lui quand il avait 17 ans, profité de son don pour les arts martiaux, profité de sa fragilité psychologique… Shaolan, héritier et chef du clan des Li, avait décidé de tirer un trait sur sa famille parce que son père l'avait abonné au moment où il en avait le plus besoin ! Son père était mort, et l'avait laissé seul avec un empire sur le dos, avec des contraintes et des règles à respecter ! Parce que c'était un LI ! Mais ce n'était encore qu'un gamin !! Et il avait besoin de trouver une échappatoire pour sa colère, sa rancœur envers cet homme qui avait laissé sa mère, ses sœurs pleurer chaque nuit.   
  
De champion national, il était passé à favori dans les paris lors des combats organisés clandestinement pour les beaux yeux de la richesse internationale.  
  
Il avait tout eu, femmes et argent… Mais l'humiliation qu'il subissait chaque jour, les corrections que papounet lui avait infligé parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de sang, les menaces sur sa famille, lui avait peu à peu ouvert les yeux.  
  
Il s'était seulement retrouvé esclave, et pion dans les mains de cette enflure.   
  
Ce qu'il l'a décidé à quitter le milieu…Les yeux de sa mère, de ses 4 sœurs qui avaient besoin de lui…Les yeux de sa cousine, pleins d'inquiétude et de tristesse…Tristesse parce qu'il avait changé ! Parce qu'il n'avait pas fait le deuil de la mort de son père ! Parce qu'il n'avait pas compris que tout le monde avait besoin de lui, comme lui avait besoin d'eux ! Et l'appui d'un très lointain parent qui lui avait dit la vérité en face :   
  
"Tu n'es qu'un gamin capricieux qui est en train de détruire sa propre famille !!! Tu comptes prouver à ton père que tu étais digne de sa confiance en foutant en l'air tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour faire entrer les Li dans une nouvelle ère !!! Oui, Shaolan ton père était fier de toi !! Et maintenant, tu crois que c'est toujours le cas ?Réagis bon sang, prouve que tu es digne de la confiance et de l'amour de ta famille !"  
  
Face à cette vérité, à ses responsabilités et à l'amour de sa famille, il avait enfin ouvert les yeux !   
  
Il avait réussi à s'enfuir, assurant ses arrières et sa situation financière. Mais il n'avait pas encore compris qu'on ne quittait pas papounet, encore moins quand on représentait la poule aux œufs d'or…Après tout il n'avait que 19 ans.   
  
Mais papounet avait des relations et surtout, il avait l'œil…Il avait remarqué le talent et la beauté de sa cousine. Le tour avait été joué en quelques minutes, et Shaolan avait perdu Meiling, qui maintenant était entre les mains de la mafia chinoise par sa faute.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils. Rien que de penser à ce que Meiling devait subir, lui faisait geler le sang dans les veines. Il s'était juré qu'il allait la sortir de cet enfer… Il l'avait juré sur l'honneur de sa famille, qui aussi puissante soit elle n'avait rien pu faire ! Il avait décidé de se comporter en chef !  
  
C'était un salop, mais cette fois il allait faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie et ce quitte à sacrifier le peu de normalité qu'il avait réussi à retrouver en reprenant ses études. Il avait volé jusqu'au japon. Il irait jusqu'en enfer ! 


	10. 9

Chapitre IX.  
  
Les jours passaient tranquillement entre les cours, le boulot et les soirées chez Cat. En effet, Sakura se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent dans le canapé lit de Cat, vu que Shaolan était apparemment infatigable.  
  
Elle grogna. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait bientôt changer d'appart.  
  
Elle voyait Shaolan tous les jours, et tous les jours elle devait subir son arrogance et son sarcasme. Elle avait réussi à y trouver une certaine normalité, et arrivait même à avoir le dessus de plus en plus souvent ce qui la mettait d'humeur merveilleuse.   
  
Les choses allaient mieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et elle décida d'épargner Lara avec ses suppositions et disputes qui restaient malgré le passage des semaines. En effet, une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Tomoyo n'avait pas effacé ses doutes ! Surtout quand cette dernière lui avait dit de faire très attention lorsqu'elle sortait avec le jeune homme et de l'appeler immédiatement si quelque chose de grave se produisait !  
  
Sakura avait tenté d'en savoir plus, mais n'avait rien réussit à tirer d'autres qu'un « ne t'en fais pas, Eriol est certain que tout se passera très bien ! ». Ce qu'Eriol avait à voir là-dedans, elle ne se le demanda même pas ! (Et voilà le grand retour de la Sakura Naïve comme on l'aime !!NdA)  
  
Cependant, elle oublia très vite ces recommandations, acceptant Shaolan comme membre de son entourage et en lui foutant de temps en temps quelques claques sur le crâne pour lui remettre les idées en place.  
  
Flashback.  
  
« Alors SAKI, toujours en retard !! » nota un jour Shaolan en voyant la jeune fille arriver à la salle complètement essouflée.  
  
« Qui t'as autorisé à m'appeler Saki ? »  
  
« Personne, mais comme tout le monde le fait… » répondit Shaolan innocemment, se préparant déjà à une réplique cinglante.  
  
« Tous mes AMIS le font, et toi tu ne l'es pas alors évite de m'appeler comme ça ! »  
  
« Puis je savoir pourquoi ? » continua Shaolan, le sourire aux lèvres. Trop prévisible cette Sakura !   
  
« Voyons…Je peux pas t'encadrer !!! »  
  
« Oh, tu me brises le cœur !! » dit Shaolan faussement blessé.  
  
« Je voudrais bien te briser autre chose !! » siffla la jeune fille.  
  
« Quelle violence, enfin tu parles beaucoup mais tu n'es pas capable de faire du mal au petit ami d'une de tes meilleures amies ! »  
  
Sakura s'approcha dangereusement de lui, avec un sourire malveillant. L'occasion était trop belle. Et SBAM! Un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule !  
  
« Aïe !! » laissa échapper Shaolan en se frottant l'épaule.  
  
« Oh désolée, ça m'a échappé !! » fit Sakura triomphante.  
  
« Ce n'est pas Sakinou qu'ils devraient t'appeler mais Godzilla !! »  
  
Paf ! Petite claque à l'arrière du crâne.  
  
« Crétin !! »   
  
Fin du flashback.  
  
Elle aurait même pu commencer à changer son avis sur joli petit cul. En effet, il y a 2 jours elle avait découvert que Li pouvait être « fréquentable » ! Suite à une conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les 2.  
  
Flashback.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? »  
  
« Hey, ne m'agresse pas ! Pour une fois que je me montrais serviable !! »  
  
« Serviable ? » répéta Sakura incrédule.  
  
« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis venu te rapporter ton bouquin de marketing ! »  
  
« Où tu l'as trouvé ? Je l'ai cherché partout !!»  
  
« A coté de moi, après qu'une furie me l'ait lancé en pleine figure !! » dit Shaolan avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Sakura rougit génée…Elle avait vraiment des tendances violentes avec Li !  
  
« Ben, tu l'avais mérité…Mais merci ! » finit-elle par répondre en prenant le livre des mains du jeune homme ! Puis voyant que celui-ci s'attardait, elle le fixa un instant.  
  
« Tu as encore besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle ironiquement.  
  
« Non, je regardais…Dis donc, j'ignorais que tu avais un copain !... Ouhla, il est beaucoup trop beau pour toi d'ailleurs !! » fit Shaolan en prenant une photo sur la table de chevet de Sakura amusé.  
  
« Hein ? Mais non, c'est mon frère Toya ! Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par il est beaucoup trop beau pour toi???»  
  
« Hum, c'est vrai il y a un air de famille ! » murmura Shaolan, ignorant complètement la question menaçante de Sakura.  
  
Celle-ci était perplexe. Elle avait une conversation CIVILISEE avec Li. Il ne l'avait pas insulté depuis 5 bonnes minutes et elle n'avait pas envie de lui arracher les yeux.  
  
C'était tellement étrange ! Mais bizarrement elle trouvait ça très plaisant, aussi continua-t-elle la conversation.  
  
« Et toi, tu as des frères et sœurs ? »  
  
« J'ai 4 sœurs, plus âgées…De vraies pestes !! » dit il avec un sourire tendre.  
  
Ce fut la première fois que Sakura le vit avec cette expression ! Ce fut un choc pour elle…comme s'il y avait 2 Shaolan. Et celui là était beaucoup plus craquant que l'autre !! Soudain, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Shaolan les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Hi, hi, hi…Non, tout ça explique pourquoi tu es si capricieux !! Tes sœurs ne doivent pas arrêter de te chouchouter !!! »  
  
Le regard de Shaolan s'attrista soudain. Sakura le remarqua immédiatement.  
  
« Plus maintenant ! » un murmure à peine audible.  
  
« Shao…heu, Li, je viens de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »  
  
Ce dernier la regarda hésitant sur la réponse à donner, puis changea rapidement d'expression.  
  
« Tu dis toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas…Tu manques complètement de tact !! » dit il moqueur.  
  
« Hey !!! Je voulais seulement être… »  
  
« Ne te forces pas va ! Je ne mérite pas vraiment ta gentillesse ! »  
  
En entendant ses mots, Sakura ouvrit la bouche stupéfiée…Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça !! Mais le pire, c'est que Li semblait sérieux. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire, aussi lorsque Shaolan lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de sa chambre, elle resta 10 bonnes minutes à se remettre !  
  
« Cet homme est vraiment incompréhensible !! Je parie qu'à peine je sors de la chambre il recommencera à m'appeler gamine»  
  
« HEY, GAMINE !!! LARA VEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU VEUX POUR BOUFFER !! »  
  
gueula Shaolan de la cuisine.  
  
« Je déteste avoir toujours raison… » soupira Sakura !  
  
Fin du Flashback.  
  
Cette conversation faisait parti des bons points que Sakura accordait au sa...hem, Li.  
  
Cependant, ce qu'elle avait craint depuis le jour de leur rencontre finit par arriver.  
  
Ce soir là, elle faisait la fermeture du restaurant. Lara ne travaillait pas et planchait chez elles, seule pour une fois, sur une étude de cas.   
  
Il n'y avait plus que 3 clients et Sakura commençait déjà à nettoyer les tables lorsque 2 hommes firent leur entrée.  
  
En les observant, elle comprit tout de suite que la fermeture ne serait pas tranquille. Elle se dirigea cependant vers eux calmement.  
  
« Bonsoir messieurs »  
  
Ils la fixèrent un instant puis sourirent de manière narquoise.  
  
« 2 bières ! » dit le blond en s'installant avec son compagnon.  
  
Sakura se dirigea vers le bar et s'exécuta. Les 2 hommes entamèrent leur boisson et lorsqu'elle allait se remettre au travail l'un d'eux lui posa une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas.  
  
« Dis moi ma mignonne, il va passer aujourd'hui Li ? »  
  
Elle se retourna complètement déboussolée ne sachant pas quoi répondre.  
  
« Je crois qu'elle a pas compris la question Takashi ? »  
  
« Tu crois Gang, alors je vais lui répéter. » dit le fameux Takashi en saisissant le poignet de Sakura, qui pour la première fois de sa vie connut la terreur en voyant l'homme approcher son visage du sien.  
  
« Je t'ai demandé si le toutou, Li, ou Shaolan si tu préfères, viendra aujourd'hui… J'ai attendu trop longtemps dans cette putain de caisse !!! »  
  
Sakura déglutit un instant et tenta de se reprendre sachant très bien que si elle montrait qu'elle avait peur ce serait foutu.  
  
« J'ignore de quoi vous parlez ! » dit-elle aussi durement que possible. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle voulait éviter à Li les ennuis, car c'était certain qu'il allait en avoir et elle aussi.  
  
« C'est bizarre pour une fille avec qui il discute tous les jours je pensais que tu le connaissais plutôt bien ! »  
  
Merde, ne me dis pas qu'il espionne Li… Putain c'était quoi ce délire !!! On n'est pas dans un film…  
  
« Je vais poser la question une dernière fois… Est-ce que Li va venir ? »  
  
Sakura jeta un œil autour d'elle. Les clients restaient là pétrifiés sans rien faire, et les autres serveuses observaient la scène comme si c'était un film. Bon sang personne n'avait pas eu l'idée d'appeler les flics ou le boss !!!  
  
« Et comment est ce que je peux le savoir ? » siffla-t-elle. Shaolan allait passer un sale quart d'heure !! Elle allait lui mettre la tête au carré. Manquait plus qu'elle subisse les menaces des connaissances du playboy.  
  
« Mais c'est qu'elle est têtue. Il a bon goût le toutou… » commença le blond, qui fut coupé par une voix bien connue.  
  
« Alors Takashi, on est venu faire un petit coucou. »  
  
Les 2 hommes se retournèrent, suivis de Sakura qui pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre remercia le ciel de voir le sa…hem, joli petit cul (il l'a bien mérité !!NdSakura). Takashi lâcha sa main et se leva de son siège.  
  
« Toujours le même, je suis ravi de te voir en bonne santé. »  
  
« Dommage que ce ne soit pas pour longtemps » rajouta Gang.  
  
Shaolan les fixa un instant, puis aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, sourit extrêmement sûr de lui.  
  
« Toujours le même discours…ahlala, j'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez stupides et ridicules ! »  
  
« Un toutou devrait éviter de parler comme ça à ses maîtres. »  
  
Sakura comprit que cela allait se terminer en bagarre et commença à craindre pour sa santé et celle des autres. Mais sans qu'elle s'en rende compte Li avait réussi à faire bouger les 2 énergumènes et les obliger à sortir du restaurant.  
  
« Je comprends pourquoi Papounet vous garde à son service. Avec des abrutis comme vous, il n'y a aucun risque d'être doublé. » et sur ce il passa la porte du locale, sachant très bien que ses anciens collègues allaient le suivre.  
  
Une fois le restaurant libéré de ces perturbateurs, les clients qui étaient restés prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et les autres serveuses se précipitèrent vers Sakura.  
  
« ça va ? »  
  
« Oui, mais vite, il faut appeler la police !! »   
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
« Mais où tu vas ? »  
  
« Appelle le boss et vite… »  
  
Une fois dans la rue, Sakura eu tôt fait de retrouver les 3 hommes. Ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Shaolan avait du sang sur le visage, et les 2 autres, mis à mal, semblaient très en colère et allait sans aucun doute lui foutre une raclée dont il allait se rappeler.  
  
Mais Li continuait à frapper avec précision et force, donnant autant qu'il recevait. Mais même s'il se débrouillait, il était seul contre 2 monstres de muscle. Les choses auraient pu empirer, si elle ne s'était pas mise à crier, aidée de son patron qui hurlait qu'il avait appelé la police.  
  
Les 3 personnes se retournèrent un instant, les 2 hommes s'adressèrent encore à Shaolan avant de filer à toute vitesse.  
  
Ce dernier sembla se détendre et tourna le dos à Sakura prêt à partir.  
  
« Putain, mais qu'est ce…LI !!!!!! »  
  
Elle courut pour le rejoindre et dès qu'elle fut en face de lui remarqua qu'il avait l'arcade sourcilière et la lèvre inférieure ouvertes.  
  
« Shaolan bon sang qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
  
« Tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes, je retourne chez moi ! » Sa voix était redevenue celle du début : froide, détachée…  
  
« Parles moi sur un autre ton tu veux! En plus tu es blessé ! »  
  
Elle le vit sourire d'une façon méprisante.  
  
« Tiens donc tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? C'est Intéressant… » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
Sakura déglutit, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement la frousse.  
  
« SAKURA… » la voix de son boss, à l'autre bout de la rue.  
  
Shaolan tourna la tête, puis la fixa de nouveau.  
  
« Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires gamine, tu pourrais le regretter ! »  
  
Complètement éberluée, Sakura réagit de la seule façon que son caractère lui permettait.  
  
« Ne t'avises pas de me menacer !! » siffla-t-elle.  
  
Le jeune chinois la fixa encore un instant, jusqu'à ce que Mutens arriva à leur hauteur.  
  
« Les enfants, vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il préoccupé.  
  
« Très bien merci… » dit Shaolan   
  
Chose à laquelle, aucun des 2 interlocuteurs ne put répondre, puisqu'il tourna les talons et partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.  
  
Une fois arrivé chez lui, Shaolan se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris une douche pour détendre ses nerfs. Les choses commençaient enfin à bouger ! Si les animaux de compagnie de papounet étaient venus le trouver c'est parce qu'il approchait dangereusement du but. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'ils aillent directement s'adresser à son entourage. Merde, quand il avait vu Takashi tenir le poignet de Sakura, il avait eu envie d'écraser la tête de cette enflure de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se battre à l'intérieur du restaurant, effrayé par l'idée qu'elle soit blessée. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu s'attacher à elle aussi facilement ? Il s'en voulait de lui avoir parler sur ce ton, mais c'était la seule solution pour la tenir éloignée de cette histoire.  
  
Il devait couper les ponts et très vite. Maintenant c'était au tour de Lara. Un coup de fil et ce serait réglé. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il savait que ça allait finir tôt ou tard et le moment était venu.   
  
Voilà, voilà...Je suis désolée, c'est pas brillant mais je viens à peine de finir mes exams et je suis complètement creuvée!! J'ai cependant décidé de faire ces 2 chapitres notamment pour faire plaisir à lyla-chan et sakionnelle qui m'envoie plein de reviews super gentilles, qui me motivent beaucoup plus que mes profs!! Merci les filles, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces 2 chapitres!!!  
  
J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de donner de l'importance à la mort du père de Shaolan vu que l'on en parle que très rarement (que ce soit dans l'anime, le manga ou les fics!)...Mais maintenant j'ai un doute affreux!^^'''  
  
Enfin bref...Dans les prochains chapitres il y aura un peu plus d'action et Sakura connaîtra enfin la vérité!!  
  
gros bisous!! 


	11. 10

Chapitre X.  
  
Du jour au lendemain le monde de Lara s'est effondré. Shaolan l'avait appelé pour lui dire quoi ! « C'est fini, on ne peut plus se voir. Il est temps de passer à autre chose, et évite de venir me voir pour une quelconque explication…Je t'avais dit que ça ne durerait pas. »  
  
Elle avait été incapable de proférer un mot. Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps elle était restée accrochée au téléphone, espérant que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
  
Ce fut Sakura qui la tira de son état.  
  
« Lara tu ne devineras jamais… »  
  
Pas de réponse. Elle est rentrée plus tard que d'habitude, c'est étrange…se dit Lara complètement out.  
  
« Lara ? »  
  
Sakura entra dans le salon pour voir sa meilleure amie plantée au milieu de la pièce, près du téléphone, ressemblant à un zombie.  
  
« Lara ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète. Elle allait lui débiter un flot d'insultes sur son copain, parce qu'il l'avait menacé, parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée à faire une déposition Yukito, parce qu'elle avait subit les menaces de 2 monstres,…Mais en voyant Lara, elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
« Lara,tu es en train de me foutre les boules ! Réponds moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
  
Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, quand soudainement Lara parla.  
  
« Je pensais que j'allais réagir autrement. » dit-elle d'une voix morne.  
  
« ???? »  
  
« Tu vas être contente, tu avais raison depuis le début… »  
  
Sakura comprit à l'instant ce qu'il s'était passé. L'enfoiré, le salopard, le…Putain, mais quand, comment ?  
  
« Un coup de fil et pfiut, plus rien !! »   
  
Lara se retourna finalement vers elle, et en voyant sa meilleure amie inquiète, en colère et en même temps triste pour elle, ses larmes coulèrent enfin.  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et déversa tout ce qu'elle put.  
  
« Lara…allez c'est fini ! »  
  
Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. A quoi bon ! Aucun mot ne pourrait changer les choses…  
  
« Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écoutée…pourquoi…qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal !! »  
  
« regarde moi…regarde moi ! »  
  
« Sniff »  
  
« Tu n'es responsable de rien…Seulement d'être tombée amoureuse. Tu m'entends !! »  
  
Lara la regardait les larmes aux yeux, reniflant comme une gamine de 2 ans…Elle aurait pu éclater de rire tellement son visage était comique, si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais maintenant il faut que tu l'oublies, que tu lui prouves qu'il n'a aucun impact sur ta vie. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ! »  
  
C'était vrai, elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé quelqu'un. Yukito avait seulement été son plus gros béguin et les autres...seulement des flirt innocents! Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller.  
  
« Lara, tu ne vas pas détruire ta vie pour lui…! Et puis excuse moi de te le rappeler, mais il t'avait dit que ce ne serait pas du long terme! »  
  
« Je croyais qu'il était différent. »  
  
Sakura soupira. Lara pleurait toujours, mais au moins elle réussissait à aligner 2 mots correctement. Elle se leva et traîna son amie jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle lui prépara une bonne tisane (café mauvais pour les nerfs dans ce genre de situation!! croyez moi ! NdA).  
  
« … »  
  
Lara regarda Sakura. Elle la voyait sous un autre angle, vu que cette dernière avait raison depuis le début à propos de Shaolan. Elle y avait cru jusqu'au bout, mais apparemment c'était bien la seule. Et Shaolan… Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'attendre à du long terme. D'une certaine façon il avait été honnête ! Elle aurait dû se méfier, mais elle croyait qu'avec le temps, il allait changer d'avis...Trop sûre d'elle!! Voilà ce qu'elle avait été!!  
  
« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me larguerait par téléphone avec pour seule explication qu'il m'avait prévenue » dit-t-elle avec une voix éteinte.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'elle avait arrêter de pleurer. Elle se sentait étrangement vide et froide. Plus rien ne semblait la toucher et le regard que lui lançait Sakura ne la sortait pas de cet état.  
  
« Si ça peut te consoler, je pense que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé au restaurant ce soir. »   
  
Elle ne voulait pas que Lara ait de faux espoirs, mais elle devait avouer que même pour un salop comme Shaolan, le coup du « je te largue pas téléphone », ne lui ressemblait pas: Il avait beaucoup trop de cran. Même son comportement envers elle avait été bizarre après le combat de boxe auquel elle avait assisté.  
  
Lara leva la tête et sembla enfin réagir.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.  
  
Merde ! pensa Sakura. Et voilà qu'elle espérait à nouveau.  
  
« Lara, ne te méprends pas, je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra sur sa décision… »  
  
Silence. Lara le savait, mais savoir que le comportement de Shaolan avait une explication la soulageait d'un grand poids.  
  
« … »  
  
« Ca va j'ai compris… Ce soir au restau 2 types louches ont débarqué et ont demandé à voir Li, qui est arrivé après quelques minutes. Ils l'appelaient toutou, et Shaolan les a fait sortir du restaurant pour leur foutre une raclée. »  
  
Lara écarquillait les yeux de manière incroyable. Sakura soupira et continua.  
  
« Mutens a appelé la police et lorsque les types nous ont vu moi et le boss, ils se sont enfuis. Li allait partir aussi, je lui ai couru après pour lui dire d'aller au moins se faire soigner, mais il m'a seulement dit de me mêler de mes affaires. »  
  
Lara semblait soulagée.  
  
« Tu penses que c'est ce qu'il l'a poussé à rompre ? »  
  
« Oui, mais même si c'est la raison pour laquelle Li t'a laissé tomber, je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra sur sa décision. »  
  
Les 2 jeunes filles se regardèrent pendant un instant puis Lara décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit. Chose que Sakura accepta pleinement, la journée l'ayant épuisée. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec Lara, pas maintenant.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au moment où elle allait rentrer, elle fut arrêtée par la voix de sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Saki… »  
  
« Moui ? »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
Sakura sourit faiblement et lui dit pour que la discussion soit enfin close :  
  
« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et va te coucher. Demain tu bosses ! »  
  
Sur ce elle vit Lara entrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte.  
  
Sakura allait faire de même, mais se rappela soudain que Tomoyo lui avait fait jurer de l'appeler si quelque chose de grave arrivait ! Bon, la situation pouvait être définie comme grave et vu l'heure, il n'y avait aucun risque de réveiller sa cousine. Elle prit donc le combiné et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour que Lara n'entende pas la conversation.  
  
« Allo ? »  
  
« Eriol, salut c'est Sakura, je te dérange pas ? »  
  
« Saki, bien sûr que non voyons. Je suis même content de t'entendre et de voir que tu vas bien !! »  
  
« Moi, oui, mais…Eriol, Tomoyo m'avait demandé de l'appeler si quelque chose de… »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ça concerne Shaolan ? »  
  
« Oui, mais pourquoi…laisse tomber ! Je suppose que tu es au courant du fameux coup de poing ! »  
  
« Et de plus même ! Sakura raconte moi ce qui s'est passé ! »   
  
La voix d'Eriol semblait très angoissée, ce qui ne calma pas la jeune fille. On lui cachait quelque chose et elle n'aimait pas ça.  
  
« Eh bien en fait, ce soir au boulot 2 types ont agressé Li et… »  
  
« Ils s'en sont pris à toi ? » demanda Eriol au bord de la panique.  
  
« Non, enfin…je suppose qu'il me serait arrivé quelque chose si Li n'était pas intervenu, et… »  
  
« Bon sang, je le savais…Tomoyo, prépare les affaires ! »  
  
« Eriol ? Allo !!! C'est quoi cette histoire… »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Saki… »  
  
« COMMENT NE T'INQUIETE PAS!!! Tu es en train de parler de préparer tes affaires et tu me dis que tu en sais plus que moi !! Explique moi ce qui se passe bon sang, j'appelais juste pour une rupture ! »  
  
« Sakura, allo ! »  
  
« Tomoyo ? »  
  
« Ecoute moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, moi et Eriol on arrivera au Japon dans environ 2 semaines, on t'expliquera tout là bas !"  
  
"Mais..."  
  
"Sakura je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, amis ne te fais pas souci d'accord?"  
  
"O...OK!"  
  
"Une dernière chose, si ce genre de situation arrivait encore…fait confiance à Shaolan ! »  
  
« QUOI ?????? »  
  
« Sakura, je t'en pris… »  
  
« Mais…Enfin…Il…C'est un…Il a…Bon, je te fais confiance Tomoyo ! »  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tout va bien se passer ! Bon, je dois te laisser, il faut qu'on arrange certaines choses pour notre départ ! Bisous ! »  
  
« Tomoyo ? Tomoyo !! Et merde elle a raccroché ! »  
  
Ce coup de téléphone rendit Sakura plus perplexe et inquiète qu'avant. Le fait qu'Eriol et Tomoyo débarquent en laissant tout tomber, l'inquiétude qui s'entendait dans la voix du jeune homme et, pire encore Tomoyo qui lui conseillait de faire confiance à Li, la mettait dans une situation de craintes et de doutes.  
  
Mais dans quelle histoire elle avait plongée ? Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'au lieu de s'inquiéter pour Lara, elle pensait à Shaolan.   
  
Les choses prenaient une tournure qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout ! 


	12. 11

Chapitre XI.  
  
Depuis une semaine et demi les choses avançaient au ralenti. Lara était morne du matin au soir, et ne souriait que faiblement lorsqu'elle rencontrait ses amis à la fac et au restaurant. Cat, Yutaro et Sakura évitaient le plus souvent possible de faire allusion à Li, mais cela n'arrangeait pas grand-chose. Cette dernière d'ailleurs attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de ses 2 meilleurs amis. Il lui semblait qu'Eriol et Tomoyo traversaient toute l'Asie à pieds pour mettre autant de temps !!!!   
  
« Dis Saki ? »  
  
« Mmmh »  
  
« Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre ? » demanda Cat à la cafeteria de la faculté, où elles étaient seules toutes les 2.  
  
« Oui, même si ça prendra du temps...Après tout ce n'est pas le seul type de la création! D'ailleurs, encore heureux que cette enflure ne s'est plus fait voir !! »  
  
En effet, Li n'était plus venu suivre les cours depuis qu'il avait fait une démonstration de son talent pour ruiner les figures mais aussi les vies. Lara en était soulagée, car elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir et faire semblant de rien… Il n'y avait que Sakura qui pouvait le faire. Elle était d'ailleurs reconnaissante à son amie de ne pas parler de Li et du fait qu'elle avait raison à son sujet.   
  
Lara avait compris que s'il se serait retrouvé sur la route de la GAMINE comme il l'appelait, Sakura lui aurait mis son poing à une partie particulière de son anatomie.  
  
Presque 2 semaines et elle n'avait pas encore cicatrisé. Ce qui la rendait folle, c'était que leur rupture avait peut-être un lien avec ce que lui avait raconté Sakura. Et ça lui redonnait un peu d'espoir, qu'elle gardait bien de dire à cette dernière qui aurait tôt fait de lui remettre brutalement les pieds sur terre !  
  
« Bon sang je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place ! » murmura Cat devant son café.  
  
Sakura fronça les sourcils, soudainement irritée par cette conversation. Elle seule supportait les mutismes de Lara! Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec cette histoire et c'est à elle que l'on disait que Li était un enfoiré de première. C'était toujours le même manège !Elle commençait à en avoir ras le bol !  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais au début ! »   
  
« Saki, tu…tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler ! »   
  
« Oui, je le sais… trop BIEN ! Depuis bientôt 2 semaines j'entends la même chose tous les jours… 'Pauvre Lara', 'Li est vraiment un salop' et j'en passe! Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas !!! »  
  
« … »  
  
« Cat écoute parlons d'autre chose sinon, je vais craquer et je vais finir par dire des choses que je regretterais!! »  
  
La jeune blonde se tut, puis décida finalement de changer de sujet et de parler des examens (Belle façon de se détendre !!!NdA).  
  
La journée se passa sans autre incident. Sakura se dirigeait vers le restaurant en compagnie de Lara, Cat et de Yutaro, parlant de tout et de rien. Aucun des 4 étudiants ne firent attention à une jeune femme asiatique qui descendait d'une voiture de sport. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne leur barra la route et s'adressa directement à Sakura.  
  
« Bonjour mademoiselle. » dit-elle malicieuse.  
  
Sakura regarda les autres intriguée, puis lorsqu'elle comprit que l'on s'adressait à elle répondit :  
  
« On peut vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
  
« Je pense que toi tu peux m'aider en effet ! » continua la jeune femme toujours souriante.  
  
Encore plus étonnée, Sakura ne savait quoi dire.  
  
« Heu, je ne vois pas comment ! On se connaît ?»   
  
« Ah, c'est vrai, je suis très impolie… Je m'appelle Miyu, ravie de faire ta connaissance Sakura » dit la jeune femme en s'allumant une cigarette.  
  
« Comment connaissez vous son nom ? » demanda soudainement suspicieux Yutaro.  
  
La jeune femme le regarda intensément, avant de sourire.  
  
« Je vois que tu l'as remplacé assez vite. Mignon, même si je dois avouer qu'il fait moins sauvage. » dit-elle en s'adressant à Sakura, qui restait la bouche ouverte devant cette femme, tandis que yutaro rougit timidement au compliment à peine caché.  
  
« Ecoutez je ne comprends rien du tout si vous pourriez être plus claire. » réussit à articuler Sakura. Lara, Cat et yutaro se sentaient de trop et n'osaient pas proférer un mot.   
  
« Ah, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a craqué. Tu es aussi directe que lui » s'exclama-t-elle en écrasant sa cigarette.  
  
« Mais de qui parlez vous à la fin !!! » demanda Sakura qui commençait à perdre son calme !  
  
« Euh Sakura… » tenta timidement Lara, qui recula d'un pas quand la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir la tension qu'elle avait accumulé depuis 2 semaines, en partie par sa faute.  
  
« J'ai besoin de voir Shaolan. » dit-elle sans autre forme de procès.  
  
Cette phrase mit tout le monde dans un état de catalepsie, et Lara dût se tenir à Yutaro pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Mais la plus étonnée de tous fut bien Sakura !  
  
« Et comment je pourrais le savoir !! » dit elle rageuse.  
  
« En tant que son ancienne petite amie tu dois bien avoir son numéro de téléphone, non. » dit Miyu le plus naturellement du monde, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de l'énormité qu'elle venait de prononcer.  
  
Sakura eut le cerveau bloqué pendant une trentaine de secondes. Yutaro et Cat avaient les yeux en dehors de leurs orbites. Quant à Lara, un sentiment nouveau fit son apparition : JALOUSIE !!! Li l'avait quitté pour sa meilleure amie !!! Elle avait été doublement trahie !  
  
« Mais…qu'est ce…NON MAIS VOUS ETES PAS UN PEU MALADE !!!!!! »hurla sakura au milieu de la rue. Ce qui prit au dépourvu la jeune femme, qui sembla enfin réaliser qu'elle s'était trompée de personne.  
  
« Du calme chérie, tu es bien Sakura non ? »  
  
« OUI… »  
  
« Et tu connais Shaolan ? » dit elle faisant semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de la fureur croissante de son interlocutrice.  
  
« PAS DANS LE SENS OU VOUS L'ENTENDEZ !!!!! »  
  
Miyu regarda Sakura perplexe. Elle aurait juré que cette fille était les fameux contretemps de Li, lorsqu'elle les avait croisé par hasard devant ce restaurant en train de se disputer. Elle avait vu Shaolan sourire…non rire sincèrement devant la jeune fille qui avait les joues en feu.  
  
Miyu avait tout suite fait le lien entre les 2, étant donné qu'en 2 ans elle n'avait pas vu une fois le jeune homme aussi joyeux.  
  
Elle venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de jugement de sa vie… Pourtant elle avait une bonne intuition pour ce genre de chose.  
  
« Oh mon dieu !!! Je suis vraiment maladroite !! » dit elle faussement désolée  
  
« Mais j'ai quand même besoin de voir Li. »   
  
« Allez vous renseigner ailleurs !! » siffla Sakura.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
Sakura se figea sur place et Miyu fixa la jeune rouquine qui avait posé la question. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était elle la petite amie temporaire de Shaolan.  
  
« J'ai besoin de lui parler » dit-elle simplement. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer les raisons de sa recherche, et encore moins à elle. Après tout, cette rouquine avait eu dans ses bras le seul homme qui l'avait traitée avec un peu de douceur…Jalouse ? Peut-être, mais alors pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu cette sensation avec Sakura ?  
  
Elle chassa ses réflexions puis se ralluma une cigarette.  
  
« Tu me donnes son numéro ou pas ? »  
  
Sakura regarda Lara un instant, puis décida de ne pas ouvrir la bouche quand elle vit son amie écrire sur un morceau de papier le numéro de portable de l'enfoiré. Maintenant elle ne s'occuperait plus des histoires de cœur de Lara…Elle en avait ras le bol de passer pour une idiote seulement bonne à consoler les autres!!  
  
Miyu prit le papier et le rangea dans son soutien gorge.  
  
« Tu viens de nous rendre un grand service chérie. » dit elle en remontant dans sa voiture.  
  
Puis se retournant vers Sakura, elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :  
  
« Tu aurais dû tenter ta chance ! Je suis sûre que Shaolan aurait succombé. » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et jubilant en voyant la jeune fille froncer dangereusement les sourcils.  
  
« Ciao, ciao !! »   
  
Les 4 étudiants regardèrent la voiture s'éloigner en silence, trop préoccupés et étonnés par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce fut Sakura qui explosa la première.  
  
« L'ENFOIRE… MEME QUAND IL EST PAS LA IL NOUS FOUT DANS LA MERDE !!!!! »  
  
« Saki… calme toi ! » dit Cat qui ouvrit enfin la bouche.  
  
« ME CALMER, ME CALMER !!! Je jure que si je le trouve sur ma route je le démonte ! »  
  
« Sakura… » demanda Lara.  
  
Les 3 étudiants déglutirent en même temps. Lara avait dû recevoir un sacré choc en voyant une superbe femme courir après Shaolan, et le pire c'était que celle-ci avait cru que Sakura était la petite amie de ce dernier.  
  
« Laisse tomber! » susurra-t-elle.  
  
Ils écarquillèrent tous les 3 les yeux. Comment ? Pas de crise de larmes ? Pas de cris ? Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça. Ils devaient d'ailleurs avoir une tête vraiment ridicule pour que Lara rajoute en souriant tristement.  
  
« C'est fini ! Il est temps que je tourne la page non ? »  
  
Les 3 amis la fixèrent un instant, puis se jetèrent sur elle.  
  
« BON ALORS QU'EST-CE QU'ON ATTEND POUR ALLER FAIRE LA FETE ? » dirent-ils en cœur en la traînant vers le restaurant afin de lui faire oublier pour de bon cette histoire.  
  
Lara se laissa traîner perplexe, se rendant compte que Shaolan n'était plus son but.  
  
« Lara ? Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Sakura lorsque les 2 jeunes filles furent de nouveau chez elles.  
  
« Oui bien sûr ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'as ouvert les yeux ? » dit-elle sans préambule.  
  
Lara regarda Sakura, puis repensa à Miyu. Elle avait raison : directs, tous les 2.  
  
« Quand j'ai entendu une inconnue te prendre pour la petite amie de Li. »  
  
Sakura rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il faut dire que celle là était vraiment énorme. Mais comment cette femme avait pu avoir eu une idée pareille !  
  
« Tu vois, cette femme a l'air de bien le connaître. Et quand je l'ai vu s'adresser à toi avec autant de familiarité, alors qu'avec moi elle avait du mal à lâcher 3 mots… »  
  
« Ben, elle était tout simplement jalouse ! »  
  
« Moi aussi. »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« J'ignore ce que Li a raconté à cette femme, mais il est clair que lorsqu'il a parlé de sa petite amie, il a dû prononcer un autre nom. »  
  
« Lara, Shaolan est un salop, mais quand même...Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il m'appelait gamine, me considérait à peine comme une femme et je ne te parle pas des envies de meurtres réciproques !! Alors cela m'étonnerait qu'il ait parlé de moi à cette folle ! Elle a juste voulu te provoquer ! »  
  
« Tu as peut-être raison ! »  
  
« Evidemment !! Mais il faut voir le coté positif de la chose ! »  
  
Lara regarda Sakura intriguée…  
  
« Tu es libre, donc tu pourras penser à autre chose, donc tu pourras cuisiner, et par conséquent je serais de meilleure humeur ! »  
  
Lara éclata de rire…  
  
« En plus, si la folle qu'on a vu ce matin le cherche, ça veut dire que Li est parti ! Dommage, j'aurais voulu lui foutre encore une fois mon poing dans la figure. »   
  
« Saki ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Tu crois qu'il va bien ? »  
  
Sakura regarda Lara qui semblait sincèrement inquiète. Elle avait peut-être compris que c'était fini, mais elle avait encore des sentiments pour cette enflure.   
  
« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui… Crois moi, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre et il sait se défendre ! »   
  
C'était un gros mensonge ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour Shaolan. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour elle cette histoire n'était pas encore finie. Elle avait vraiment hâte que Tomoyo et Eriol arrivent.  
  
« Allo ? »  
  
« Alors chéri on change de numéro sans me prévenir. »  
  
« Miyu ? »  
  
« En chair et en os mon cœur. »  
  
« Comment tu as eu ce numéro ? »  
  
« Je me le suis procurée à la source ! Je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé ton ex vraiment très mignonne ! »  
  
« Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en approcher ! »  
  
« Calme, je devais absolument te contacter. »  
  
« Crache le morceau ! »  
  
« Tu serais ok pour un petit rendez vous mardi prochain vers 23h00 ? »  
  
« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Miyu… »  
  
« Dommage, j'aurais juré qu'un petit combat t'aurais détendu. »  
  
« … »  
  
« Allo ? »  
  
« Où ? »  
  
« 3ème arrondissement »  
  
« Miyu ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Je te revaudrais ça ! »  
  
« On en discutera Mardi, chéri. »  
  
Une fois que Li avait raccroché il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
« Bientôt on sera de retour à la maison » 


	13. 12

Chapitre XII.  
  
« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? »   
  
« Lara…combien de fois je vais te le dire ! Ce soir je dois absolument rester à la maison…Y'a Tomoyo et Eriol qui vont arriver tard et en plus c'est le dernier épisode de la saison de Charmed (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! sorry ^^)!! »  
  
« Sakura, baver devant la télévision n'est pas la définition que je donnerais pour une soirée romantique ! » dit Lara désespérée.  
  
« Moi je ne dis rien quand tu regardes les feux de l'amour !! »  
  
« Amour, gloire et Beauté s'te plait ! »  
  
« C'est quoi la différence ? »  
  
« humphs ! »  
  
« Allez, la prochaine fois, mais pas ce soir… C'est le dernier épisode de la saison…Et en plus j'ai déjà vu le chippendale chez Cat !! »  
  
Lara regarda encore Sakura puis éclata de rire.  
  
« Demain je me charge de te trouver un copain !!! »  
  
« Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, file !! »  
  
« Allez à tout à l'heure !! » dit Lara en riant.  
  
Sakura ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle était heureuse que Lara recommence à sortir et à penser à autre chose. Elle se sentait soulagée… Enfin tout redevenait normal, ce soir elle allait enfin avoir des explications et puis...Macmahon est un acteur plutôt sexy!!  
  
« J'ai vraiment besoin d'un mec ! » murmura-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Elle s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télé, prête à baver pendant une heure devant son écran.  
  
Miyu regarda sa montre. 22h53. Li ne devrait plus tarder. Ce soir les choses allaient enfin tourner en sa faveur. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle allait dire adieu à l'ordure qui la traitait comme une esclave.  
  
Des pas derrière elle lui firent comprendre que son allié était arrivé.  
  
« Prêt ? »  
  
« Tu ne devrais même pas me poser la question. »  
  
Miyu sourit. Oui, ce soir enfin elle pourra savourer sa vengeance.  
  
« Suis moi. On ne doit pas se faire voir. »  
  
Les 2 ombres se dirigèrent vers une entrée du bâtiment qui n'était pas gardée. Une fois dans le premier couloir, Li pouvait entendre les bruits de la foule qui pariait sur le favori. Les amateurs de ce genre de combat étaient de plus en plus nombreux, mais seuls des privilégiés pouvaient y assister de prêt acclamant ainsi les 2 adversaires lorsqu'il y avait du sang et de la sueur.  
  
Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il avait adoré la façon dont ces gens l'appelaient. Il avait adoré les applaudissements et les regards extasiés du public.  
  
Quelle plaisanterie !!! Quelle mascarade !!!  
  
Ils s'enrichissent sur leur dos, et les pressent comme des citrons jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y plus une goûte : de sang ou de raison…Au choix ! Sa cousine devait absolument sortir de ce cercle infernal.  
  
« Par ici Li. »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce près de la salle où se déroulait les combats. Par chance, aucun des hommes de Duett ne se trouvait dans le coin, et Miyu était assez connue dans le milieu pour le faire passer où il voulait. Personne ne le reconnaissait. Après tout il avait 22 ans et avait disparu du jour au lendemain de la scène à l'âge de 19. Les gens oublient vite.  
  
Une fois entré, Shaolan fit un bond de 3 ans en arrière et ressentit encore une fois l'excitation d'avant combat, l'adrénaline qui courait dans les veines. C'était ça qu'il aimait. Il se promit une fois que cette histoire serait finie de se refaire un nom et une réputation dans le monde des arts martiaux.  
  
Encore une fois, il fut sorti de ses pensées par Miyu.  
  
« Attends un instant. Je vais voir comment se porte la championne et si elle est en bonne compagnie ! »  
  
Pour toute réponse, Shaolan hocha la tête et se contenta d'attendre la jeune femme.  
  
Il était encore sur ses gardes. Meiling était là, donc papounet aussi et il ne devait courir aucun risque.  
  
Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Miyu lui faire signe d'entrer, il se mit à trembler. Depuis 6 mois, il attendait ce moment et rien ne l'aurait empêché d'atteindre son but.  
  
« Alors Miyu, qui est cette personne que tu veux me faire connaître ? » demanda sèchement une jeune fille brune asiatique les yeux noirs avec des reflets rubis.  
  
« Je crois en fait que vous vous connaissez. » dit Miyu.  
  
La jeune fille leva un sourcil, puis pâlit visiblement en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.  
  
« Shaolan ? »  
  
« Meiling… »  
  
« Snif, Cale est redevenu un démon…BOUHAHAHA !!!!! »  
  
Si quelqu'un avait été présent à ce moment là, il aurait pris Sakura pour une folle furieuse qui avait sérieusement besoin de faire un séjour dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Pleurer devant la télé…ahlala… Personne ne la croyait capable de ça.  
  
Soudain le téléphone sonna.  
  
« Allo, snif… »  
  
« Sakura ? »  
  
« Ah Lara, qu'est ce qu'y a ? »  
  
« Et toi alors, on dirait que tu pleures !! »  
  
« Cale est redevenu un démon !!! C'est normal… »  
  
« Hein ??????? »  
  
« Il est de nouveau sous le contrôle de la source !! »  
  
« HAHAHAHAHHA…… »  
  
« Je vois pas ce qu'il y de drôle !!! »  
  
« Tu es vraiment ridicule, hahahahaaha.. »  
  
« CA VA J'AI COMPRIS…Au lieu de te moquer de moi, dis moi plutôt pourquoi t'appelles ? »  
  
« Je voulais juste te prévenir que je rentrerais pas, je dors chez Cat. »  
  
« Alors vous allez louer le chippendale ? »   
  
« N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!!! »  
  
« Mais voui ! On se verra demain alors ! »  
  
« Oui, allez bonne nuit... »  
  
« Bye. »  
  
Sakura raccrocha, pour reprendre le téléphone quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
« Allo Lara ? »  
  
« Non, c'est moi ma chérie ! »  
  
« Tomoyo !! Alors quand est ce que vous arrivez ? »  
  
« C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle, on viendra te voir demain matin à la première heure, on a besoin de repos avec Eriol ! »  
  
« Pas de souci, je vous préparerais le petit déj'! »  
  
« Si tu te réveilles !! »  
  
« Très drôle !! Allez à demain ! »  
  
« C'est ça à demain, Saki ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Tu n'as plus revu Li ? »  
  
« Non, et d'ailleurs j'ai hâte d'avoir des explications !! »  
  
« On te dira tout demain ! Dors bien ! »  
  
« Bonne nuit !! »  
  
Elle raccrocha encore perplexe, puis zappa un petit moment avant de se décider à bouger.  
  
« Bon, une bonne douche et au dodo !! » dit-elle ne se doutant pas qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit.  
  
« SHAOLAN » hurla Meiling en se jetant dans les bras de son cousin  
  
« Tout va bien, je suis venu te chercher. » dit Shaolan en caressant les cheveux de sa cousine. Mon dieu, elle avait maigri. Ses traits étaient plus durs et ses yeux avaient perdus l'étincelle qu'ils avaient il y a 3 ans.   
  
« Tu…tu…m'as tellement manqué. »  
  
« Toi aussi, et à toute la famille… »  
  
« Je ne veux pas déranger ses retrouvailles, mais il faut partir !! » interrompit Miyu.  
  
« Non, Duett ne le permettra pas ! » s'écria Meiling apeurée.  
  
« Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de sa permission ! »   
  
« Shaolan, il…il a menacé la famille »  
  
« Le clan des Li a maintenant un chef, je vais te mettre en sécurité et je vais m'occuper personnellement de papounet ! » dit Shaolan avec une étincelle malveillante dans le regard.  
  
Sa famille avait besoin de lui, et il ne fuira plus ses responsabilités ! Duett ne fera plus souffrir aucun membre de son clan.  
  
Il regarda Meiling dans les yeux. Il la considérait comme sa sœur, et maintenant, celle qu'il avait connue avec un caractère fort ressemblait à une petite fille sans défense.  
  
« Allez viens il faut quitter cet endroit! »  
  
« Moui » dit Meiling en souriant faiblement à son cousin. Les 3 jeunes gens allaient se diriger vers la sortie quand ils furent bloqués par la voix froide du responsable de cette situation.  
  
« Mais que vois-je ! Une réunion de famille…Comme c'est touchant ! Et je suppose que c'est grâce à toi Miyu…Tu auras droit à une attention toute particulière ce soir ! »  
  
Miyu et Meiling frémirent. Les choses tournaient mal.  
  
« Meiling, va sur le ring, tu n'as pas à participer au combat qui va se dérouler ici. » dit froidement Duett.  
  
La jeune fille était terrorisée par l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Shaolan le remarqua tout de suite, et se jura de faire payer cette ordure pour toutes les horreurs que sa cousine avait subies.  
  
« NON ! » dit-elle courageusement  
  
« Tu n'as pas oublié qui est le patron non ? Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu refuses d'obéir ! »   
  
« Elle n'a pas à t'obéir papounet ! » continua Shaolan pour sa cousine  
  
« Aucun des Li ne doit t'obéir »   
  
Un éclair traversa les yeux de son interlocuteur, puis un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de cet homme abject.  
  
« Gang, Takashi…emparez vous du toutou ! »  
  
« Miyu, Meiling…sortez d'ici le plus vite possible ! Je m'occupe d'eux ! »  
  
« Mais Shaolan ! »  
  
« Cours Meiling !!! »  
  
Les 2 jeunes femmes obéirent et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, ignorantes du fait que Duett les avait poursuivies laissant Shaolan seul avec ses 2 hommes de main.  
  
« Alors Li, aujourd'hui il n'y a pas la petite blondinette pour te filer un coup de main. »  
  
Shaolan sortit de sa transe et regarda les 2 hommes devant lui, qui reculèrent d'un pas en voyant dans les yeux du jeune homme une profonde fureur.  
  
Il ne leur laissa même pas le temps de respirer et se jeta sur eux avec une violence inouïe, les étalant avec un coup de poing monumental.   
  
Une fois dans le couloir, il s'aperçut que papounet avait envoyé la cavalerie. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Une bonne baston lui permettrait de se défaire du surplus de tension et de rage.  
  
Les hommes se retrouvant en face de lui devaient faire face à une véritable bête sauvage qui ne se souciait pas des coups qu'il prenait.  
  
Pris comme il était dans sa fuite, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était à l'extérieur, complètement encerclé.  
  
« On dirait que papounet a mis les gros moyens cette fois ci. » siffla-t-il, commençant à penser qu'il était perdu, au moment où une voiture fit son apparition.  
  
« LI MONTE !!!!! »  
  
Remerciant un dieu dans lequel il ne croyait plus, il sauta dans la voiture de Miyu qui démarra au quart de tour, voulant échapper le plus vite possible à leurs poursuivants et surtout à Duett.  
  
Mais pour leur malheur, ce dernier n'avait pas sous-estimé son adversaire et ils se retrouvèrent très vite suivis par d'autres véhicules.  
  
« Merde…il y va fort ce coup ci ! » siffla Miyu la machoire contractée.  
  
Shaolan ne disait rien, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait sa cousine près de lui, mais Duett pouvait encore s'en prendre à sa famille. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de lui une fois pour toute. Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de là?  
  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Miyu qui lui disait de descendre de la voiture.  
  
« On va continuer à pieds, c'est la seule solution !! »  
  
« Tu crois que c'est un bon moyen pour réussir à les semer ! » dit Li sarcastique.  
  
« Il faut qu'on se cache dans le coin !! Demain, on se barre… » dit Miyu qui le traîna dans une allée sombre en courant suivi par Meiling qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent.  
  
Lorsqu'il reconnut le bâtiment où il se trouvait Shaolan paniqua.  
  
« Demi tour Miyu !! »  
  
« Quoi, non mais t'es malade !!! Je te rappelle qu'on a les toutous de Duett aux fesses ! »  
  
« Je vais pas le… »  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les 3 en entendant des voix.  
  
Merde, pensa Shaolan. Il regarda encore la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, puis se décida à faire le code lui permettant l'ouverture.  
  
Miyu et Meiling paniquées, ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite ce qui se passait et ne furent conscientes de leur sécurité que lorsqu'elles virent des ombres passer devant la porte.  
  
Shaolan parut se détendre, mais attendit encore quelques minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles Miyu et sa cousine le regardaient sans comprendre. Au moment où il allait ouvrir à nouveau la porte du bâtiment, la jeune femme l'arrêta.  
  
« Dis moi, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses le code d'entrée ? »  
  
« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » répondit-il sèchement.  
  
Miyu allait répliquer lorsque les ombres de leurs poursuivants se firent de nouveau entendre.  
  
« Ils doivent être dans le coin, 2 hommes devant chaque bâtiment et entrez dès que vous en avez l'occasion ! »  
  
Shaolan, Meiling et Miyu ne savaient pas quoi faire. Cette dernière cependant décida de réagir et les traîna vers l'ascenseur de l'immeuble.  
  
« Merde, pris au piège comme des rats ! » grogna Meiling. Miyu appela l'ascenseur, profitant du fait que Shaolan cherchait une solution pour les faire sortir du pétrin.   
  
« Quel étage ? »demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.  
  
« Quoi ? »   
  
« Tu m'as bien comprise ! »  
  
« Miyu, il est hors de question, qu'on grimpe dans ce putain d'appart… je veux dire de bâtiment, il faut trouver une issue. »  
  
« Malheureusement les issues sont bloquées…Et ils ne sont pas prêts à partir. La seule solution pour le moment est d'aller rendre une petite visite à ta connaissance ! »  
  
« C'est hors de question, Sak… » Il s'arrêta instantanément s'apercevant qu'il en avait trop dit en voyant le sourire de Miyu et le regard interloqué de Meiling.  
  
« On n'a aucune autre solution, mais si ça peut te rassurer, il ne sait pas où elle vit ! »  
  
Shaolan allait lui faire faire demi tour, mais un bruit venant du hall les poussa à rentrer dans l'ascenseur.  
  
« Merde ! »  
  
« Alors quel étage ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Ils ne vont pas se contenter de regarder le rez-de-chaussée ! » dit Meiling qui commençait à paniquer.  
  
« 4 ! »  
  
Et l'ascenseur monta lentement.  
  
Oh!oh!oh! Que je suis cruelle, je me suis arrêtée au mauvais moment par vrai!!! Ben je désire maintenir le supsens (en fait j'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 13!-_-'')...  
  
Alors, alors...que pensez vous de ces 3 chapitres? On découvre que Shaolan est en fait un enfoiré qui a le sens de l'honneur et de la famille!! Il fallait quand même que je lui donne des qualités le pauvre. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu!! Et pendant que vous amusez à lire, moi je replonge sur mon clavier!!  
  
Oups, j'allais oublier...MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, c'est super gentil...Je n'en reviens toujours pas de voir que des gens apprécient cette fic. Merci encore à Lyla-chan et sakionnelle (je vous adore!), Mitt, et Marie-moune.  
  
Bisous. 


	14. 13

Chapitre XIII.  
  
Sakura était en pyjama, et s'apprêtait à aller au lit, lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de sa porte.  
  
Pensant que Lara avait finalement décidé de rentrer, elle ouvrit oubliant complètement les règles de prudence.  
  
« Alors, on a oublié ses… »  
  
Elle ne continua pas sa phrase. Devant elle se trouvait la jeune femme qui l'avait abordée il y a quelques jours dans la rue, une autre jeune femme d'origine chinoise et pire de tout, LI.  
  
« Bonsoir ! » dit d'une voix enjouée Miyu, ne donnant pas l'impression d'être poursuivie par une horde de boxeurs, catcheurs, et elle ne savait pas quoi d'autre. Meiling ne comprenait rien et regardait nerveuse l'ascenseur et les escaliers ! Quant à Li, lui, gardait les yeux baissés, se retrouvant pour la première fois de sa vie mal à l'aise devant une femme.  
  
Sakura ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, croyant, espérant qu'elle était en train de rêver.  
  
« Nous pouvons entrer ? » continua Miyu, qui changea vite d'expression lorsqu'elle vit Sakura froncer dangereusement les sourcils.  
  
« Je vais être très claire ! Si dans une demi seconde vous n'avez pas disparu de mon champ de vision, je jure que je vais rameuter tout le quartier ! » siffla-t-elle.  
  
Miyu déglutit mais décida de ne pas laisser tomber. Sakura était leur seule et unique chance, à elle, Meiling et Shaolan, qui avait enfin relevé la tête.  
  
« Ecoute ne te mets pas en colère, on voulait juste venir vous faire un petit coucou à toi et à ton amie ! »  
  
Sakura serra les poings et rassembla tout son calme pour ne pas se mettre à hurler à plein poumon.  
  
« Lara n'est pas là, elle est sortie s'amuser ! »dit-elle perfidement en croisant le regard de Shaolan qui était silencieux, trop silencieux.  
  
« Alors, maintenant du balais ! » dit-elle en commençant à fermer la porte.  
  
Miyu allait tenter de l'en empêcher, mais le bras de Li la retint.  
  
« Viens Miyu, on s'en va. » dit-il sur un ton tellement calme qu'elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas reçu un coup sur la tête. Meiling qui avait suivi cet échange se demandait ce que son cousin avait bien pu combiner pour pouvoir mériter ce genre d'accueil !  
  
Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule, car Sakura fixa perplexe le jeune homme se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Un regard sur les 2 jeunes femmes lui fit aussi comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elles semblaient agitées et paniquées. Sakura ne chercha cependant pas plus loin, n'arrivant pas à effacer sa rancœur envers Shaolan et décidée, entrepris de fermer la porte à nouveau.  
  
« Mais Li… »  
  
« On s'en va ! » dit-il en tournant le dos.  
  
Résignée, Miyu se demandait comment ils allaient s'en sortir, paniquant à la seule idée de revoir Duett, lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau la voix de la Sakura, éprouvant pour la première fois de sa vie une sincère reconnaissance envers quelqu'un.  
  
« Tu es blessé ? » demanda Sakura, tiraillée entre son envie de le prendre à coups de pieds aux fesses et sa conscience qui lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner quelqu'un.  
  
La question était adressée à Shaolan, qui ne se retourna pas.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave, et ça ne te concerne pas ! » dit-il aussi froidement que possible.  
  
Sakura ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton de Li et continua sur sa lancée, ayant très bien compris que quelque chose effrayait Miyu et l'autre jeune fille.  
  
« Tu es tellement idiot que tu n'arrives pas à faire la différence entre une égratignure et une hémorragie ! »  
  
Dans d'autre condition Shaolan aurait répondu par une de ses piques, mais il se contenta de sourire faiblement et de lui dire au revoir…gentiment.  
  
Ce fut alors que les mots sortirent de sa bouche malgré elle, complètement prise au dépourvu par le comportement du jeune homme.  
  
« Dépêchez vous d'entrer avant que ce crétin ne meurt vidé de son sang devant ma porte !J'ai encore des choses à régler avec lui! »  
  
Miyu et Meiling ne se le firent pas répéter 2 fois et entraînèrent un Shaolan réticent dans l'appartement de la jeune fille qui se donnait des claques mentales.  
  
Je suis la plus grande crétine sentimentale au monde ! se dit Sakura en fermant la porte à clé, ne se doutant pas qu'elle venait de sauver 3 vies lorsque quelques minutes plus tard 2 hommes étaient arrivés à l'étage.  
  
Miyu s'était installée, soulagée, sur un des fauteuils et allait s'allumer une cigarette lorsque la voix de Shaolan l'en empêcha.  
  
« Elle y est allergique ! » dit-il l'air de rien.  
  
La jeune femme fixa un instant Shaolan, puis rangea son briquet.  
  
« Il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es sorti avec la rouquine, alors que tu es si attentionné avec notre ange gardien ? »  
  
« La ferme ! » grogna Li toujours debout.  
  
« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qui est cette fille ! » demanda Meiling timidement.  
  
« Oh une connaissance de fac, on peut l'appeler comme ça, de ton cher cousin ! » répondit Miyu en souriant.  
  
« Si j'ai bien compris c'est son ex ! »  
  
« BIEN SUR QUE NON !! » s'exclama Shaolan rouge comme une tomate, devant le regard stupéfait de Meiling.  
  
« En fait, il aurait voulu le contraire !! » continua Miyu amusé rendant Shaolan nerveux.  
  
« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !! » dit-il les sourcils froncés, sur le bord de l'explosion.  
  
Sakura arriva à ce moment là avec une trousse de premier secours et une expression très énervée.  
  
« Assieds-toi, qu'on en finisse ! » siffla-t-elle froidement.  
  
Li s'exécuta et lui tourna le dos.  
  
« Chéri il faudrait peut-être que tu enlèves ton pull ? » murmura Miyu, qui trouvait la scène très intéressante.  
  
Shaolan grogna quelque chose, mais retira son pull révélant sa blessure à l'épaule droite, mais aussi son torse superbement sculpté (Vive le sport !!^^).   
  
Sakura rougit malgré elle, se rappelant une scène lointaine de début de matinée.  
  
Ouhla danger ! se dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.  
  
Pendant qu'elle le soignait, le jeune homme fixait le mur droit devant lui, tentant d'oublier le regard amusé de Miyu et de Meiling qui, même si la situation n'était pas claire, avait remarqué le comportement très étrange de son cousin. Mais il essayait surtout d'oublier la présence et le touché délicat de Sakura sur sa peau nue.  
  
« Je peux savoir comment tu t'es fait ça ? » demanda la voix froide de son interlocutrice.  
  
« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »  
  
« Pas mes affaires ! Tu a le culot de débarquer ici avec tes amies, à moitié estropié en plein milieu de la nuit alors je pense que ça me regarde ! »  
  
Shaolan fixa enfin Sakura dans les yeux qui le regardait déterminé.  
  
« Tu as fini ? »  
  
« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! »  
  
Voyant qu'aucun des 2 ne lâcherait prise, Miyu se décida à intervenir.  
  
« D'anciennes connaissances qui n'aiment pas que l'on intervienne dans leurs affaires ! »  
  
« Miyu !! »  
  
« Allons Shaolan, on lui doit tous les 3 une fière chandelle ! » dit Meiling avec douceur.  
  
« Comment ça une fière chandelle ? » demanda Sakura qui oublia complètement la colère précédente, remplacée par la curiosité.  
  
« Cela ne te regarde pas ! » dit Li qui commençait à s'énerver.  
  
« LI tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui se passe, parce que je te jure que Lara sera la dernière fille qui saura pourquoi tu es un homme !!! »  
  
En entendant la menace de la jeune fille, Miyu ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
« Ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire peur… » dit Li amusé lui aussi, tentant de cacher un demi sourire. Sakura avait vraiment le don de lui faire apparaître les choses moins noires.  
  
« Elle me plaît décidemment plus que l'autre ! » exclama Miyu devant le regard exaspéré de Sakura et gêné de Shaolan.  
  
« Très bien chérie, vu que ce crétin comme tu le dis ne veut rien te dire, je vais le faire. »  
  
« Miyu, il est hors de question que… »  
  
« TAIS TOI !!! Laisse la parler !» crièrent Sakura et Meiling en même temps.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle ne risque rien. » dit Miyu pour calmer le jeu, et avant que Li n'ait le temps de répliquer, elle commença :  
  
« Alors dans les grandes lignes, la cousine de Li, que voici, participait à des combats clandestins pour une organisation criminelle dans laquelle moi et le playboy avions des…comment dire des relations. Li l'avait quitté, mais le chef a réussi à kidnapper Meiling. Et n'écoutant que son instinct fraternel, Monsieur, s'est embarqué jusqu'au Japon pour pouvoir la sortir de là ! »  
  
Sakura avait la bouche ouverte, et les yeux sur le bord de leurs orbites.   
  
C'était quoi ce délire ? Ils se moquaient d'elle il n'y avait pas d'autre explication !!! Mais un regard sur l'expression sérieuse de Shaolan et Meiling lui fit changer d'avis.  
  
Bon sang, elle se retrouvait dans un film à la james bond ! Mafia, combats clandestins, violence, …Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir ! Parce qu'elle avait peur d'être impliquée, peur pour Lara, peur car ce genre d'affaires la dépassait. Mais surtout parce que maintenant sa colère contre Shaolan avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Elle commençait à le comprendre et donc à justifier son comportement !  
  
Voyant que Sakura ne disait rien, Shaolan prit son pull, jeta un œil à la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte obligeant Miyu et Meiling à le suivre.  
  
« Mais Shaolan… »   
  
« Rien du tout, maintenant ils sont partis alors on s'en va ! »  
  
Il ne voulait pas que Sakura soit encore plus impliquée qu'elle ne l'était. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas être jeté dehors par la seule personne qui avait réussi à lui inspirer confiance.  
  
Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il entendit une voix.  
  
« Attendez… »  
  
Surpris, il se retourna pour voir Sakura disparaître dans sa chambre et revenir avec un pull dans ses mains.  
  
« Tiens, ton pull est foutu, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des remarques de la part des voisins ! Par contre je voudrais que tu me le rendes sinon mon frère va me faire une scène !»  
  
Meiling et Miyu regardèrent Sakura perplexes. Elles n'auraient jamais cru qu'une personne aussi…gentille puisse exister !!  
  
Gêné, Shaolan enfila quand même le pull donné par Sakura, murmurant un merci timide. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais s'en moquait. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il avait envie de lui donner une bonne image de sa personne au moins une fois.  
  
« Meiling on y va ! » dit Shaolan qui avait tourné le dos pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur en compagnie de Miyu, mais il frissonna en entendant son nom.  
  
« Li… »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Si vous voulez attendre encore un peu… » commença Sakura, prise d'un brusque instinct de protection envers les 2 jeunes femmes, qui avaient l'air d'avoir énormément souffert.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »  
  
« Non tu as surtout besoin d'une bonne correction crétin !! » siffla Sakura.  
  
« Laisse tomber, Sakura, c'est ça ? Mon cousin est une tête de mule incorrigible ! »  
  
« MEILING ! »  
  
« Merci pour ton aide. » dit cette dernière ne faisant pas attention au regard courroucé de son cousin et en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras au grand étonnement de tout le monde.  
  
Sakura lui fit un tendre sourire, qu'elle adressa aussi à Miyu.  
  
« Pas de problèmes ! Hey, Li ! »  
  
« … »  
  
« Si les choses échappent à ton contrôle… »  
  
« Les choses n'échapperont pas à mon contrôle, alors… » dit-il sèchement.  
  
« Laisse moi finir tronche d'abruti !! » répondit Sakura exaspérée par son comportement.  
  
« Si tu as le moindre problème, j'ai un ami…Dans la police, il ne me posera aucune question et il pourra te filer un coup de main. » dit-elle ne s'attendant pas à la réaction du jeune homme.  
  
Shaolan en effet, s'était planté devant elle et l'avait regardé très froidement.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié! »  
  
« S'il y a bien une personne que je ne plaindrais jamais c'est toi et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi !!! Mais moi aussi j'ai une famille, et si je me serais retrouvée dans la même situation, j'aurais accepté sans hésiter l'aide que l'on m'aurait offerte ! » siffla-t-elle irritée.  
  
« Tu n'es pas à ma place, alors oublie cette histoire ! »  
  
« Tu n'es qu'un triple idiot !! Crétin sans cervelle ! Abruti de… pff, ça ne vaut même pas la peine de me fatiguer.... Miyu, Meiling faites attention à vous ! Vous savez où j'habite maintenant, alors n'hésitez pas ! »  
  
Sur ce elle tourna les talons et rentra chez elle tremblante de rage, laissant Shaolan seul dans le couloir.  
  
La main de Meiling sur son épaule le réveilla.  
  
« On y va ! » dit-il décidé.  
  
Les 2 jeunes femmes le fixèrent indécises, puis finalement le suivirent.  
  
Une fois dehors et après s'être assurés qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du jeune homme en silence. Ce fut Shaolan qui l'interrompit.  
  
« Il faut que tu quittes la ville Miyu ! »  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas j'ai tout prévu, dans 4h00 je décolle pour le paradis ! »  
  
« Merci pour ton aide… »  
  
Miyu le regarda un instant puis sourit tendrement, ce qui étonna Shaolan plus qu'autre chose.  
  
« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider un peu plus ! »  
  
« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, maintenant que Meiling est avec moi, je vais le faire payer au centuple !! »  
  
« Je sais... »  
  
« … »  
  
« Li, n'hésite pas à faire appel à Sakura ! »  
  
« Miyu ne commence pas… »  
  
« Ecoute, j'ai une bonne intuition pour ce genre de chose, et je peux t'assurer que c'est une fille bien ! Si tu veux vraiment que cette histoire finisse sans problème, il faudra que tu lui fasses confiance. »  
  
« Tu as besoin d'un taxi pour l'aéroport ? »  
  
Miyu sourit devant le changement direct de sujet. Elle laissa tomber, sachant que l'orgueil du jeune homme ne plierait pas devant elle.  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
Shaolan appela un taxi et ouvrit la porte de la voiture à la jeune femme.  
  
« Fais attention à toi ! » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Vous aussi…Meiling, j'aurais aimé te connaître dans d'autres circonstances »  
  
« Moi aussi » répondit la jeune femme.  
  
Miyu allait se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Shaolan, mais se retint devant le visage perplexe du jeune homme.  
  
« Je commence une vie honnête, et il est hors de question que je replonge dans mes travers en volant un homme destiné à une autre ! » exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Tu m'as très bien comprise, beau gosse… »  
  
« Pour sûr, même moi j'ai très bien compris !! » dit Meiling le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Elle monta dans la voiture et ferma la portière. Avant que le taxi ne parte, elle rajouta cependant une phrase coquine à propos de son infirmière improvisée qui fit rougir Shaolan jusqu'à la racine des cheveux !  
  
« Si elle te fait cet effet rien qu'en te touchant l'épaule, je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de ton 'copain' lorsqu'elle te prendra dans ses bras ! »  
  
« MIYU !!!!!!!!! »  
  
« BYE BEAU GOSSE, ET MERCI POUR TOUT !!!!!! »  
  
Shaolan regarda le taxi s'éloigner en compagnie de sa cousine qui riait aux éclats et retourna finalement chez lui, décidé à prendre les choses en main dès demain et à mettre à l'abri la jeune fille. 


	15. 14

Chapitre XIV.  
  
Un bruit de porte derrière lui se fit entendre, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui venait le déranger.  
  
« Vous les avez trouvé ? »  
  
« Il manque une équipe, nous aurons une… »  
  
« Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question ! »  
  
« Non, pas encore. »   
  
La phrase de Gang était à peine audible. Duett se retourna vers son homme de main.  
  
« Sais tu que si les Li et la putain ne se trouvent pas devant moi demain à la même heure je serais très contrarié. »  
  
Gang déglutit, espérant ne pas avoir à subir les reproches de son patron. Par moment, il enviait de loin Shaolan qui avait eu le courage de se faire la malle.  
  
« Chef, pourquoi continuer à les poursuivre, on devrait plutôt se barrer...»   
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre le plia en 2.  
  
« Parce qu'il s'agit du clan des Li, la plus puissante des familles chinoises, et si je me débarrasse du chef, je n'aurais plus aucun problème pour étendre mon réseau crétin !! » dit-il en obligeant l'homme à relever la tête.  
  
« Je veux que Shaolan, Meiling et Miyu soient devant moi, demain à la même heure ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Bien, tu peux t'en aller… »  
  
Gang ne se fit pas prier et disparu à la vitesse de l'éclair, sous le regard presque amusé de son patron, qui redevint sérieux une fois seul.  
  
« J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'ai compris que je n'arriverais pas à te contrôler !! C'est dommage à cause de sa ténacité sa famille ne pourra plus continuer à vivre tranquillement quand j'aurais le contrôle de leurs affaires ! Vraiment dommage ! »  
  
« J'ARRIVE !!!!!!!! » hurla Sakura en entendant la sonnerie.  
  
Elle se précipita vers son entrée, excitée à l'idée de revoir sa cousine et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter au cou de cette dernière !  
  
« Tomoyo !!! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de te voir !! »  
  
« Moi aussi ma chérie… » dit Tomoyo souriante.  
  
« Ben et moi alors ! »  
  
Les 2 jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers Eriol qui portait les sacs. Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les 2.  
  
« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué…Aller ne restez pas devant la porte ! Entrez ! »  
  
« Heu, Sakura ne nous sommes pas venus seuls. » dit Eriol soudain sérieux.  
  
Sakura regarda intriguée son futur beau cousin et remarqua la présence d'une femme d'âge mure au visage fatigué et anxieux.  
  
« Oh, pardonnez mon impolitesse…Bonjour madame ! »  
  
« Ce n'est rien ! Bonjour mademoiselle.» répondit la femme en souriant poliment.  
  
Sakura les fit entrer tous les 3 en se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette femme. « Installez vous ! Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? »  
  
« Café !! » répondirent les 3 présents.  
  
Sakura se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit la bouilloire à chauffer. Elle revint avec une assiette de gâteaux et finalement s'installa.  
  
« Alors Eriol…Je sais que je vais être un peu brusque mais, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi as-tu plié bagage dès que je t'ai parlé de Shaolan ? »  
  
« Eh bien en fait… » commença Eriol.  
  
« Laisse Eriol, c'est moi qui lui doit des explications ! »  
  
Sakura regarda la femme surprise puis se retourna vers Eriol.  
  
« Vous avez raison. Sakura avant toute chose je tiens à te présenter Yelan Li, elle répondra à toutes tes questions concernant… »  
  
« Li ? » répéta Sakura.  
  
« Oui…Je suis la mère de Shaolan ! »   
  
Sakura faillit tomber de sa chaise. Alors ça, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! Comment Eriol la connaissait ? Et pourquoi était-elle là ? Scotchée, elle ne réussit pas à prononcer un seul mot, même pas un son pour tenter de demander des explications.  
  
« Je sais que tu es surprise Sakura…Mais, tu vois Eriol est un lointain parent de Shaolan ! » expliqua Tomoyo devant une Sakura de plus en plus incrédule.  
  
« Oui, et même si cela remonte à notre arrière - arrière grand père…Ma famille et celle des Li ont toujours été très liées. » finit Eriol.  
  
Sakura, toujours sans voix, ne se reprit que lorsque Yelan se fit entendre à nouveau.  
  
« Je suis désolée pour tout ce que vous devez endurer...Et vous expliquez la situation est la moindre des choses. Mais avant de commencer…j'aimerais savoir si mon fils va bien. » demanda Yelan avec une voix fatiguée.  
  
Le bruit de la bouilloire se fit entendre, mais personne ne bougea. Finalement Sakura réagit. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec 4 tasses de bon café.  
  
« Tenez…Je…Votre fils va bien…Enfin, il allait bien quand je l'ai vu hier soir avec sa cousine… » répondit enfin Sakura.   
  
« Vous l'avez vu avec Meiling !!!!! » s'écria la mère de Shaolan manquant de renverser son café.  
  
« Heu, oui…Ils sont arrivés hier soir, après ton coup de fil Tomoyo…Shaolan était blessé…mais rien de grave !! » rajouta-t-elle rapidement pour rassurer Yelan et Eriol.  
  
« Ils sont restés environ une heure…et j'ai appris que votre fils était venu chercher Meiling…Disons plutôt la sauver !! »  
  
« Où sont-ils maintenant ? » demanda Eriol.  
  
« Je l'ignore, chez lui je suppose…Il a refusé très 'gentiment' mon offre de passer la nuit ici ! » dit Sakura sarcastique.  
  
Elle vit le visage de Yelan s'assombrir à nouveau, alors que le soulagement semblait l'avoir envahi en découvrant que Meiling était avec Shaolan. Sakura se sentit triste pour cette femme. La mère de Li devait souffrir énormément et elle la comprenait très bien, vu qu'elle aussi avait perdu un être cher.  
  
« Si Meiling est avec lui, ça veut dire que…Mon dieu ils ne sont pas encore tiré d'affaires ! » murmura Tomoyo.  
  
« Sakura tu sais où habite Shaolan ? » s'empressa de demander Eriol.  
  
« Non, je suis désolée…Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire où il habitait, même pas à Lara ! »  
  
« Qui est Lara ? »  
  
« Ma colocataire et…enfin, l'ancienne petite amie de votre fils. »  
  
Yelan fronça un instant les sourcils, traitant mentalement son fils d'irresponsable, puis fixa Sakura à nouveau. Si Shaolan avait refusé de rester c'était pour protéger la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle…D'une certaine façon il devait tenir à cette Sakura ! Alors pourquoi avait-il cherché ailleurs ?  
  
« Mon fils est vraiment idiot… »  
  
« Vous n'avez pas idée ! » osa dire Sakura. Et même, si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas tout le monde sourit. Puis Yelan retrouva son sérieux.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous savez exactement ? »  
  
« Eh bien, en fait peu de chose…D'après ce que j'ai compris Li a quitté une organisation criminelle, mais celle-ci avait enlevé Meiling. Il est donc venu jusqu'au japon pour la secourir ! » résuma sakura.  
  
« Tu en sais déjà pas mal… » constata tomoyo.  
  
« En effet, mais les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que ça. » commença Yelan.  
  
« Peu avant les 17 ans de Shaolan, mon mari décéda après plusieurs mois de soins dans les meilleurs hôpitaux ! Ce fut une perte énorme pour tous, mais c'est Shaolan qui en a le plus souffert… »  
  
Sakura écoutait silencieuse…Son cœur se serra…Une tristesse profonde commençait à l'envahir…Pourquoi ? Elle ne se posa pas la question.  
  
« Etant le seul héritier male de la famille, les associés de mon mari se tournèrent tout naturellement vers lui, ne prenant pas en compte son jeune âge, son chagrin et sa rancoeur…Il considérait que son père nous avait abandonnés !»   
  
Les 3 jeunes gens restèrent silencieux et continuaient à écouter Yelan dont le ton de la voix était extrêmement calme comme si cette histoire ne la concernait pas.  
  
« Sans tenir compte de son avis, il fut propulsé au rang de chef de la famille la plus puissante de Chine...Et ce statut lui interdisait toutes faiblesses quelles qu'elles soient ! Il ne pouvait pas faire le deuil de son père, il ne pouvait plus fréquenter ses amis et pire que tout…Il ne pouvait plus chercher le soutien de ses sœurs et moi ou nous en donner ! On l'éloignait peu à peu de sa famille… »  
  
Yelan soupira un instant, puis reprit.  
  
« Au moment où il avait le plus besoin de nous, il s'est retrouvé seul…Sa rancœur se transforma en colère violente et le seul moyen pour lui de se défouler était les arts martiaux. Mais, durant les compétitions, il ne cherchait plus seulement à gagner, il voulait aussi détruire son adversaire…Lui faire autant de mal possible ! C'est là, à un de ses combats, qu'il rencontra Duett ! »  
  
« Cet homme était connu pour ses actes criminels et sa violence…Mais Shaolan n'en tint pas compte trop content de massacrer chacun de ses concurrents lors des combats clandestins, pour ne plus être le seul à souffrir… »  
  
Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…Comment Shaolan avait pu se laisser influencer par un criminel sans scrupules ? Le Li qu'elle connaissait semblait tellement sûr de lui et avoir du discernement. Et maintenant elle découvrait que ce n'était qu'un jeune homme qui avait un cœur (Si! Si! Je vous jure…Qui oserait dire le contraire ? ^^''' NdA) et qui avait souffert !  
  
« Duett a profité de la faiblesse de Shaolan en s'enrichissant sur son dos et en s'immiçant par la même occasion dans les affaires des Li ! Shaolan était une aubaine pour lui, il pensait qu'en le contrôlant, il aurait accès aux réseaux financiers et commerciaux de ma famille !! Mais Duett avait fait une chose qui provoqua la haine de Shaolan et donc sa perte!! »  
  
Le cœur de Sakura battait à tout rompre…Elle attendait en frémissant la suite ! Cette histoire était invraisemblable !! Aussi invraisemblable que l'envie, de plus en plus forte, d'aider de tout son cœur cet abruti qui ne s'était montré gentil avec elle qu'une seule fois !!  
  
« Mon fils commençait à se rendre compte de ses actes ! Il avait compris qu'il faisait souffrir sa famille, en particulier grâce à Eriol et Meiling, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter !!! Shaolan, perdant peu à peu confiance en cet homme, s'éloigna donc de Duett. Ce dernier fit cependant une erreur terrible en menaçant la vie de ses sœurs pour tenter de le récupérer !  
  
La colère de Shaolan fut telle qu'il détruisit le bureau de ce criminel et lui jura de le tuer s'il touchait à un seul cheveu de l'un des Li… Mon fils quitta définitivement l'organisation et pour nous la vie retrouva enfin un peu de calme et de bonheur ! Shaolan avait même fait le deuil de son père et repris ses études. Cependant… »  
  
Yelan s'arrêta. Elle, qui n'avait pas montré une seule émotion depuis le début de son récit, commençait à trembler.   
  
« Voulez-vous que je continue ? » demanda Eriol en posant une main sur l'épaule de Yelan. Cette dernière sourit faiblement et répondit par la négative.  
  
« Duett n'avait pas laissé tomber…Il savait que Shaolan ne pouvait faire appel aux autorités chinoises car ses sœurs et moi-même risquions de tout perdre par sa faute ! Alors il n'a pas hésité à enlever Meiling…Voyez vous, Shaolan et elle sont très proches, et en capturant sa cousine Duett avait fait d'une pierre 2 coups ! Se venger de Shaolan et retrouver un excellent combattant ! »  
  
Sakura retint son souffle. C'était dur à admettre, mais la peine de cœur de Lara n'était rien comparée à ce que Shaolan et sa famille devaient subir. Comment pouvait-elle encore penser que ce n'était qu'un enfoiré égoïste !! Il était près à se sacrifier pour sa famille !! Elle était même prête à croire que Shaolan était un homme généreux…Pensée pourtant absurde, si elle se basait sur son comportement avec les femmes !  
  
« Shaolan n'a pas cherché à comprendre…Dès qu'il a su pour Meiling, il partit à sa recherche pour découvrir rapidement qu'elle était au Japon. » dit Eriol.  
  
« C'est pour ça que tu étais si inquiet quand Tomoyo t'a parlé de notre rencontre ? »  
  
« Oui et non… » murmura-t-il, puis voyant le regard étonné de Sakura, il continua.  
  
« Je savais que son ancien patron serait au courant de son arrivée au Japon, et vu que Duett n'a aucun scrupule, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à ses connaissances. Shaolan n'est pas du genre à mettre en danger des personnes qui lui sont proches, mais lorsque tu m'as dit que les hommes de Duett t'avaient attaquée… »  
  
Eriol fut interrompu par une exclamation de Yelan, qu'il rassura en lui disant que tout s'était bien passé.  
  
« Tu as pensé que moi aussi je risquais de finir entre les mains de cet homme ! » finit Sakura.   
  
Tomoyo serra la main d'Eriol et l'obligea à continuer.  
  
« Shaolan ne l'aurait permis ! Quitte à commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ! »  
  
« Laquelle ? » demanda Sakura, redoutant déjà la réponse.  
  
« Tuer quelqu'un… » prononça Eriol dans un souffle.  
  
Tadaaa!! Voilà enfin le mystère est révélé! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Bon, mauvais? Ah, la, la je suis une éternelle insatisfaite. Bref, on approche à grands pas du dénouement final!! D'ailleurs je voudrais votre avis: Sakura et Shaolan ensemble à la fin, oui ou non? A vous de me le dire, je verrais ce que je peux faire!!  
  
Enfin, avant de vous quitter je voudrez à remercier, Sakionnelle (t'es la meilleure!), Mitt, marie-moune et ptitebrem, pour leur reviews, ainsi que mon prof préféré (si, si, c'est pendant ses cours que j'écris les grandes lignes de mes fics!!) qui a eu l'excellente idée de participer à une réunion académique, me permettant ainsi de finir le chapitre 13 et 14 par la même occasion,vu que je suis superstitieuse! Gros bisous. 


	16. 15

Chapitre XV.  
  
Shaolan se passa la main sur l'épaule. Il avait encore l'impression que les doigts de Sakura étaient encore en train de parcourir sa peau. Cette fille avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur lui…Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais maintenant chaque fois que Sakura était en face de lui il ne savait plus comment réagir !! Merde, mais pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit aussi…généreuse ??? pensa-t-il.  
  
« Shaolan ? »  
  
« Je suis là Meiling ! Tu as bien dormi ? »  
  
« Oui, pour la première fois depuis plus de 6 mois !!! »  
  
Shaolan sourit, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
« Et ce ne sera pas la dernière !!! » promit-il en préparant le petit déjeuner.  
  
« Tu faisais quoi debout devant la fenêtre ? » demanda Meiling malicieuse.  
  
« Rien. » dit Shaolan pour éviter que le sujet soit approfondi, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Mais il avait oublié que sa cousine était plutôt du genre coriace !!  
  
« Vraiment ? Tu ne pensais pas plutôt à 2 magnifiques yeux verts ! »  
  
« Meiling… » commença Shaolan en tentant de garder son calme.  
  
« Quoi Meiling ? Ce serait compréhensible…Sakura est jolie et surtout très gentille !! »  
  
« Meiling… »  
  
« Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, mais franchement je trouve que c'est une fille super !! »  
  
« MEILING !!!!!!! »   
  
« Mais quoi je ne fais que dire la vérité…Moi je trouve franchement qu'elle ferait une belle cousine géniale… »  
  
« ELLE NE M'AIME PAS !!!! ELLE NE ME REGARDE MEME PAS !! JE ME SUIS COMPORTE COMME UN SALOP AVEC SA MEILLEURE AMIE ! COMMENT VEUX TU QU'ELLE PUISSE TOMBER AMOUREUSE D'UN TYPE COMME MOI ! » hurla Shaolan à bout de nerfs.   
  
Meiling resta un instant silencieuse. Puis un immense sourire éclaira son visage.  
  
« Ah je vois !! C'est bien la première que tu te retrouves dans cet état pour une fille !! »  
  
Shaolan rougit tellement qu'il aurait pu servir de phare pour guider les bateaux.  
  
« Tu es complètement cuit !! Comme c'est mignon…! »  
  
« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est pas le moment de sombrer dans la mièvrerie !»  
  
« Ce que je dis est parfaitement sensé au contraire !! » rétorqua Meiling vexée.  
  
« Ecoute, je lui suis très reconnaissant pour son coup de main hier, mais ça s'arrête là, d'accord ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine au caractère explosif, alors ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs. »  
  
« Je me rappelles pourtant que quelque chose sous ta ceinture ne la considérait pas comme une gamine, hier soir !! » dit Meiling sournoisement.  
  
Shaolan vira au bordeaux, en grommelant quelque chose ressemblant à 'mêles toi de tes affaires !', et se dirigea dans le salon sous les rires moqueurs de Meiling. Rires qui s'arrêtèrent soudain quand elle vit son cousin pâlir visiblement.  
  
« Shaolan… » prononça-t-elle effrayée.  
  
« Merde, j'aurais dû l'imaginer !! Meiling file t'habiller, il faut qu'on quitte cet appart maintenant !! »  
  
La jeune fille ne demanda même pas ce que son cousin avait vu par la fenêtre. Elle courut dans la chambre du jeune homme et ressortit 5 minutes après débraillée mais habillée.   
  
Ils quittèrent l'appartement et décidèrent d'emprunter les escaliers qui menaient au parking ! Shaolan espérait que les gorilles de Duett n'étaient pas encore entrés dans le bâtiment.Il n'avait pas été assez prudent! Il savait que Duett allait trouver où il logeait, mais Shaolan n'aurait pas cru que ce serait aussi rapide!  
  
Ils arrivèrent précipitemment à la voiture, mais leurs efforts furent vains.   
  
« Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber Li…Même si tu es un pro en arts martiaux, toi et ta cousine ne pourraient pas nous échapper ! » fit une voix derrière leur dos.  
  
Les 2 cousins se retournèrent, seulement pour constater qu'une trentaine de montagne de muscles les encerclaient (j'y suis peut-être allée un peu for!^^'').  
  
« Meiling mets toi dernière moi… »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Tu ne pourras rien faire, alors suivez nous tranquillement et y'aura pas de bobos !! »  
  
Shaolan et Meiling se regardèrent. Tous 2 savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, comme ils savaient qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas aussi facilement. D'un commun accord, ils se mirent en position d'attaque sous le regard incrédule de leurs assaillants.  
  
« Comme vous voudrez… » dit Takashi, et avant que lui et ses hommes furent prêts, Shaolan et Meiling se jetèrent sur eux.  
  
Ils étaient parfaitement synchrones, et savaient exactement quand l'un avait besoin de l'autre. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement les épaules et leurs expériences dans les arts martiaux et les combats clandestins leur donnèrent un grand avantage.   
  
Mais aucun des 2 n'avaient prévus ce qui arriva par la suite.  
  
  
  
Meiling s'écarta légèrement de Shaolan pour pouvoir effectuer un balayage (l'attaquant accroupi utilise sa jambe pour faire perdre l'équilibre à son adversaire !! Il y a bien sûr d'autres manières plus simples. NdA) sur l'un des gorilles de Duett. Takashi en profita pour attaquer par derrière Shaolan dont la garde était découverte.  
  
Bloqué par Takashi, Shaolan reçu plusieurs dizaine de coups de poing dans le ventre par un autre homme.   
  
Il réussit cependant à se libérer avec un coup de coude bien placé qui coupa le souffle de Takashi, et asséna une droite magistrale à son autre agresseur.  
  
Meiling voyant Shaolan en difficulté se précipita pour le rejoindre, mais elle fut bloquée par Gang, qui était resté en retrait tout le long.  
  
Elle allait lui faire subir le même sort que son cousin avait réservé à Takashi, quand quelque chose de froid et solide collée contre sa tempe l'en empêcha.  
  
« LI !!! »  
  
Shaolan se retourna un instant et stoppa immédiatement son attaque lorsqu'il vit dans quelle posture se trouvait Meiling.  
  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter, Gang…Lâche ma cousine !! TOUT DE SUITE ! » dit Shaolan froidement en s'essuyant le sang de sa lèvre inférieure.  
  
« Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit Li ! Mais vu que tu es un ancien collègue, je t'offre une solution : tu nous laisses partir tranquillement et ta cousine restera toujours aussi jolie et…vivante ! »  
  
Shaolan fit un mouvement en avant mais Takashi le bloqua avec un coup de pied dans le ventre. La douleur fut tellement forte qu'il se plia en 2.  
  
« Je vois que tu as décidé de réfléchir ! Takashi, donne lui ton portable !! »  
  
Shaolan vit un téléphone glisser jusqu'à lui…Il releva la tête et croisa le regard plein de regrets de sa cousine.  
  
« Tu vas nous laisser partir avec ta cousine. Gardes précieusement ce téléphone, le boss te contactera pour te dire où retrouver ton adorable Meiling et ce que tu devras faire pour la récupérer… » dit Gang en embrassant les cheveux de cette dernière.  
  
« Ne la touche pas !! » hurla Shaolan en tentant de se remettre debout.  
  
« Oh, un véritable héro…Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas envie de mourir…Tu retrouvas ta cousine saine et sauve, si tu obéis gentiment au boss. Vous autres on y va !! »  
  
Shaolan essaya encore de se lever, mais il reçut un coup de poing extrêmement violent en plein visage.  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas toutou, tu la reverras bientôt ta chère cousine !! Mais il faudra en payer le prix ! » dit Takashi mesquin.  
  
Shaolan vit Meiling, désepsérée, être traînée dans un fourgon noir (Super originale la couleur !!-_-) et ne put rien faire pour les en empêcher : On lui avait encore enlevé sa famille !!! Il avait encore échoué !!   
  
Accablé, en colère contre lui-même il serra les poings en se relevant et vit disparaître les véhicules. Seul dans le parking, il resta immobile un instant, revoyant en boucle la scène précendente. Il se sentait inutile, vide…Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.  
  
Que je suis méchante...Un seul chapitre!! Ben, j'ai essayé en tout cas de faire le plus rapidement possible. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Ne vous en faites pas je suis en train de me mettre sur le chapitre 16, qui j'espère sera meilleur et beaucoup plus gai!!  
  
Bref, comme toujours merci aux reviewers: Sakionnelle, Lyla-chan, moune, Mitt et Tenshi dont j'ai vu les encouragements par reviews interposées!! Et à très très vite!!  
  
Bisous 


	17. 16

Chapitre XVI.  
  
Après avoir été mise au courant de la situation de Shaolan, Sakura tentait de donner le plus d'informations possibles à Eriol et Yelan pour le retrouver.  
  
« Si ce n'était pas le week end, on aurait pu demander à la fac vu que vous êtes sa mère ! » dit Sakura dépitée.  
  
« Il n'a pris aucun risque…Je dois avouer qu'il est très doué ! Même si maintenant ça pose problème ! » continua Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo restait silencieuse et tentait de réconforter la mère de Shaolan, qui lui était très reconnaissante.  
  
« Raaaah, mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi méfiant ???? » s'écria Sakura.  
  
Yelan allait lui dire quelque chose mais la porte sonna.  
  
« Tu attends quelqu'un Sakura ? »  
  
« Non, ça doit être Lara qui doit rentrer de chez Cat. Elle oublie toujours ses clés ! J'ARRIVE !! » cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée sous le regard amusé de Tomoyo et Eriol, et perplexe de Yelan.  
  
« C'est bon…j'arri… » elle se tut immédiatement.  
  
Ce qui vit Sakura au moment où elle avait ouvert la choqua.  
  
« Oh merde !! Shaolan… » s'écria-t-elle en voyant que le jeune homme était couvert de bleus, le visage en sang et tenait à peine sur ses jambes.  
  
« Est-ce que ton offre tient toujours ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de garder son calme et ne remarquant pas tout de suite l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » tenta Sakura.  
  
« REPONDS !! » cria Shaolan.  
  
« Sakura qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Oh mon dieu…ERIOL» demanda Tomoyo en rejoignant sa cousine.  
  
« Je t'en prie…réponds ! » demanda encore une fois Shaolan suppliant.  
  
« Que…mais bien sûr !! » dit elle paniquée ne sachant pas de quelle offre il parlait. Shaolan sourit soulagé.  
  
« Merci… » murmura-t-il. Il tenta d'avancer mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il tomba dans les bras de Sakura (Malin ce Shaolan !!NdA) qui était complètement médusée.  
  
« Shaolan… » s'écria Eriol, suivi de près par Yelan.  
  
Le jeune homme appuyé sur Sakura, leva la tête, étonné puis extrêmement surpris lorsqu'il vit sa mère.  
  
« Mère ? »  
  
« Mon fils ! » dit Yelan sur le bord des larmes.  
  
« Allez viens il faut te soigner !! » dit Sakura, de nouveau calme, en transportant Shaolan jusqu'au salon.  
  
Là, elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé et courut dans la salle de bain récupérer la trousse de premiers secours qu'elle avait utilisé la veille.  
  
« Que faites vous ici tous les 2 ? » demanda Shaolan grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur.  
  
« Et tu nous le demandes !! Ta mère était au bord de la crise de nerfs sans tes nouvelles !! Et quand j'ai su que tu étais au Japon, je n'allais sûrement pas la laisser dans l'inquiétude et te laisser agir comme un idiot !!! » s'écria Eriol en colère.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Comment connaissez vous Sakura ? »  
  
Cette dernière venant d'arriver sursauta en entendant son prénom sortir des lèvres du jeune chinois. C'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait…Elle en était presque contente, mais aurait préféré que ce soit arrivé dans d'autres circonstances. Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il se prenne une raclée pour qu'il ne la traite plus de gamine !! Les mecs sont vraiment des crétins !! se dit-elle  
  
« Disons que je suis son futur beau cousin !! » dit Eriol malicieusement en voyant Tomoyo rougir. La proposition était à peine cachée !!  
  
« Je vois…Aïe ! »  
  
« Oh ça va, je t'ai à peine touché !! » dit Sakura en lui posant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur l'arcade sourcilière.  
  
« Shaolan que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Yelan, en s'asseyant près de son fils.  
  
« Ils ont repris Meiling… »  
  
Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Plus personne ne bougea et attendait les réponses de Shaolan.  
  
« Ils ont réussi à trouver où je vivais…Plus d'une trentaine…Il a envoyé plus d'une trentaine d'hommes !!! Je n'ai rien pu faire…Ils ont pris Meiling et m'ont dit d'attendre le coup de fil de papounet si je voulais la revoir vivante !! »  
  
Silence à nouveau. Shaolan se laissait soigner calmement, appréciant secrètement ce contact tendre avec Sakura.  
  
« Il veut quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Eriol  
  
« Oui, et il s'attend à me voir arriver seul…Comme je l'ai toujours fait !! »  
  
A ce moment, une gifle violente lui décrocha la mâchoire ! Sakura laissa même tomber son coton et se leva brusquement.  
  
« OUI, TOUJOURS SEUL !!!!!! EST CE QUE TU TE RENDS UN PEU COMPTE DE CE QUI SE PASSE PAR TA FAUTE !!!!!! » hurla Yelan à l'encontre de son fils qui ne savait pas quoi dire face à la colère de sa mère.  
  
« J'ai perdu mon mari, et j'aurais retrouvé mon fils pour le perdre à nouveau à cause de son orgueil !!!!!! Et Meiling, que va-t-elle devenir !!! »  
  
Shaolan gardait la tête baissée, sachant très bien qu'il l'avait mérité et regrettant amèrement chacun de ses actes pour avoir poussé sa mère aussi loin.  
  
« REPONDS SHAOLAN !! QUE COMPTES TU FAIRE POUR REPARER TES ERREURS ET SORTIR TA COUSINE DE LA !! »  
  
Sakura, Eriol et Tomoyo n'osaient pas bouger, intimidés et se sentant de trop dans cette affaire de famille. Ils décidèrent alors de se diriger silencieusement vers la cuisine et de suivre la scène de là.  
  
« TU COMPTES ENFIN ACCEPTER LA REALITE ET L'AIDE DES GENS QUI T'AIMENT !!! TU COMPTES ENFIN ADMETTRE QUE TU T'ES COMPORTE COMME UN IDIOT INCONSCIENT !! SHAOLAN LI REPONDS MOI !!!!!! »   
  
Silence. Et ce silence exaspérait Yelan plus qu'autre chose, qui avait vécu dans l'angoisse depuis des mois.  
  
« TU ES UN LI ! ALORS AGIS COMME TEL !!! J'EXIGE UNE REPONSE !!!!!! »  
  
« Je suis désolé mère… » murmura enfin Shaolan, les yeux toujours baissés.  
  
« Je vous demande pardon… »  
  
En entendant ses paroles, Yelan sembla se calmer. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.  
  
« Shaolan, regarde moi… » dit elle doucement. Elle attendit que son fils la regarde dans les yeux puis poursuivit.  
  
« Tu n'es pas responsable de l'enlèvement de Meiling…Tu es seulement responsable des effets de ton orgueil ! Tu ne pouvais pas la sauver seul… »  
  
« Mère… »  
  
« Tu sais que j'ai raison…Tes actes sont honorables, mais cela t'a mis en danger, ainsi que Meiling…Tu veux sauver ta famille…Alors accepte aussi l'aide de ses membres ! » dit elle finalement en prenant son fils dans ses bras.  
  
« Je t'aime mon garçon et je ne veux pas te perdre. »  
  
Surpris par cet élan de tendresse, Shaolan ne réagit pas tout de suite…Puis finalement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère.  
  
« Moi aussi maman… » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, heureux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps se sentant en paix avec lui-même.  
  
Depuis la cuisine, 3 autres jeunes gens observaient la scène, attendris et en silence.  
  
« Mon dieu…C'est grave, je crois que je suis en train de commencer apprécier Li… » murmura Sakura sur le bord des larmes.  
  
« Tu es beaucoup trop sensible ma chérie !! »  
  
« Tu peux parler toi tu pleures déjà !! » renchérit Sakura en montrant les joues de Tomoyo du doigt.  
  
« Vous êtes toutes les 2 trop fleurs bleues !! » dit Eriol amusé.  
  
« Ah oui, ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui ai fait une demande en mariage à peine déguisée !!! »  
  
Eriol rougit sous la remarque de Sakura, mais se reprit rapidement face au sourire tendre de sa Tomoyo.  
  
« On en reparlera lorsque cette histoire sera finie !! »  
  
Sakura et Tomoyo se mirent à rire, puis suivirent Eriol dans le salon où les 2 Li avaient repris une attitude un peu plus détachée.  
  
Sakura regarda intriguée la mère de Shaolan qui lui souriait gentiment.  
  
« Peux tu continuer à soigner mon fils…Je crois qu'il préfère ton touché délicat aux caresses de sa mère. »  
  
Sakura et Shaolan rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux énervés surtout le rire amusé de Tomoyo et Eriol. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment ? C'est quoi toutes ces allusions? se demanda Sakura en se remettant au travail.  
  
« Bien, Shaolan…Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Eriol en reprenant son sérieux.  
  
« Comme je te l'ai dit, aïe…Duett s'attend à me voir débarquer seul comme je l'ai toujours fait, aïe…Sauf que cette fois ci, aïe…Je ne mettrais pas Meiling en danger en y allant seul ! AÏEUH…Sakura, tu pourrais faire plus doucement ! »  
  
« Tu ne trouves pas justement que trop de filles y sont allées doucement avec toi !! » dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Shaolan toussota mais ne répondit rien, sachant que c'était mérité.  
  
« Même si je viens avec toi, on ne sera que 2… » dit Eriol en reprenant la conversation sérieusement.  
  
« Tu crois que je savais que tu étais ici ! Si je suis venu chez Sakura c'est pour avoir l'aide de la police !! »  
  
Sakura, qui avait frémit lorsqu'elle avait entendu son prénom à nouveau, comprit enfin où Shaolan voulait en venir tout à l'heure. Elle regarda le jeune homme, puis lui fit un sourire entendu.  
  
« Tu es moins idiot que je le croyais ! » dit-elle, secrètement satisfaite en le voyant froncer les sourcils, vexé.  
  
Eriol, Yelan et Tomoyo regardèrent les 2 jeunes gens perplexes.  
  
« Sakura tu peux m'expliquer… » demanda gentiment Tomoyo.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié Yukito !! » fit Sakura un sourire géant sur les lèvres. Tomoyo comprit immédiatement, et s'empressa de rassurer Eriol et Yelan.  
  
« Votre famille ne risquera rien Madame Li…Je crois que votre fils a reçu un don de dieu en rencontrant Sakura !! » dit-elle souriante sous le regard gêné de Shaolan.  
  
« Mais… »  
  
« Vous allez comprendre très vite !! » coupa-t-elle pour se retourner finalement vers Sakura qui était au téléphone.  
  
« Bonjour, pourrais-je à Monsieur Tsukishiro…Allo ! Yukito !! C'est Sakura…Oui, je vais très bien merci, dis moi est ce que tu peux passer chez moi…Ben, immédiatement ce serait bien ...Non, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin d'un petit coup de main…Je sais que tu es au travail, mais justement c'est pour le boulot que je t'appelle…Non, je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant !!! S'il te plaît Yuki !!!...Merci, Merci, tu es vraiment génial…À tout de suite !! Bisous !! »  
  
Sakura raccrocha satisfaite.  
  
« Il arrive dans 20 minutes ! » dit elle triomphante avant de retourner soigner Shaolan, dont personne ne s'était occupé (le pauvre !! C'est qu'il perd du sang !!NdA).  
  
« J'espère que le coup de fil que tu dois recevoir n'arrivera pas tout de suite ! » conclut-elle en lui mettant un pansement.  
  
« Tu n'as rien à craindre, Duett doit aussi assurer ses arrières ! » répondit shaolan en évitant de regarder Sakura dans les yeux.  
  
« Pouvez vous m'expliquer ? » demanda Yelan.  
  
« Oh, disons que j'ai une petite relation dans la police de Tokyo…Et que par conséquent, elle ne vous impliquera pas dans cette affaire s'il le peux !! » assura Sakura confiante.  
  
« Petite Relation ??? Je croyais que Yukito était devenu inspecteur !! » s'écria Tomoyo.  
  
4 paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers Sakura qui se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
  
« Ben, en fait il est inspecteur en chef !! » répondit elle gênée.  
  
Aucun des présents ne savait quoi dire. Jusqu'à ce que Yelan parla pour les autres.  
  
« Merci…Merci de tout cœur !! Vous êtes une jeune fille formidable ! » dit elle en prenant la main d'une Sakura qui rougit encore plus gênée que tout à l'heure !  
  
« Oh mais y'a vraiment pas de quoi !!! Et puis il vaut mieux attendre que cette histoire finisse bien pour arriver aux remerciements ! »  
  
Shaolan regardait la scène distraitement.  
  
C'est vrai, il devait l'admettre, il avait vraiment reçu un don de dieu le jour où il a trouvé Sakura sur sa route !!  
  
Et revoilà un chapitre!! Je commence à être à cours d'idées(HELP!!!!!:'( ), mais bon, on avance, on avance. Les choses sont en train d'évoluer entre notre Sakura et Shaolan (évidemment, vu que l'on m'a conseillé de les mettre ensemble! Faut dire que Sakura sans Shaolan...Ben, ça ferait bizarre!^^)  
  
Bref, j'attends vos commentaires et vous remercie tous pour vos reviews (Sakionnelle, Lyla, marie-moune, Mitt...je vais allumer un cierge pour vous, tellement vous me faites plaisir ^^).  
  
A très vite. Bisous. 


	18. 17

Chapitre XVII.   
  
Yukito arriva comme prévu 20 minutes après le coup de file de Sakura. Il fut d'abord étonné de voir le nombre de personnes dans le 3 pièces de la jeune fille, puis surpris en apprenant qu'il avait en face de lui le leader de la plus grande puissance financière de Chine et, enfin carrément effaré en apprenant le lien qui existait entre les Li et un des criminels les plus recherchés d'Asie.  
  
« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous, un jeune homme...non, un gamin de 22 ans, avez cherché à vous occuper seul du sauvetage de votre cousine ! Et ce sachant que Duett est un fou dangereux ! » demanda Yukito incrédule à Shaolan.  
  
« Je vous...Oui ! » finit par répondre le jeune homme fatigué.  
  
« Mais c'est de l'inconscience !! Sakura, tu te rends compte du danger que tu cours ? »  
  
« Yukito arrête ! Ce Duett ne me connaît pas, et Shaolan ne m'a jamais impliquée dans cette affaire ! »  
  
« Jusqu'à maintenant...Qu'est ce que je vais dire à ton frère moi quand il apprendra cette histoire? »  
  
Les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce ne disaient rien, même Yelan, qui comprenait l'inquiétude tout à fait justifiée de l'inspecteur.  
  
« Tu lui diras simplement que j'aide des amis...Ce qu'il a toujours fait lui aussi ! » dit Sakura calmement, ne remarquant pas la légère rougeur qui apparut sur les joues de Shaolan.  
  
Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Il avait devant lui une jeune femme, qui l'avait toujours insulté, qui ne s'était jamais montrée tendre avec lui et qui semblait insensible à ses charmes...Et pour de bonnes raisons, il devait l'avouer ! Et pourtant...Elle l'aidait, lui et sa famille, non par pitié, mais par bonté d'âme !!   
  
Jamais il n'avait recherché l'affection de quelqu'un. Mais Sakura était différente ! Elle avait le coeur sur la main ! Et il voulait être important pour elle !  
  
En entendant le mot ami sortir de sa bouche, il sentit une profonde chaleur, mêlée à de l'amertume, envahir son coeur...Il s'était rendu soudain compte qu'il ne méritait même pas la considération de la jeune japonaise.  
  
« Tu es pas croyable !! Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour conserver l'anonymat des Li...Mais il faudra impérativement prendre Duett en flagrant délit ! Monsieur Li, je vais rassembler immédiatement quelques équipes qui vous suivront de loin jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous ! Il nous faudra des preuves irréfutables, et votre témoignage ainsi que celui de votre famille ne seront peut-être pas nécessaires ! » dit Yukito très professionnel (Je sais...Yukito flic, c'est une idée bizarr.Mais Yue n'est pas super chaleureux, alors ça m'est venu naturellement !^^NdA).  
  
« Tout ce que je veux c'est que ma famille soit tenue hors de cette histoire...Si un problème apparaît je serais votre témoin ! »  
  
« On en reparlera lorsque Duett sera derrière les barreaux ! Bien, je retourne au poste, Monsieur Li venez avec moi, on mettra tout en place là-bas et on en partira directement, une fois votre coup fil reçu ! »   
  
« Mais... » tenta de protester Eriol.  
  
« Non, vous vous restez là ! Aucun de vous ne doit sortir de cet appartement tant que je n'aurais pas appelé Sakura...C'est le prix à payer pour l'anonymat ! Ça te concerne aussi jeune fille !! » répondit Yukito, anticipant les protestations de tout le monde et montrant Sakura du doigt.  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas tout se passera bien, mère. » dit Shaolan pour rassurer Yelan.  
  
« Je te fais confiance. » répondit-elle simplement, certaine que son fils avait enfin pris la bonne décision (beh, mieux vaut tard que jamais!!NdA).  
  
Les 2 hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte suivis par Sakura.  
  
« Sakura, je suis très sérieux, tu ne bouges pas ! »  
  
« Yukito, je suis une adulte responsable !! » dit-elle agacée, puis elle rajouta plus gentiment : « Merci pour ton aide. »  
  
« Tu sais très bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi » prononça Yukito en lui caressant une joue, faisant sourire Sakura tendrement. Shaolan fronça les sourcils, légèrement irrité.   
  
« Il est temps d'y aller ! » exclama-t-il en tentant de se montrer aussi froid que d'habitude et de reprendre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait perdu en assistant à la scène: manquait plus qu'il soit jaloux ! (Oh non, pas du tout...la seule chose qu'il ne supporte pas c'est que Saki puisse regarder d'autres hommes que lui !!NdA).  
  
Sakura le regarda surprise, et allait répliquer quelque chose quand le bruit de la serrure de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre interrompant ainsi le cours de ses pensées.  
  
« Saki c'est m... »  
  
A peine entrée, Lara fit tomber son sac en apercevant le visage tuméfié de son ancien petit ami (Il doit vraiment pas être beau à voir !^^''). Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Et pourquoi était-il avec Sakura ? Elle était tellement choquée, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de Yukito.  
  
Shaolan et Sakura déglutirent en même temps. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une scène. Vraiment pas le moment !  
  
Heureusement, Yukito, pourtant ignare des histoires de cœur entre les 2 jeunes gens, prit les choses en mains.  
  
« Bien, allons-y Monsieur Li nous avons assez perdu de temps ! A toute à l'heure Sakura, je t'appelle dès que l'affaire sera réglée. Mademoiselle... » dit Yukito pour saluer Lara en passant le pas de la porte suivi de près par Shaolan.  
  
Ce dernier regarda Lara intensément. Il savait que les excuses ne servaient à rien dans ce genre d'histoire. Ce ne serait que de l'hypocrisie, pure et simple ! Il souhaita simplement que la jeune femme l'oublie vite, comme il le méritait. Avant de partir définitivement, il lança un coup d'œil à Sakura et sourit faiblement. Avec une amie pareille, Lara aura tôt fait de l'oublier !se dit-il.  
  
Puis finalement, sans prononcer un mot, il rejoignit Yukito près de l'ascenseur et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui.  
  
Lara regardait Sakura encore bouleversée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir Shaolan, surtout chez elle et en compagnie de la seule personne qui avait juré de le massacrer à la première occasion ! Qu'est ce qui se passait ?   
  
Elle jeta un oeil sur la jeune fille qui était en train de ramasser son sac.  
  
« Tu peux m'expliquer ! » demanda-t-elle froidement.  
  
Sakura leva la tête et fixa Lara dans les yeux. Elle savait que cette rencontre surprise avait dû choquer sa colocataire, aussi elle décida de passer outre le ton agressif de cette dernière.  
  
« C'est un peu long à expliquer, je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'installer au salon pour qu'on puisse en discuter calmement. »  
  
Lara ne répondit pas, mais fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Là, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir l'étrange comité d'accueil que composaient Tomoyo, Eriol et une inconnue.  
  
Comprenant de moins en moins, elle les salua rapidement, puis s'adressa à Sakura, ne lui donnant même pas le temps de faire les présentations avec Yelan.  
  
« Sakura, je voudrais te parler en privé ! » dit Lara très tendue.  
  
La jeune fille la regarda étonnée, mais ne voulant pas qu'une scène explose devant ses invités elle consentit à suivre Lara dans sa chambre.  
  
« Veuillez nous excusez ! Faites comme chez vous ! Tomoyo il y a encore du café dans la cuisine. » dit Sakura très calme. Après tout elle n'avait rien à se reprocher !  
  
Les 2 jeunes femmes laissèrent Tomoyo, Eriol et la mère de Shaolan seuls et très perplexes.  
  
« Bien qui veut encore du café ? » dit Tomoyo, pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère, en voyant sa cousine fermer la porte d'une des chambres.  
  
« Alors explique moi ce qu'il faisait ici ? » redemanda Lara toujours aussi froidement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Sakura aurait osé faire entrer le 'traître' dans leur appartement.   
  
« Shaolan et sa famille... »  
  
« Depuis quand tu l'appelles Shaolan ? » coupa Lara, montant le ton de sa voix d'un cran.  
  
« Lara...Depuis ce matin ! Tu me laisses finir maintenant ? » demanda Sakura qui commençait par être agacée par le comportement accusateur de son amie. Cette dernière hocha la tête et Sakura poursuivit.  
  
« Comme je le disais, Li et sa famille ont des ennuis ! La femme que tu as vu dans le salon est sa mère ! »  
  
Lara écarquilla un instant les yeux, mais resta silencieuse.  
  
« Hier soir, Li a débarqué blessé avec sa cousine…Tu vois, elle avait été enlevée par une organisation criminelle et Shao...Li est venu tenter de la secourir...Evidemment, il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire seul et... »  
  
« Et tu lui a offert ton aide ! » coupa sèchement Lara.  
  
« Ecoute, c'est un parent d'Eriol et même si c'est un enfoiré de première, je ne pouvais pas le laisser à la rue couvert de sang !! »  
  
« Après ce qu'il m'a fait, tu oses quand même l'aider !! Cette fois-ci c'est à toi qu'il à manger le cerveau !! » s'écria Lara.  
  
« Baisses le ton tu veux !! Je suis parfaitement objective, contrairement à toi !! Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber des gens que je connais...Encore moins quand ça concerne des personnes qui me sont chères !! »  
  
« Et depuis quand, Shaolan est un être cher ?? »   
  
« Je ne parle pas de Shaolan, mais d'Eriol !! » dit Sakura qui commençait à s'énerver ! Elle n'aimait du tout la façon dont Lara la traitait !   
  
« Et alors...Quand Shaolan avait débarqué tu aurais du le laisser à la porte, comme il le méritait !! »  
  
« Même un enfoiré comme lui ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive ! Bon sang, ouvres les yeux, ta vie comme la sienne ne sont pas basées sur votre relation !! »  
  
« Comment oses-tu ? C'est bien toi qui hurlais que tu allais lui foutre ton poing dans la figure si tu le revoyais ! »  
  
« Quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait à ma place !! Et crois moi je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, si une certaine personne de ma connaissance avait voulu m'écouter au lieu de se foutre de ma gueule et de mon inexpérience avec les hommes ! »  
  
« Ah, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me faire remarquer que tu avais raison !! » dit Lara sarcastique.  
  
Sakura serra les poings pour ne pas se mettre à hurler sur son amie. Mais elle finit par se contrôler en se rappelant que Lara avait souffert.  
  
« Tu as toujours eu mon soutien et tu le sais très bien, mais la situation est légèrement compliquée...Merde Lara, la cousine de Shaolan est en danger, il s'est fait massacrer pour tenter de la protéger, je ne pouvais pas les laisser face à tout ça alors que j'avais les moyens de leur filer un coup de main !! »  
  
« S'il s'est mis dans la merde il doit en sortir tout seul !! »  
  
« C'est justement ça le problème ! Il n'est pas le seul à être dans la merde !!! »  
  
« Alors toi et ta grande bonté vous avez décidé de voler au secours du playboy et de sa famille ! Et qu'est ce que t'attends en échange, hein !! Peut-être un dépucelage dans les règles ! » cracha Lara perfide.  
  
Sakura leva la main, prête à la gifler ! Elle pouvait accepter sa colère, mais sûrement pas les insultes de cette dernière. Finalement, elle baissa la bras et lança un regard glacial à la jeune femme ! Bien, Lara voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait eu.  
  
« Je vois, alors on va tout de suite mettre les choses au clair Lara! Combien de fois en 2 ans, je t'ai consolée, aidée et protégée de types comme Shaolan...non, pires que Shaolan ! Hein, COMBIEN ???? A chaque fois qu'une enflure te larguait, tu peux me dire qui était là avec les kleenex, le répertoire d'insultes et surtout qui te servait de bouclier face aux regards moqueurs des autres mecs ! Je me suis montrée loyale et digne de confiance envers toi !! Et tu oses me rabaisser à ce point !! Je vais te dire une chose...Shaolan est peut être un salop, mais je viens de constater qu'il vaut mieux que toi et de loin !! »  
  
Lara allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut coupée par Sakura.  
  
« Moi, je sais faire autre chose qu'écarter les jambes pour gagner l'affection d'un homme ! Tu as dépassé les bornes...Que tu sois en colère, je l'accepte ! Mais ne t'avises plus de mettre en doute ma sincérité et de m'insulter ! Que tu sois mon amie ne t'en donne pas le droit !! Je n'ai jamais abandonné personne, mais si tu continues à te comporter comme ça, je n'hésiterais pas à te tourner le dos ! »  
  
Le silence régna dans la pièce. Sakura tremblait de rage, mais elle espérait que maintenant Lara retrouve son calme, afin qu'elles puissent discuter posément sur le problème Shaolan et ne pas en venir aux mains.   
  
Lara regarda Sakura choquée. Tout ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit était vrai ! Sakura ne l'avait jamais abandonnée et avait été toujours près d'elle à chaque peine de cœur ! Et c'était justement ça le problème ! Shaolan n'avait pas droit à l'amitié de Sakura. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'avoir de son coté !! C'était injuste, elle seule souffrait et lui non, il ne méritait donc pas la compassion de son amie !!  
  
« Il ne mérite pas ton aide ! » murmura-t-elle les yeux baissés.  
  
« Peut-être, mais je me suis mise à sa place ! J'aurais fait n'importe quoi, même une énorme connerie, si Tomoyo ou mon frère était en danger. Tout comme lui… »  
  
Lara resta silencieuse, fixant le visage sincère de sa meilleure amie. Tout comme Shaolan, Sakura se battait pour les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Tout comme lui, elle voulait les protéger ! A ce moment Lara réalisa une chose : Shaolan et Sakura se ressemblaient ! Ils avaient le même sens de l'honneur et de la famille ! La seule différence : Sakura était incapable de faire souffrir volontairement quelqu'un, elle n'était pas mesquine.  
  
« Qui était l'autre type que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle se décidant à mettre de coté sa rancoeur.  
  
« Yukito, un ami dans la police ! »  
  
« C'est vraiment sérieux, alors... »  
  
« Malheureusement oui. »  
  
Lara baissa la tête. Elle s'était comportée comme une gamine capricieuse !! Oser insinuer que Sakura cherchait à attirer Shaolan dans ses draps. Elle avait vraiment exagéré.  
  
« Excuse moi...pour ce que je viens de te dire !! » dit-elle honteuse.  
  
Sakua soupira faiblement.  
  
« Laisse tomber ! Et puis, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ce que Shaolan t'a fait ! J'attends juste le bon moment pour lui en coller une !! » dit la jeune fille sournoisement.  
  
La rouquine fixa Sakura incrédule. Elle ne va quand même pas oser lui foutre une raclée, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'établir une relation plus calme qu'avant ? Le regard que lançait Sakura était déterminé. Si elle va oser se dit Lara avec un demi sourire, mais ce sera la dernière fois que son amie s'occupera d'une de ses histoires de cœur, se jura-t-elle.  
  
Il est temps que j'agisse comme une adulte ! pensa Lara.  
  
Elle allait faire part de sa décision à Sakura, lorsque celle-ci reprit le discours à sa place.  
  
« Tu sais... Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort non plus…Shaolan n'est pas aussi...Enfin je veux dire que...il vaut peut-être le coup d'apprendre à le connaître. » finit la jeune fille, dans le but de réconforter un peu Lara et de lui faire comprendre que ses goûts en matières d'hommes n'étaient pas aussi nuls.  
  
Lara la fixa tristement, puis se décida à bouger. ça ne servirait à rien de ruminer sur le passé.   
  
« Tu viens on va dans le salon...J'ai fait une mauvaise impression tout à l'heure. » dit-elle, voulant enterrer définitivement cette histoire.  
  
« Tu parles, ils n'ont rien remarqué tellement ils sont préoccupés ! » répondit Sakura avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau.  
  
« Allez viens, il reste encore du café. Quelque chose me dit que la journée va être très très longue ! » reprit-elle.  
  
Elles sortirent de la chambre, rejoignirent le petit groupe qui était dans le salon et s'installèrent.  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.  
  
« Alors Meiling, on n'est pas heureuse de revoir son papounet ? » fit une voix sarcastique devant elle.  
  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas faire le jeu de Duett. Elle savait que Shaolan allait venir la chercher. Et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait ! Idiot comme il était, il viendrait seul!!  
  
« Je vois que tu as perdu ta langue ! Enfin, je suppose que tu la retrouveras quand ton cher Shaolan viendra te chercher !! » dit Duett en prenant brusquement le menton de Meiling.   
  
« Parce qu'il va venir te chercher !! Il est incapable d'abandonner sa famille ! C'est d'ailleurs une de ses principales qualités. J'apprécie beaucoup... » continua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Meiling frémit terrifée.  
  
« Quel dommage ! Je t'ai toujours donné à ces hommes après un combat particulièrement réussi, mais je me rends compte que j'aurais dû me laisser tenter !! Enfin, l'argent est l'argent...Je ne pouvais certes pas mécontenter mes associés ! » dit-il mesquin, appréciant particulièrement le regard honteux et dégoûté que lui lança Meiling.   
  
Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un toussota derrière lui.  
  
« Que veux tu Gang ? »  
  
« Les papiers sont prêts, ainsi que les hommes, Monsieur. »  
  
Le visage de Duett s'éclaira satisfait. Il prit les papiers et les survola. Puis se retournant vers Meiling, il sortit son portable.  
  
« Tu vois Meiling, personne ne pourra dire que j'aurais volé l'empire des Li...Les lois doivent être respectées après tout ! »  
  
Meiling ne comprit pas où l'homme voulait en venir et regarda étrangement son tortionnaire comme s'il était fou. Cela fit sourire Duett qui commença à composer le numéro lentement, savourant chaque instant qui le menait à son but.  
  
« Ce qui est formidable avec les lois d'aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elles sont si simple à appliquer…Une petite signature et pouf...Le monde vous appartient» dit-il ironiquement collant le portable sur son oreille.   
  
Meiling ne comprenait toujours rien, et souhaitait de tout son cœur que son cousin ait pris le premier avion pour Hong Kong !!  
  
« Et ce qui extraordinaire, c'est que Shaolan est prêt à tout pour que sa famille reste au complet et vivante! C'est vraiment un homme exceptionnel...» Il s'arrêta soudain. Sa proie venait de répondre : le jeu pouvait commencer.  
  
_______________  
  
Mon dieu, c'est quoi cette horreur que je viens d'écrire!!!!!! Je me fais vraiment peine!! Ne soyez pas trop dures, chuis très fatiguée -_- (A bas les profs!) et j'ai quand même voulu poster ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible! Enfin bref, je vais me rattraper!! PROMIS!!  
  
En attendant je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont posté une review (j'arrive pas à croire que de plus en plus de gens apprécient ma fic!! DIEU EXISTE!^^'')...Mitt, Sakio, moune, Lyla-chan, et Tenshi (toujours fidèles!! Je me prosterne devant vous oh lectrices fantastiques!! ;-D), Amanda, Aoudey, Nawafia (super original comme nom j'adore!^^)...  
  
A très vite pour le prochain chapitre...Bisous! 


	19. 18

Chapitre XVIII.  
  
« Allo ? »  
  
« Bonjour mon petit Li, je ne te dérange pas ! »  
  
« Viens en fait, enflure !!! OÙ EST MEILING ? »   
  
« Non, non, non...Ne te mets pas en colère, tu sais que je commence à me faire vieux et j'ai la tension qui monte facilement ! »  
  
Shaolan serra les poings, en entendant la voix ironique de Duett, sous le regard concentré de Yukito qui lui faisait signe de maintenir son calme.  
  
« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Où est elle ? »  
  
« Je te donne rendez-vous à dans une heure là où j'ai assisté à vos premières retrouvailles... »  
  
« Je veux parler à ma cousine, tu m'entends ?? »  
  
« Inutile de dire que tu dois venir seul, je ne voudrais pas que mes meilleurs élèves soient blessés par l'intervention d'une quelconque personne extérieure à cette affaire !! Tu as une heure...juste le temps de quitter ton charmant petit appartement ! » continua Duett sans même faire attention à ce que disait son interlocuteur.  
  
Shaolan n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que Duett avait raccroché. Il fixa Yukito qui le regardait toujours aussi imperturbablement.  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
« Dans une heure...3ème arrondissement, seul évidemment ! » grogna Shaolan sur le bout des nerfs. Pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à cet endroit ?? (Ne t'en fais pas Shaolan chéri…Moi non plus je n'avais pas pensé à cet endroit ! C'était fait exprès !!!NdA). Merde...Il aurait pu gagner un paquet de temps !  
  
« 3ème arrondissement dans une heure... » répéta Yukito en souriant malicieusement.  
  
« Il va falloir faire quelques petites infractions au code de la route !! On prendra ta voiture ! (Ben oui, comment croyez vous que Shaolan soit arrivé chez Sakura !!) »  
  
Shaolan, nerveux, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de Yukito.  
  
« On y va ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.  
  
Yukito sourit , ce qui déstabilisa Shaolan qui se demanda comment cet homme pouvait garder son calme dans des circonstances pareilles, et se dirigea vers son téléphone.  
  
« Isseï, les équipes et le matériel que j'ai demandés sont prêts ?...Très bien. » Il prit sa veste, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et poussa gentiment shaolan dehors.  
  
« Vous êtes prêt ? » demanda Yukito, qui eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard brûlant de rage et de volonté.  
  
« Bien, maintenant à nous de jouer. »   
  
« Parlez moi un peu de mon fils ? » demanda Yelan à une Sakura plus tendue qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Les autres présents étaient dans le même cas ! Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Yukito et Shaolan étaient partis, et l'attente était en train de les tuer.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? »  
  
« Ce qu'il a fait ces derniers mois, ici... »  
  
Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Lara très gênée. Comment dire à une femme, que l'on trouve très sympathique, que son fils était un crétin fini, macho avec lequel elle n'avait pas arrêté de se disputer ! Et puis pourquoi, Yelan lui demandait à elle ?? Aux dernières nouvelles, Lara était toujours l'ex du playboy !!  
  
« Ben...Je sais pas trop...Il allait en cours, et ne sortait pas souvent enfin aux soirées étudiantes ! La plupart du temps je le voyais au restaurant où je travaille... »  
  
« Il ne s'est pas fait d'amis ? Pourtant, quand il veut il peut être très populaire» constata Eriol étonné.  
  
Lara rougit légèrement, mais décida de répondre à la place de Sakura, qui, elle le voyait, était mal à l'aise.  
  
« Si, il a fait de nombreuses connaissances...Mais la plupart du temps il restait avec nous. »  
  
Yelan regarda la jeune femme. C'est vrai, Lara était superbe. C'était d'ailleurs le physique de la jeune femme qui avait sûrement attiré Shaolan...Mais apparemment, le cœur de son héritier le menait autre part et cet idiot ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Ce qui n'a empêché le fait pas qu'il s'était comporté comme un don juan à 2 balles !  
  
« Je vois...Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »  
  
Sakura faillit s'étrangler avec un biscuit.  
  
« A la fac, une semaine après la rentrée. » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, pour ne pas pousser la question plus loin. Evidemment, c'était sans compter Lara.  
  
« Ah oui, ça je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie !! » dit Lara en commençant à rire, suivie de très près par Tomoyo et Eriol.  
  
« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Yelan intriguée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sakura avait les joues en feu.  
  
« Oh c'est simple...Sakura lui a réservé un accueil très spécial ! »  
  
« Lara !! »  
  
« Pour être spécial, il était spécial !!! Je suis sûr que même lui ne s'attendait pas à ça !! » continua Eriol en riant plus fort.  
  
« On peut m'expliquer ? »  
  
« Sakura lui a mis son poing à la figure...Et je peux vous assurer que ça a fait le tour de la fac ! »  
  
Yelan regarda Sakura la bouche ouverte, puis voyant que la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus rouge, elle éclata de rire.  
  
« Je suis...Votre fils m'avait provoquée et... »  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas ma petite Sakura !! Je crois qu'il en avait bien besoin !! » dit Yelan toujours en riant.  
  
« Et encore, ça ce n'est que le jour de son arrivée... »  
  
« Pourquoi, il y a eu autre chose ? » demandèrent Eriol et Yelan en même temps.  
  
« Oh que oui...Par exemple, un jour... »  
  
« Lara !!! »  
  
« Oui...Ah ! Shaolan avait vu Sakura se pencher pour récupérer...Tu avais fait tomber quoi déjà? »  
  
« Mon classeur... » grogna Sakura réticente.  
  
« Ah, oui...Donc elle était penchée et votre fils n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui mettre la main aux fesses !! »  
  
« Comment ??? » s'écrièrent Yelan et Tomoyo, outrées. Décidemment, le jeune homme avait des comportements très macho avec la gente féminine !  
  
« Oh que oui, mais ce n'est pas tout! Après que Sakura lui ait hurlé dessus je ne sais plus combien de noms d'insectes, il lui a dit très 'galamment' qu'elle devait perdre un peu de poids parce que la cellulite ne lui allait pas du tout...Pas vrai ? » demanda Lara essayant de ne pas exploser de rire. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule.  
  
« Ce n'est qu'un crétin misogyne aveugle !! Sans vouloir vous offenser Madame Li !» siffla Sakura, se jurant de massacrer Shaolan à son retour et oubliant complètement l'élan de tendresse qu'elle avait eu envers lui un peu plus tôt.  
  
« Tu étais tellement en colère que tu lui avais lancé en pleine figure ton bouquin de marketing...600 pages quand même, et en plein dans la cible !! Un coup splendide !»  
  
Que ce soit Yelan, Tomoyo ou Eriol, tous éclatèrent de rire à en pleurer et presque au point de courir aux toilettes, excepté Sakura qui ruminait encore sur les paroles de Shaolan.  
  
« Au moins il ne disait plus d'âneries !! »  
  
« Je suis contente...Il a passé de bons moments...Cela faisait très longtemps ! » constata Yelan, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait beaucoup à Sakura...Mais, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre rendait sa dette envers la jeune fille impossible à rembourser ! Rendre le sourire à Shaolan était un exploit non négligeable !!  
  
« C'est vrai, il riait souvent. Surtout quand Sakura était là... »murmura Lara avec un peu d'amertume...Elle avait été aveugle...Stupide, capricieuse et aveugle !  
  
Le silence tomba à nouveau, et Sakura s'empressa de rajouter quelque chose pour alléger la tension.  
  
« Evidemment qu'il riait, il se moquait de moi constamment !! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli lui sauter à la gorge...»  
  
« Tiens, ça me refait penser au jour où tu avais dû te mettre en jupe pour une présentation orale et qu'il avait hurlé au travesti au milieu du couloir !! » recommença Lara. Shaolan n'était pas pour elle, elle le savait maintenant. Elle avait donc décidé d'oublier cette histoire pour de bon... Et quoi de mieux que les meilleurs souvenirs !  
  
« LARA !!!!!! » s'écria Sakura honteuse sous les rires des présents qui voulaient entendre la suite.   
  
Et ils continuèrent ainsi, tentant d'oublier leur inquiétude croissante grâce au compte rendu que faisait Lara sur les prises de becs de la 'gamine' et du 'crétin' qui les faisaient bien rire, même si chacun gardait un œil anxieux sur le téléphone…  
  
« Atchoum !!! »  
  
« Hey, doucement c'est que c'est sensible cet appareil d'écoute ! »  
  
Shaolan ne répondit rien, se contentant de se concentrer sur les directives que lui avait donné Yukito. Il s'occupera de son rhume plus tard, bien qu'il ne se sente pas malade (Normal tu ne l'es pas !!NdA^^).  
  
« Pas de gestes brusques Monsieur Li...Et surtout restez très calme, ne cédez pas à ses provocations ! » conseilla pour la énième fois Yukito.  
  
« Vous comptez me répéter la même chose encore longtemps ?? »  
  
« Je viens de vous dire de rester calme ! » dit Yukito un sourire gentil sur les lèvres.  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne ferais rien qui mette la vie de ma cousine en danger ! » répondit Shaolan, un brin gêné par les manières de faire de l'inspecteur.  
  
« Dès que nous avons les preuves, nous interviendrons...Et si les choses se compliquent... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Hurlez à l'aide et on sera là en moins de 2 ! ^^ »  
  
Shaolan fixa Yukito effaré ! Super plan !! Ce flic avait vraiment des procédés bizarres !! Finalement, le jeune homme haussa les épaules. L'important était que Meiling retourne saine et sauve chez lui ! Peu importe les méthodes !   
  
Il ajusta son pull tentant de rendre encore plus invisible le dispositif d'écoute dont on l'avait équipé.  
  
« C'est le pull du frère à Sakura que vous portez ? »  
  
« Hein...oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. » souffla Shaolan soudainement embarrassé. Il lui restait 35 minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, et il voulait essayer de se calmer, mais cette conversation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait le sourire coquin de l'inspecteur.  
  
« Si Toya vous voyait, vous seriez en sérieux danger de mort !^^ »  
  
« Hein ?? »  
  
« Ne soyez pas effrayé, Monsieur Li, le frère de Sakura est une véritable menace pour tous les hommes qui s'approchent d'elle et je ne parle même pas de son comportement lorsque l'un d'entre eux commence à en pincer pour elle …Je suis la seule exception ! » continua Yukito, amusé par le regard noir que lui lançait le jeune homme.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !! » dit Shaolan brusquement très jaloux (COMMENT ???NdShaolan / Oups !!NdA)…euh, très nerveux (C'est mieux NdShaolan / je ne peux même plus écrire ce que je veux -_-! NdA)  
  
« Mais je ne crois rien du tout...J'ai juste fait une constatation ! ^^»  
  
Shaolan rougit et tourna la tête vers la vitre de la voiture. Le reste du voyage se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme puisse enfin distinguer l'immeuble du rendez-vous.   
  
Les véhicules s'arrêtèrent à quelques centaines de mètres ayant pris soin de ne pas se faire repérer.  
  
« Bien, maintenant c'est à vous de jouer...Il vous reste 10 minutes ! Je dois dire que j'ai établi un nouveau record !^^ » nota Yukito réjoui.  
  
« C'est tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit dans un moment pareil ? » nota Shaolan, exaspéré par le comportement quasi 'je m'en foutiste' de l'inspecteur.  
  
« Détendez vous Monsieur Li, tout va bien se passer...Après tout vous avez réussi une fois, et tout seul, à vous sortir des griffes de Duett ! Maintenant vous avez l'aide des meilleurs policiers de Tokyo, et le soutien des gens que vous aimez. Vous avez donc toutes les chances de votre coté ! » dit Yukito gentiment.  
  
Shaolan le regarda dans les yeux un peu surpris...Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait plus détendu.  
  
« Merci »  
  
« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier !^^ »  
  
Shaolan le regarda interloqué, puis comprit. Il n'y fit cependant aucune allusion.  
  
« J'y vais... » dit-il simplement sous l'œil soudain sérieux de l'inspecteur. Maintenant, il devait s'occuper de sa cousine.  
  
_______  
  
J'y crois pas j'ai réussi à finir le chapitre 18, sûrement pas à grâce à mon frangin qui a squatté le pc toute la journée!!! Enfin bref, je me vengerais toute à l'heure...Alors, dans le prochain chapitre y'aura beaucoup plus d'action...Ben ouais, là j'avais envie de montrer les états d'âmes des persos, j'espère que j'ai réussi...Voilà, avant de partir massacrer mon frère, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews pour le chapitre 17 et mon oneshot, à savoir: Sakionnelle, Lyla-chan, moune, Tenshi, Mitt, Amanda (qui ont réussi à lire mes textes jusqu'à maintenant, quel courage ^^. MERCI, je vous adore!!), Aoudwey, Ptitebrem, Nawafia, Laurianne, 4rine et Serena...J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et à très vite. Bisous. 


	20. 19

Chapitre XIX.  
  
Shaolan sortit de son véhicule et avança vers le bâtiment. L'endroit semblait désert...Semblait, car le jeune homme savait très bien que son ancien 'protecteur' n'avait rien laissé au hasard ! Excepté un fait : Duett ignorait totalement que Shaolan n'agissait plus seul !  
  
Il passa la grande porte et se retrouva finalement dans le couloir qu'il avait traversé l'autre nuit. C'est là qu'il trouva un charmant petit comité d'accueil.  
  
« Pile à l'heure toutou !! Je vois que tu es toujours aussi obéissant ! »  
  
« Tu m'épargneras tes sarcasmes Gang, contentes toi de faire ton boulot et conduis moi à papounet !! »  
  
Gang fronça les sourcils et fit un signe à Takashi. Ce dernier s'approcha de Shaolan, et commença à le fouiller.   
  
Le jeune chinois gardait son calme et priait de toutes ses forces que ces abrutis ne trouvent pas l'appareil d'écoute. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas ça qu'ils cherchaient puisqu'ils se contentèrent de le palper à travers ses vêtements.  
  
« Aucune arme...On peut y aller ! »  
  
Gang eut un sourire mesquin.  
  
« Toujours aussi prévisible, enfin c'est une de tes qualités !! Au fait pendant que j'y pense, pas de gestes brusques...Sinon ta chère maman recevra un colis express de Tokyo où elle trouvera les morceaux de son fils chéri et de sa nièce adorée !! »  
  
(- 2 pour l'originalité...NdA).  
  
Shaolan resta impassible, se rappelant qu'il devait absolument se concentrer sur Meiling. Bien que son poing lui démangeait sérieusement !!! (Et on te croit !!!!NdA)  
  
Encadré de ses anciens 'collègues', il se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait sa cousine.  
  
Plus loin, Yukito écoutait silencieux le dialogue qu'avait eu Shaolan et les hommes de Duett.  
  
« Bien, très bien...Maintenant il faut les aveux complets de Duett ! »  
  
« Inspecteur, vous croyez que ça ira ? »  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas Isseï. J'ai confiance en ce jeune homme ! »  
  
« Il m'a l'air pourtant très en colère. Il risque de faire une bêtise... »  
  
« Il saura se contrôler…Contentez vous de vérifier que tout fonctionne et de me prévenir lorsque les autres auront vérifier les lieux»  
  
« Bien…Ah, ça y est, il est en compagnie de Duett. » s'écria Isseï.  
  
« Après cette journée, je sens qu'on aura tous droit à une belle promotion ! » murmura Yukito en souriant (ma parole mais il sourit tout le temps !! NdA). Il fallait maintenant attendre.  
  
« Tiens, Shaolan, toujours aussi ponctuel...J'apprécie énormément ! » dit Duett ironiquement.   
  
Le jeune chinois resta silencieux, tentant par-dessus tout de calmer l'envie de faire taire l'homme qui était devant lui une bonne fois pour toute !  
  
Meiling était attachée sur une chaise derrière Duett...Elle était totalement paniquée ! Shaolan le comprit immédiatement, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Duett le connaissait trop bien…  
  
« Libère Meiling, Duett. Elle n'a rien à voir avec notre histoire ! »  
  
« Oh que si! Tu vois, toute ta famille est concernée par NOTRE histoire! »  
  
« Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. Je suis là, alors laisse là partir...IMMEDIATEMENT ! » exclama Shaolan très froidement.  
  
« Tu devrais te calmer mon toutou...Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à toi ou aux membres de ta famille ! »  
  
« Enflure...Qu'est ce que tu veux ????? »  
  
« Je vois que tu deviens raisonnable...Gang, montre les contrats à Monsieur Li. » dit Duett ironiquement tendant les papiers à son homme de main.  
  
Shaolan les prit rageur et les lut. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus.  
  
« Eh oui...Je te laisse le choix, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! Tu me cèdes légalement toutes les actions du réseau financier des Li, et je laisserais tranquille et en vie chaque membre de ta famille. C'est pas formidable !!!» dit Duett ironiquement, s'amusant comme un fou en voyant le regard haineux que lui lançait Shaolan.  
  
Meiling qui venait enfin de réaliser ce que Duett voulait réagit immédiatement.  
  
« SHAOLAN NE SIGNE RIEN !!!!! NOTRE FAMILLE RISQUE DE TOUT PERDRE !!!!!!! »  
  
Takashi la gifla pour qu'elle se taise...Des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues, mais la jeune chinoise redressa la tête fièrement et regarda son cousin droit dans les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il signe ces maudits papiers !! Surtout pas !  
  
« Que c'est beau l'esprit de famille...Mais je te conseille de ne pas écouter ta splendide cousine. C'est vrai, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle replonge dans l'enfer qu'elle a vécu pendant 6 mois...Quoique certains de mes meilleurs associés seraient plus que ravis de la revoir !! » continua Duett perfide.  
  
Le sang de Shaolan ne fit qu'un tour. Il dirigea son regard vers sa cousine, qui baissa la tête honteuse. Cette enflure, ce fils de...avait osé prostituer sa cousine. Elle avait été violée.... Il serra les poings dangereusement, froissant ainsi le contrat, imaginant dans quelle détresse Meiling avait dû vivre. Une haine sans limite explosa en lui...Une haine qui n'attendait plus qu'un prétexte pour se manifester.   
  
« Je te conseille de ne pas abîmer ce document, c'est le seul moyen pour toi de protéger ta cousine et tes charmantes soeurs de ça !! »  
  
« Ordure...je vais te TUEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!! » hurla Shaolan en se jetant sur Duett. Son poing partit à la vitesse de l'éclair pour atterrir en plein dans la mâchoire de Duett. Puis ce fut le tour d'un autre, puis d'un autre et encore un autre...Duett n'arrivait même pas à crier à l'aide à ses hommes, qui tentaient de menacer Shaolan avec leurs armes mais sans effet ! Ce dernier lui donna un puissant coup de genou faisant ainsi écrouler Duett à terre. Puis il donna un coup de pieds dans les côtes de ce dernier, qui poussa un cri de douleur en les entendant craquer. Mais Shaolan ne s'arrêtait plus. Après avoir pris Duett par les cheveux et lui avoir cogné la tête plusieurs sur le sol, il passa à autre chose.  
  
Les mains autour du cou de l'homme, il bouillonnait de rage. Il continua à serrer, à l'étrangler prenant un malin plaisir à voir la panique dans les yeux de Duett et le visage, déjà en sang, de ce dernier virer au rouge, puis au violet…  
  
C'était devenu une boule de fureur, incapable de ressentir les coups que les gardes du corps de Duett lui donnaient pour lui faire lâcher prise. Shaolan n'avait plus qu'un but : le faire crever !  
  
« Merde...Inspecteur qu'est ce qu'on fait ?????? »  
  
Yukito fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'ils avaient n'était pas suffisant pour mettre en prison à vie Duett, et s'il ne voulait pas infliger à la famille Li un procès interminable, il devait attendre encore.  
  
« Où en sont les hommes ? »  
  
« Ils ont neutralisé tous les gardes que Duett avait posté aux alentours du bâtiment ! Je donne l'ordre d'intervenir ? »  
  
« Non, pas encore… »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« PAS ENCORE…On n'en a pas assez !! Tenez vous prêts et c'est tout ! » dit fermement Yukito. Bon sang, Li, reprends toi. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant !!Pensa-t-il effrayé.  
  
« Je... te... conseille.... de me... lâcher... Li,... sinon...sinon... ta cousine sera foutue !! » réussit à articuler Duett apeuré (Commment il est pas évanouit??? NdA).  
  
Shaolan desserra légèrement son étreinte et jeta un oeil sur sa cousine, qui avait été mise en joue par l'arme de Gang. Il reprit soudain son self-contrôle et se releva.  
  
Duett se massait la gorge, et emplissait ses poumons de grandes goulées d'air, encore abasourdi et grimançant de douleurs.  
  
« Je t'ai vraiment bien entraîné je dois l'avouer...Mais ce genre d'incident n'est pas acceptable...Gang ! »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Montre un peu ce qui attend Meiling et les soeurs du toutou s'il ne signe pas ! »  
  
Shaolan frémit et allait encore une fois se jeter sur Duett, si Takashi ne l'avait pas bloquer dans son élan.  
  
Un sourire avide sur les lèvres, Gang s'approcha du visage de Meiling et lui fit glisser très lentement la lame d'un couteau sur le haut de la joue. La jeune femme retint un cri de douleur, mais les larmes ne purent pas être retenues se mêlant au léger flot de sang sortant de la blessure.  
  
Shaolan devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable !! Mais qu'est ce que faisait ce putain de flic ???????  
  
« LAISSE LA GANG !!!!!! »  
  
L'homme de main de Duett s'arrêta sous l'ordre de ce dernier, mais conserva l'arme blanche près du cou de la jeune fille.  
  
« Je ne vais pas te le répéter éternellement Shaolan ! Signe ces papiers, ou ta cousine devra subir les tortures de mon très cher collègue et je ne parle même pas de tes soeurs... » dit froidement Duett qui avait finalement perdu son ironie et s'essuyait le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et de son nez avec un mouchoir.  
  
« Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elles tu m'entends !!!!!!! »  
  
« Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner toutou...Tu n'as pas respecté les règles du jeu, alors c'est ta famille qui prend! Maintenant SIGNE !!!!! »  
  
Shaolan regarda les contrats que Duett avait posés pour lui sur une table, ainsi que le stylo qu'on lui tendait. Papounet n'avait pas encore tout avoué...C'est pour ça que ce flic bizarre n'avait pas encore bougé ! Il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout et qu'il reprenne son sang froid !  
  
« Et tu penses que je vais te croire quand tu dis que tu vas laisser ma famille tranquille ! »  
  
« Tu me vexes !! Ta famille ne m'intéressera plus, puisque j'aurais tes biens !!Alors autant les laisser en vie...Surtout qu'elle sera en deuil ! Je ne suis pas aussi cruel, je ne troublerais pas leur peine !! »  
  
Shaolan fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais eut sa réponse très vite.  
  
« Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Tu croyais peut-être que toi je te laisserais en paix...Tu m'as fait perdre un paquet de pognon, du temps, ainsi que ma douce Miyu...Et puis, je ne courrais plus le risque de te laisser libre !!! Tu es une source d'ennuis et moi les ennuis je les élimine !! Enfin estime toi heureux, je vais te tuer pour une bonne raison ! Tu ne seras pas mort pour rien Li ! SIGNE !! » dit Duett qui commençait à perdre patience.  
  
Takashi libéra Shaolan complètement...Ce dernier se pencha sur le papier et posa dessus la pointe du stylo.  
  
« SHAOLAN NON !!!!!! IL VA TE TUER !!!!!!! SHAOLAN !!!!! » hurla Meiling désespérée.  
  
« Silence… » lui souffla Gang au creux de l'oreille.  
  
Meiling pleurait à chaudes larmes et Shaolan ne pouvait rien faire pour la réconforter. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle ne voulait pas que son cousin se sacrifie pour elle ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'était pas juste !  
  
Ce dernier lui adressait un tendre sourire...ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent !! Sûrement grâce à cette Sakura, pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle baissa la tête et pleura silencieusement. Shaolan ne pourrait même pas connaître le bonheur et il ne méritait pas ça !  
  
« Allons Meiling...Ton cousin a choisi. Sa vie et son empire contre votre santé et votre tranquillité ! » souligna Duett, puis il se retourna vers Shaolan qui n'avait toujours pas bougé un muscle.  
  
« Je vais perdre patience Li ! Signe qu'on en finisse !! »  
  
Shaolan concentra son attention vers Duett. Ce dernier vit une étincelle de victoire dans le regard du jeune chinois. Il comprit que le toutou n'avait pas encore utilisé toutes ses cartes. Brusquement, il fut pris d'une panique intense !  
  
« Tu as perdu papounet. » murmura Shaolan.   
  
Yelan regardait à travers la fenêtre de l'appartement de Sakura. Il était 17h00, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Shaolan était parti avec Yukito depuis maintenant plus de 5h00, et depuis plus aucune nouvelle. Même si les 4 jeunes gens tentaient au mieux de la tranquilliser en lui racontant les péripéties de son fils, l'inquiétude devenait de plus en plus grande… Elle n'avait même pas réussi à avaler le petit encas que Sakura lui avait préparé.  
  
« Voulez-vous que je demande à Sakura de vous préparer une tisane ? » demanda Eriol qui se trouvait derrière elle.  
  
« Non, merci. Cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. » répondit-elle toujours à la fenêtre.  
  
« Où sont nos charmantes hôtesses ? »   
  
« Dans la cuisine, Lara et Sakura aident Tomoyo à faire des beignets… D'après ce que j'ai compris, Yukito a un très gros appétit… » dit Eriol tentant de réduire la pression qui était dans l'atmosphère.  
  
« Au moins elles s'occupent… »  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas, Sakura dit que Yukito est le meilleur... Tout va s'arranger. »  
  
Yelan tournait toujours le dos à Eriol et resta silencieuse un moment. Le jeune homme croyant qu'elle voulait rester seule commença à se diriger vers la cuisine, lorsque la voix de Yelan l'interrompit.  
  
« Eriol, veux tu m'apporter un peu de thé... »  
  
« Bien sûr » assura le jeune anglais en jetant un coup d'œil sur le téléphone. Dépêches toi Shaolan !! pensa-t-il avant de rejoindre les 3 jeunes femmes dans la cuisine.  
  
_________  
  
Et voilà, chapitre 19 terminé...Que ce fut long!! Mais j'ai une excuse, le boulot commence à tomber! Ne vous en faites pas, je trouve toujours du temps pour continuer please help me, et puis faut dire que bientôt c'est la fin!! Alors autant continuer!!  
  
Bref, comme promis, dans ce chapitre les choses bougent plus...Pas pour notre couple préféré je sais, mais ça ce sera pour plus tard!  
  
Bref, comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!!J'attends vos conseils et commentaires. Pour finir je tiens à remercier Sakionnelle (j'ai pas réussi à poster une review pour ton dernier chapitre, donc juste pour te dire...Continue ça devient de plus en plus passionnant!!^^),Lyla-chan, moune, Mitt, Tenshi, Amanda, Wanafia, 4rine, Misakie, Ptitebrem, Laurianne, Serena et Loua...J'espère que j'ai oublié personne -_-. Merci pour vos encouragements ça va droit au coeur!!!  
  
Bisous et A très vite... 


	21. 20

Chapitre XX  
  
Avant que Duett et ses hommes n'aient le temps de réagir, Shaolan se jeta sur lui et lui infligea un violent coup pied dans le ventre lui faisant cracher du sang et se plier en deux. Là il ne pourrait plus se relever ! Au moment où, il se précipitait vers Meiling, la porte de la pièce fut défoncée.  
  
« Police de Tokyo, vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation !! »   
  
Tout se passa en un éclair.  
  
Les 8 policiers qui accompagnaient Yukito encerclèrent Takashi et les 2 autres hommes de Duett qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se servir de leurs armes (beh, oui, ils sont dépassés par les évènements !!).  
  
Shaolan avait désarmé et assommé Gang avec un uppercut incroyable, lui brisant comme par hasard le nez.  
  
« Ça c'est pour avoir touché ma cousine ! » siffla-t-il.   
  
« Shaolan ? » demanda Meiling, beaucoup trop surprise par cette arrestation sans bavure pour comprendre qu'elle était libre.  
  
« Je suis content de te revoir Meiling ! » répondit-il rassurant, lui posant une main sur la tête, protecteur. Il était en train de la détacher lorsqu'il entendit Duett éclater de rire (Avec 5 dents en moins, le nez et la bouche en sang, plus quelques côtes cassées je me demande comment il fait ! NdA).  
  
« Oh non, non...J'y crois pas…Le toutou a osé faire appel à la police !!Tu me déçois beaucoup Li, je pensais que tu avais plus de cran...Surtout que tout cela ne t'amènera à rien ! » siffla-t-il pendant que Yukito lui passait les menottes tranquillement.  
  
« C'est fini Duett, Tu ne t'approcheras plus des Li ! » lui fit remarquer Shaolan triomphant.  
  
« Mon toutou, il faut des preuves...Ce que toi et la police n'avaient pas et ne trouverez pas !! » (Je n'y connais rien en lois japonaises. Je me base donc sur le droit américain qui autorise l'usage d'enregistrement audio durant les procès...Contrairement en France, où ce genre de preuves est encore discuté parmi les magistrats qui les considèrent très rarement comme recevables. NdA)  
  
Shaolan, qui tenait la main de Meiling, s'approcha de Duett menaçant. Face à face, le jeune chinois prit un malin plaisir à voir papounet trembler et à prononcer chaque mot très lentement.  
  
« La police n'a même pas besoin de fouiller ici...Tu vois, la technologie est formidable, avec un minuscule appareil, quasi invisible, on peut enregistrer une conversation très nettement et à distance !! »  
  
Duett écarquilla les yeux. Ce sale chinois n'avait pas pu s'arranger avec la police en si peu de temps !!! Une opération de ce type demande au moins 2 jours de préparation et pas quelques heures ! Et encore il faut le soutien d'un des policiers pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un coup monté ou une fausse piste ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible !!   
  
« Impossible...Tu n'as pas pu faire tout ça en si peu de temps !!! »  
  
Un sourire diabolique s'agrandit sur le visage de Shaolan. Il aurait voulu renchérir mais Yukito, interrompit la conversation.  
  
« Vous sous estimez la police japonaise... Enfin, j'ai le grand plaisir et privilège de vous mettre en état d'arrestation pour Kidnapping, séquestration, chantage, agression au 3ème degré (celui là je me rappelle plus très bien de quoi il parle !!-_-''NdA), et tentative de meurtre avec préméditation, sans oublier ce qu'on va trouver...Avec ça on n'est pas prêt de vous revoir dehors, même avec un bon avocat !! » dit Yukito satisfait.  
  
Duett pâlit visiblement.   
  
« J'aurais dû te tuer bien avant Li... » hurla-t-il rageur.  
  
Shaolan lui sourit mesquinement. Puis se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment en compagnie de Meiling. Le cauchemar était enfin fini.  
  
« Ça sent drôlement bon! T'es un véritable cordon bleu Tomoyo !! »  
  
« Ne me dis pas ça, tu vas me faire rougir ! » dit Tomoyo amusée.  
  
« Eriol est un veinard !! Tu seras une épouse parfaite !! »  
  
« SAKURA !!!!!! »  
  
Cette dernière éclata de rire en voyant les joues de sa cousine prendre une légère couleur rosée.   
  
La cuisine fut bientôt remplie des rires joyeux des 3 jeunes filles (Mais comment elles ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi ? NdShaolan / Dis, je te signale que tu auras peut-être droit à une belle romance avec Sakura... alors on modère ses paroles !! NdA).  
  
« Eh, bien je vois qu'on s'amuse ici. »  
  
« Oh Eriol, je venais juste de dire à Tomoyo à quel point tu étais chanceux !! Une femme pareille ça ne court pas les rues !! » dit Sakura espérant voir Eriol rougir lui aussi. Mais son stratagème ne fonctionna pas, puisque Eriol se contenta de faire un son plus beau sourire et de confirmer ce que Sakura venait de dire.  
  
« M'est avis, que je vais bientôt me retrouver demoiselle d'honneur !! » murmura Sakura.  
  
« Au lieu de divaguer si tu lavais ces assiettes !! » lui lança Tomoyo.  
  
« Bourreau !!!!!!!!!! » dit Sakura gentiment. Elle allait se mettre au travail lorsqu'une sonnerie se fit entendre.  
  
Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, personne ne bougea. L'inquiétude accumulée durant ces dernières heures, mêlée à la crainte que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé les bloqua sur place.   
  
Finalement, Sakura se précipita sur le téléphone, avec derrière elle, une Yelan sur le bord de la crise cardiaque, une Tomoyo et un Eriol tendus comme une corde, et une Lara très très nerveuse.  
  
« Allo, Sakura Kinomoto à l'appareil !...YUTARO!!!!!!... COMMENT PAS LA PEINE DE GUEULER!! C'est pas le moment de nous appeler... J'ATTENDS UN COUP DE FIL CRUCIAL!!...TU POUVAIS PAS SAVOIR !! JE VAIS T'EN DONNER DES 'TU POUVAIS PAS SAVOIR'…EH BEN ELLE TE RAPELLERA!»   
  
Et sans attendre une réplique du pauvre Yutaro, Sakura raccrocha le téléphone rageusement !  
  
« Lara...tu devras appeler l'autre abruti tout à l'heure !! » bougonna-t-elle frustrée, en voyant la désillusion dans les yeux de tous les présents.  
  
La bonne humeur de toute à l'heure était retombée comme une flèche, et maintenant le silence régnait dans la pièce.  
  
« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'asseoir. » suggéra Eriol. Tout le monde s'exécuta, Yelan en premier !!  
  
« Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? » osa demander Sakura.  
  
« Un peu plus de 5h00... » répondit Eriol.  
  
Le silence retomba, mais pas la tension. Finalement n'y tenant plus Sakura se leva et commençait à se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer une tisane lorsque la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre.  
  
« Qui que ce soit je l'éjecte en moins de 2 !! » grogna-t-elle sur les nerfs.  
  
Les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et replongèrent dans leur réflexion.  
  
Sakura ouvrit la porte violemment et jeta un regard assassin à son visiteur...Non, ses visiteurs !!  
  
Et en les voyant un sourire immense éclaira son visage.  
  
Yelan, Tomoyo, Lara et Eriol faillirent mourir d'un infarctus lorsqu'ils entendirent Sakura hurler.  
  
« TU AURAIS PU PASSER UN COUP DE FIL !!!!!!!! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE ÇA FAIT 5h00 QU'ON EST ACCROCHE À CE PUTAIN DE TELEPHONE !!!!! »  
  
Le petit groupe se précipita vers la porte, réalisant soudainement qui était le fameux visiteur.  
  
« Shaolan !! Meiling » s'écria Yelan en voyant les 2 jeunes gens sains et saufs sur le pas de la porte, accompagnés de Yukito qui subissait les remontrances de Sakura en souriant.   
  
« Je suis désolé Sakura, mais j'ai dû passer au poste pour déposer un certain nombre de personnes ainsi que les preuves, puis conduire Meiling chez un médecin. » dit Yukito.  
  
« Tu aurais dû m'appeler quand même ! »  
  
« Je suis désolé...Tu me pardonnes ma petite saki? » fit Yukito suppliant en prenant Sakura dans ses bras. Cette dernière sourit, ne remarquant pas le regard noir que Shaolan lançait à l'inspecteur...surtout quand la jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de Yukito en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait résister à son sourire.  
  
Pas résister, tu parles !! pensa-t-il furieux. Il allait grogner quelque chose, lorsque son attention se porta sur sa mère qui se précipitait sur eux pour prendre sa nièce dans ses bras.  
  
« Mes enfants !! »   
  
Les 3 Li s'échangèrent des embrassades brisant pour une fois les règles qui leur interdisaient d'afficher leurs sentiments en public. Ils avaient quand même plus de 8 mois à rattraper !!!  
  
« Je vous l'avais dit mère que tout se passerait bien » murmura Shaolan, oubliant Sakura pendant un court instant (vraiment très court !^^ NdA) et se concentrant sur la merveilleuse sensation de chaleur que lui transmettait sa famille.  
  
Les autres suivaient la scène ravis et soulagés.  
  
« Alors tout est fini ? » demanda Eriol à Yukito.  
  
« Oui, Duett est désormais foutu...l'enregistrement de sa conversation avec Li, et les aveux de ses hommes de main vont l'envoyer en prison pour très très très longtemps !! Vos amis n'auront même pas besoin d'assister au procès... On peut dire qu'ils ont eu de la chance... »  
  
« Comme quoi, le proverbe 'tout est bien qui finit bien' est vrai !! » dit Sakura.  
  
« Dommage que je n'ai pas ma caméra pour immortaliser ce moment !!! »  
  
« TOMOYO !!!!!! »  
  
« Ben quoi !! »  
  
« Je te signale qu'on est pas dans un film !! » s'écria Sakura.  
  
« Tu plaisantes...Y'a tous les ingrédients pour faire un chef d'œuvre : action, suspens, humour, sans oublier l'amour naissant entre les 2 protagonistes...QUE DU BONHEUR !!!!!! »  
  
« Tomoyo -_-''''... Tu ne changeras jamais»  
  
« Oui, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime ! » dit Eriol en prenant l'intéressée par la taille (c'est t'y pas mignon tout plein !!NdA).  
  
Tomoyo rosit de plaisir et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son « mamour ».   
  
« Si on allait à l'intérieur ? On pourra ainsi fêter dignement ces retrouvailles !! »proposa Eriol.   
  
Tout le monde acquiesça, et rentra dans l'appartement, les Li en premier.  
  
Sakura allait les suivre lorsqu'elle vit Lara prendre sa veste et ses clés.  
  
« Lara ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
  
« Je vais voir Yutaro pour savoir ce qu'il voulait... »  
  
« Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? »  
  
« Sakura, je n'ai rien à faire ici pour le moment...Je n'ai absolument rien fait pour Shaolan et sa cousine, et je n'ai pas envie de m'incruster. »  
  
« Tu as mal pris ce que Tomoyo a dit à propos de son film ? Tu sais il ne faut pas faire attention... Quand elle est en plein dans son trip, mieux vaut ne pas chercher à la comprendre» rajouta Sakura ne comprenant le changement d'humeur de sa colocataire.  
  
« Je ne pense pas qu'elle parlait de mon histoire avec Shaolan... »  
  
« Hein ??????? »  
  
« Laisse tomber va, tu es encore trop jeune... » dit Lara en riant.  
  
« Mais de quoi tu parles ??? »  
  
« Tu es beaucoup trop naïve Sakura...Enfin, dis au revoir à Madame Li, Tomoyo et Eriol de ma part ! » dit Lara en s'en allant.  
  
Sakura n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, elle hocha la tête et ferma la porte derrière elle, se demandant encore si elle était la seule personne saine d'esprit dans cette ville.  
  
Lorsqu'elle rejoignit les autres, elle eut l'énorme surprise de voir Meiling lui sauter au cou et lui déverser un flot de remerciements qui mettait Sakura très mal à l'aise.  
  
« On te doit énormément Sakura ! »  
  
« Mais non, après tout c'est Yukito et Shaolan qui t'ont sortie de là… »répondit-elle très modestement.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais si tu n'avais pas été là, mon crétin de cousin n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire appel à la police !! » nota Meiling en regardant Shaolan droit dans les yeux.  
  
Ce dernier grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à 'on me prend toujours pour un imbécile !', mais ne chercha pas à entrer dans la conversation, trop heureux de voir Meiling et sa mère le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Elle a raison, Sakura...Je vous remercie de tout cœur, on vous doit beaucoup. » dit Yelan souriante, coupant ainsi toutes répliques de la jeune fille qui ne savait plus où se mettre tellement elle était gênée. Et les regards amusés d'Eriol, Tomoyo et Yukito n'arrangeaient pas les choses.  
  
« N'exagérons rien… » bégaya-t-elle.  
  
« Au contraire, vous m'avez aidée à retrouver ma famille, je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissante...Vous aurez le soutien des Li jusqu'à la fin de votre vie !!! » conclut Yelan très sérieusement.  
  
Sakura ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, à part soigner Shaolan et mettre Yukito dans le coup ! Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver au centre de l'attention...Sauf, quand Tomoyo la filmait et encore, elles étaient seules et cela faisait pas mal de temps que ça ne s'était plus produit.   
  
Voyant que sa cousine était très embarrassée, Tomoyo proposa de fêter l'évènement. Tout le monde accepta l'idée avec enthousiasme.   
  
Cette nuit là, entre la joie et les rires, un lien très fort entre plusieurs personnes venait de se créer et allait durer un très long moment...Lien qui allait se renforcer par la naissance d'une autre histoire (oh, oh, oh, je me demande laquelle ;-) ). 


	22. 21

Chapitre XXI  
  
« Ah te voilà, ça fait 2 heures que je t'attends !!!!!! »  
  
« Toya, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ??? » demanda Sakura surprise de voir son frère à la sortie de la fac.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de 2 semaines que les choses avaient repris un cours normal. Sakura était retournée à l'université, et avait eu l'immense surprise de voir Shaolan faire de même. En effet, même si elle savait que son séjour au Japon serait plus long que prévu (ben ouais, faut bien qu'il arrange quelques petites choses avec la police...NdA), elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il reprendrait les cours, surtout que sa mère et Meiling étaient toujours à Tokyo.   
  
D'un côté, ça ne lui avait pas déplu, surtout que leurs disputes étaient beaucoup moins virulentes qu'avant !! En fait, cela ressemblait de plus en plus à des taquineries affectueuses, voir même à un jeu où les sentiments de l'un envers l'autre devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à cacher. (Inutile de vous dire que l'un c'est Shaolan et l'autre c'est Sakura ! NdA)  
  
Flashback  
  
« Oh, Sakura cette robe est superbe...C'est tout simplement merveilleux !!! » s'écria Tomoyo en voyant une de ses créations sur sa cousine.  
  
Sakura n'en pouvait plus tellement elle était gênée. Non seulement Tomoyo avait profité de son petit séjour prolongé pour se remettre à la filmer, mais en plus elle lui avait fait une robe tellement...Non, elle ne pourrait jamais porter un truc pareil en public !!! Depuis quand Tomoyo voulait la voir porter des décolletés pigeonnant !! Cette robe était beaucoup trop osée pour elle : Blanche, quasi transparente, s'arrêtant aux genoux ! Elle était simple c'est vrai ! Mais la fente sur la droite qui dévoilait une de ses cuisses chaque fois qu'elle marchait, en plus du haut vaporeux qui laissait entrevoir la naissance des seins chaque fois qu'elle se penchait légèrement en avant était beaucoup trop pour elle !!  
  
« Tomoyo... »  
  
« Quoi Tomoyo ?? Tu es splendide !! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es devenue aussi timide, et peu sûre de ton physique !!! Tu devrais te mettre en valeur plus souvent !!! »  
  
« Tomoyo... »  
  
« Quoi encore ?? Tu ne me crois pas !!! Alors attends 2 secondes...ERIOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?????????? » demanda Sakura paniquée. Elle allait se jeter sur sa cousine pour lui fermer la bouche, quand le jeune anglais ouvrit la porte de la chambre.  
  
« Oui ?...WOAW, Sakura, tu es ravissante !! » dit ce dernier admiratif en posant les yeux sur la jeune fille.  
  
Sakura rouge comme une tomate, décida de mettre fin à cette torture et allait se changer lorsque Eriol eut l'excellente idée d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour lui demander son avis.  
  
« HEY, Shaolan tu peux venir 2 secondes !! »  
  
« Non, tout mais pas lui !!!! » s'écria Sakura, au bord de la panique... Elle se souvenait trop bien de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue en jupe, et s'il rentrait dans cette pièce, elle allait lui lancer tôt ou tard quelque chose en pleine figure.   
  
« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier en se mettant sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
« Regarde, la robe que Tomoyo a fait pour Sakura...Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va bien ? »  
  
Shaolan regarda la jeune fille indifféremment.  
  
« Pour moi ça ne change rien...Elle est comme d'habitude !!! »  
  
« Ça veut dire quoi ça ??????? » demanda Sakura très vexée par l'insulte cachée, ne se doutant même pas de l'effort considérable que faisait le jeune chinois pour ne pas prendre feu !!  
  
« Tu m'as très bien comprise...Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes une robe, aussi belle qu'elle soit, que ton apparence change ! » dit-il calmement en s'insultant mentalement chaque fois que ses yeux bifurquaient sur le décolleté.  
  
« Et toi tu as vraiment besoin d'une paire de lunettes !!!!! »  
  
« Je vois que ton répertoire d'insultes est limité... » répliqua-t-il en souriant. Il adorait quand elle se mettait en colère contre lui, et savourait chaque moment qu'ils passaient à se disputer.  
  
« Mon répertoire d'insultes est limité !!!!!! Tu peux parler toi alors que la seule chose que tu saches faire c'est m'attaquer sur mon physique !!!!!! En ce qui te concerne c'est ton cerveau qui est limité !!» s'écria-t-elle rageuse.  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Quand est ce que j'ai critiqué ton physique ? » dit-il, vexé par l'insulte de Sakura.  
  
« Juste maintenant TRONCHE D'ABRUTI !!!! »  
  
Eriol et Tomoyo ne savaient pas quoi faire, et regardaient la scène impuissants. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ces disputes, mais là ça devenait vraiment ridicule ! Pourtant c'était évident que Sakura plaisait à Shaolan, mais l'une était aveugle et l'autre était trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'une fille avait autant d'effet sur lui.   
  
« Alors, il n'y a pas que moi qui ait le cerveau limité !!!! Tu ne comprends même pas ce qu'on te dit, IDIOTE !!!!!! »  
  
« QUOI ??????? J'ai parfaitement compris IMBECILE...Tu as été on ne peut plus clair !!! »  
  
« Non seulement tu ne comprends rien, mais en plus tu refuses d'écouter, CRETINE !!!!! »   
  
« Dans ce cas là, exprime toi plus clairement !!!!!!!! A moins que tu ne sache même plus te servir de ta langue !!!!!!! »  
  
« C'est pas vrai tu es pas possible !!!!!!!!!! Lave toi les oreilles !!!!!!! J'ai dit que ça ne changeait, parce que tu n'as pas besoin de porter ce genre de robe pour être mignonne et désirable !!!!!!!!! » s'écria frustré...Puis, il se rendit compte de ses dernières paroles, et instinctivement porta une main à sa bouche honteux!  
  
Sakura resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Shaolan...le Shaolan qui n'avait cessé de l'appeler gamine, venait de lui dire qu'il la trouvait mignonne et DESIRABLE !!!!!! Elle n'en revenait pas.  
  
Shaolan grogna quelque chose et sortit de la pièce en courant, ne voulant pas rester dans la même pièce que la jeune fille après ce qu'il venait de dire...Merde, il avait complètement perdu le contrôle !  
  
Sakura quant à elle passa par diverses teintes de rouge, ne sachant pas comment gérer ces compliments et l'accélération des battements de son coeur, avant de balbutier à Tomoyo qu'elle devait se changer pour aller au boulot..Oubliant complètement que c'était son jour de repos.  
  
Les seuls qui avaient réagi positivement étaient justement notre jeune couple, qui avaient largement souri en voyant les visages très colorés de Shaolan et Sakura.  
  
Fin du flashback.  
  
« Quelle question, je suis venu te chercher...Tu as oublié qu'on devait fêter la promotion de Yukito (il a quand même mis un grand criminel en prison... :-p NdA)!!! »  
  
« Ah oui c'est vrai, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête !! »  
  
« Venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas !! » dit son frère moqueur.  
  
« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ????????? »  
  
« Sakura, dois je te rappeler que les dinosaures avaient un cerveau de la taille d'une noix !!! Ce qui les empêchaient de soutenir un raisonnement très simple ! »  
  
« Je ne vois pas le rapport ?? Tu as grillé un fusible ou quoi !!» exclama-t-elle.  
  
« Ah la la, toi être un godzilla !! Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire non ? » continua son frère comme s'il parlait à une enfant de 2 ans, savourant à l'avance la réaction de sa petite soeur adorée !  
  
« Oui, ça veut dire dino...ESPECE DE... » cria Sakura venant de comprendre où Toya voulait en venir. Ce dernier avait éclaté de rire, et ne se rendit pas compte que le pied de sa soeur fonçait droit sur son tibia. « AAAAAAAÏÏÏEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUHHHHHH !!!!!! »  
  
« Ça t'apprendra !!! » dit-elle, ne se souciant même pas du regard des autres étudiants, qui regardaient incrédules un homme approchant la trentaine et une jeune fille de 21 ans se chamailler comme des gosses ! (Moi à leur place j'aurais honte -_-'''''')  
  
Son frère réagit immédiatement. Il lui prit la main pour la jeter sur son épaule, comme à chaque fois que lui et Sakura se revoyaient. Cela faisait parti du jeu et leur permettait de se montrer à quel point ils s'étaient manqués.   
  
Cependant quelqu'un s'interposa et lui tordit violemment le poignet.  
  
« Je te conseille de la laisser tranquille... » siffla un jeune homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Toya fronça les sourcils dangereusement oubliant complètement sa soeur.  
  
« Je fais ce que je veux minus... » répondit Toya et en se libérant violemment de la poigne de fer de son interlocuteur.  
  
Les 2 hommes se défiaient du regard. On aurait dit qu'ils se lançaient des éclairs (personnellement les scènes entre Shaolan et Toya sont celles que je préfère !!^^) et que très prochainement un volcan allait entrer en éruption et tout dévaster sur son passage.  
  
Sakura quant à elle mit un peu de temps avant de réagir. Elle avait devant elle, son frère qui était visiblement énervé et, surprise du siècle, Shaolan qui avait l'air très, mais alors très en colère.  
  
« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec les autres, mais si tu touches à elle tu auras de gros problèmes !!!!!! » dit Shaolan menaçant.  
  
Toya allait répliquer quelque chose...ou plutôt avec quelque chose (Son poing par exemple^^'''), quand Sakura se mit entre eux.  
  
« Ola, doucement vous 2... Shaolan je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?? » demanda la jeune fille essayant de l'éloigner de son frère.  
  
Le jeune chinois sembla enfin revenir à lui lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sakura sur son torse.  
  
« Comment ? Ce type était en train de t'agresser...Je n'allais pas rester là à regarder !!!!!! » s'écria-t-il et la regardant dans les yeux, montrant l'espace d'un instant l'immense inquiétude qui l'avait envahi en la croyant en danger.  
  
Il avait vu rouge quand cet homme lui avait pris la main brusquement...Il était hors de question que quelqu'un face du mal à SA Sakura...à Sakura se reprit-il. Et maintenant qu'est ce qui lui prenait ??? Depuis quand c'était sa Sakura ? Il était sérieusement en train de perdre les pédales.  
  
« Shaolan, c'est mon frère...Tu ne te souviens pas ?? » S'enquit la jeune fille complètement interloquée par son comportement.  
  
Les yeux de Shaolan faillirent sortir de leur orbite. Merde, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il avait eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette tête quelque part.  
  
« Ton...ton...frère ?! »  
  
Et voilà, non seulement il devenait fou, mais en plus il venait de se comporter comme un triple idiot devant elle.  
  
« Oui » confirma-t-elle. Puis elle sourit gentiment venant de réaliser ce que l'acte de Shaolan impliquait.  
  
« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter...Il est incapable de me faire plus de mal que moi je ne peux lui en faire !!! Mais merci de m'avoir...protégée »  
  
Shaolan rougit furieusement, et ça, ça ne plut pas du tout à Toya.  
  
« Sakura ne me dis pas que tu connais ce type !!! »   
  
« Toya je te présente Shaolan...Shaolan voici Toya !! » dit la jeune fille calmement.  
  
Les 2 hommes continuaient à se fixer dangereusement, prêts à se sauter à la gorge à la première occasion...Et tout ça pour la même raison : Protéger Sakura.  
  
Cette dernière, remarquant que la tension entre son frère et Shaolan était à son comble, décida d'intervenir à nouveau.  
  
« Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que tu n'avais pas cours le mardi. »  
  
« Hein ?? Ah...oui, en fait je suis venu régler quelques petites affaires pour mon départ. » répondit-il très sérieux, oubliant complètement l'homme devant lui. Il faut dire qu'il a beaucoup de moments d'absence quand Sakura est dans le coin.^^  
  
« Départ... » demanda Sakura qui se sentit légèrement prise au dépourvu. En fait, elle n'avait plus pensé que le jeune chinois retournerait tôt ou tard chez lui !  
  
« Euh, oui...Dans quelques jours on retourne en Chine. J'avais...Enfin Meiling avait prévue de vous prévenir ce soir et... » commença-t-il très mal à l'aise, pour être interrompu par Toya, qui n'aimait pas que sa soeur l'ignore et encore moins pour un blanc bec!  
  
« Bon, Sakura tu as pris des nouvelles de ton 'ami', maintenant il faut qu'on y aille, Yukito nous attend !!! »   
  
« Toya... » dit Sakura irritée. Elle se retourna vers Shaolan, pour continuer la conversation, mais ce dernier avait brusquement changé d'attitude.  
  
« Je dois filer...Meiling te téléphonera ce soir !! » dit-il en s'en allant sous le regard interloqué de la jeune fille.   
  
Lorsque Shaolan avait entendu le prénom de Yukito, son coeur s'était serré sachant très bien le lien qui existait entre le policier et Sakura (Le jour où les gens éviteront de faire des conclusions trop hâtives, les choses seront BEAUCOUP plus simples ! NdA). Il avait donc coupé court et rebrousser chemin, sans attendre une réponse, mais lançant toutefois un dernier regard noir à Toya qui le lui rendit bien.  
  
Sakura regarda Shaolan s'éloigner. Une drôle de sensation l'avait envahie, comme le jour de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, que quelque chose lui manquait.  
  
« Dis moi, c'est qui ce morveux ??? »  
  
Sakura se retourna pour voir son frère la fixer intensément et surtout très menaçant.  
  
« Je te l'ai dit, abruti, c'est Shaolan...un ami » répondit Sakura, se jurant mentalement de remercier Yukito d'avoir garder le silence sur les détails de sa dernière affaire !  
  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ? » reprit-elle.  
  
« Quelle façon ?? »  
  
« Comme si j'étais coupable de trahison ! »  
  
« J'aime pas ce type...J'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde !! »  
  
« Toya...Shaolan est peut paraître un froid...Bon ok, il est froid, orgueilleux, arrogant et macho ! Mais il ne me fera jamais de mal...La preuve, il a voulu me protéger contre mon propre frère !!!! » dit Sakura en se mettant à rire, en partie pour le ridicule de la situation et mais aussi parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait confiance en Shaolan... Elle qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux hommes, parce qu'ils pensaient avec leur entrejambe ! Elle devait être complètement folle, surtout que Shaolan lui avait d'abord montré tous ses mauvais côtés!  
  
« C'est justement ce qui ne me plait pas !! » murmura-t-il, en réalisant que ça soeur n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il voulait dire réellement.  
  
« Hein ?? »  
  
« Laisse tomber Godzilla... »  
  
« HEY !!! »  
  
« Et silence, on est déjà monstrueusement en retard, alors bouge toi que Yukito nous attend !! »  
  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Toya se dirigea vers sa voiture en compagnie de sa soeur et rejoignit Yukito dans un des restaurants les plus chers de Tokyo !  
  
_______  
  
Coucou!!!!!!! Voilà, 2 chapitres qui j'èspère vous ferons plaisir et vous permettrons de patienter un petit peu vu que pendant 2 semaines je ne pourrais pas avancer sur les tous derniers chapitres de please help me (boulot, boulot,boulot...Mes profs n'ont que ce mot à la bouche!) Eh oui, plus que 2...maximum 3, et j'aurais terminé cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira jusqu'à la fin!!  
  
Alors...Shaolan et Sakura ensemble? Ou séparation sans que leur sentiment ne soit révélé??? Gros dilemme que je vais devoir résoudre en même temps que mes interros!  
  
Bref, si vous avez une préférence...N'hésitez pas!!!!^^  
  
Avant de vous laisser pour ces 2 semaines, je voudrais remercier mon cousin qui m'a donné 2 ou 3 petits trucs sur le droit international pour le chapitre 20 (T'es le meilleur jannot!!^_^) et bien entendu vous tous qui lisez encore (Quel courage^^) mon histoire...Alors, Sakionnelle, Lyla (t'en fais pas ma puce, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes avec mes reviews!!), tenshi, Mitt, Amanda, Serena, Misakie, Laurianne,...(j'espère que j'ai oublié personne!!^^'''), Merci de tout coeur...  
  
Bisous et A très vite. 


	23. 22

Chapitre XXII.  
  
Sakura était sur la terrasse de l'appartement à Shaolan. Elle avait décidé d'éviter au moins pour 5 minutes l'objectif de la caméra de Tomoyo.  
  
Ça lui faisait tout drôle d'être là, en compagnie Meiling, sa cousine, Lara, Cat, Yutaro, Eriol et Shaolan (sa mère est déjà rentrée en Chine), surtout que ce dernier se comportait bizarrement avec elle. Il était plus gentil, plus...Elle ne savait même pas comment définir son comportement !!! Le jeune chinois avait même réussit à avoir un dialogue courtois avec Lara, qui lui avait souhaité bonne chance pour le futur. Dialogue qui avait donc empêché à Sakura de le martyriser pour avoir largué une de ses amies sans ménagement !   
  
Elle soupira. Un Shaolan gentil était assez difficile à gérer !!!! Spécialement lorsque Monsieur se mettait à lui sourire tendrement au lieu de la taquiner! Dans ces cas là elle perdait tous ses moyens !! Et le pire c'est que ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent !!   
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » fit une voix derrière elle.  
  
Sakura se retourna brusquement, surprise par cette intrusion.  
  
« Ah, Meiling...J'échappe 2 minutes à Tomoyo !! » répondit-elle soulagée que ce ne soit pas cette dernière.  
  
« C'est vrai que j'avais jamais vu un truc pareil !!! » remarqua Meiling en riant.  
  
« M'en parle pas! » soupira Sakura. Puis elle reprit.  
  
« Alors c'est bientôt le grand départ ? »  
  
« Oui...Dans quelques jours on rentre. J'aurais quand même voulu rester un peu plus longtemps ! » avoua la jeune chinoise.  
  
« Dis toi que tu vas revoir ta famille et puis si vraiment le Japon te manque, tu pourras toujours venir me voir !!!»   
  
« C'est vrai ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que oui. Ça me fera plaisir ! » dit Sakura très sincère.  
  
« Et l'offre est aussi valable pour mon cousin ? » demanda Meiling avec un petit sourire coquin. Sakura avala son jus d'orange de travers (l'alcool est mauvais pour la santé !!! NdA).  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de sous entendus, et malheureusement pour elle ça n'avait pas l'air de s'arrêter !  
  
« Je ne sais pas si Shaolan voudra me revoir. » dit elle sarcastique pour éviter d'approfondir le sujet. Manque de bol, Meiling avait décidé de se reconvertir en conseillère matrimoniale au moins pour ce soir ^^''''' !!!  
  
« Mais bien sûr ! Ne joue pas aux innocentes...Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué son changement d'attitudes ?! »  
  
« Si, justement...D'ailleurs je ne le comprends pas ! Il a toujours été odieux, froid, arrogant, sans oublier son coté macho détestable... » fit Sakura les sourcils froncés comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait des pires défauts de Shaolan. Elle allait continuer son petit compte rendu, lorsqu'elle fut coupée par Meiling.  
  
« Et moi je rajouterais possessif et têtu !! C'est vrai. Il a un sale caractère, mais tu sais quand on le connaît bien on découvre que c'est quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance ! Fier, généreux, loyal, courageux, protecteur...Crois moi, je le connais depuis que je suis petite... C'est un type bien ! » dit Meiling dont le ton était devenu affectueux (Et un petit Shaolan pour la modeste somme de...Comment il est pas à vendre? Mais pourtant Meiling... Ok, ok. J'ai rien dit!NdA) .   
  
« Pas la peine de me le dire, je m'en étais rendue compte ! »  
  
La jeune chinoise regarda Sakura complètement scotchée. Elle qui croyait que c'était une fille NAÏVE !!!!!!! Cette dernière sourit.  
  
« Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes prête à sacrifier leur avenir pour quelqu'un, que ce soit un être cher ou non ! » expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir sur les mots qu'elle devait employer, sous le regard perplexe de Meiling.   
  
« Tu sais, la plupart des gens parlent beaucoup, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans une situation comme la vôtre, ils se détournent et préservent leur sécurité. Ce qui arrive aux autres tant pis ! Ça n'est pas leur problème ! » dit-elle, en regardant le ciel.  
  
« Ton cousin fait parti des gens qui agissent au lieu de parler, même si ses actes ne sont pas toujours compréhensibles ! J'aurais aimé rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui le jour où ma mère est morte...» murmura Sakura, en se remémorant le calvaire qu'avait enduré sa mère parce que sa famille avait refusé de financer une partie de ses soins! A cause d'une rancoeur ridicule, Sakura, son frère et son père, avaient assisté impuissants à la mort de celle-ci.   
  
Meiling ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle sentait qu'une profonde mélancolie avait envahi la jeune japonaise et elle ne voulait pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.   
  
Finalement, au bout d'une minute, elle opta pour un sujet beaucoup plus léger, mais oh combien intéressant !!! (Nyark !! NdA)  
  
« Je vois que tu l'aimes beaucoup » fit Meiling malicieuse.  
  
« Hey, ne vas pas t'imaginer des trucs ! » dit Sakura en rougissant  
  
« C'est juste que quand il le veut il peut être charmant... Et puis, je n'aurais jamais vu cet aspect de sa personnalité si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. C'est vrai ! Il est tellement idiot qu'il croit que se comporter un don juan est la meilleure.... »   
  
« Qui est idiot ? »   
  
Sakura et Meiling sursautèrent en entendant brusquement une voix qui venait de leur dos et qui avait interrompu leur conversation.  
  
« Tiens donc, je vous ai fait peur ? » demanda Shaolan avec un sourire mesquin.  
  
« Ne te surestimes pas crétin !! » rétorqua Sakura aussi vite que possible, en se demandant depuis combien de temps il était là !  
  
« Tout de suite les mots doux ! Tu ne peux pas t'en passer hein ? » continua-t-il moqueur.  
  
« Je ne veux pas interrompre ta tentative de séduction cher cousin, mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? » dit Meiling, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Shaolan devenir écarlate et Sakura qui le regardait bizarrement.  
  
« Je...je...ne...ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !!! »  
  
« Ah ouuuuuiiiiiiiiiii ?! »  
  
« Au lieu de te faire des films, tu ferais mieux de me suivre dans le salon! Tomoyo veut faire une photo de nous tous, et toi, tu devrais dire à ton copain de se calmer sinon Eriol va bientôt nous faire une démonstration de ses talents en boxe irlandaise ! » dit il nerveux en montrant Sakura du doigt.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda cette dernière interloquée.  
  
« Que Yutaro colle d'un peu trop près ta cousine. »  
  
Sakura écarquilla les yeux, et se précipita dans le salon pour aller dire 2 mots à Yutaro qui avait décidé de jouer les 'lover boy' avec la mauvaise personne. Les mecs : tous les mêmes !!!! Ben, pas vraiment...Eriol et Yukito étaient différents...Shaolan aussi d'ailleurs !!!!!! pensa-t-elle inconsciemment.  
  
« Bon tu viens ? Je croyais que tu voulais avoir le plus de souvenirs possibles du Japon avant de rentrer ! » dit Shaolan à sa cousine sans pour autant la regarder. Il continuait à fixer Sakura qui était en train de traîner Yutaro par l'oreille à l'autre bout du salon.  
  
« Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui veut avoir une photo de ta jolie fleur de cerisier ? »  
  
« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Shaolan TRES nerveux.  
  
« Oh rien de spécial...Dis moi tu savais que tu parlais en dormant ? » fit Meiling le plus naturellement du monde, se retenant de ne pas exploser de rire face à la tête que faisait son cousin.  
  
« Que...que...que...Quoi ? »  
  
« Et tu parles plutôt fort !! C'était quoi hier soir, mmmmmhhhhh...Ah oui ! Mon amour, tu es si douce...Sakura, ma fleur de cerisier !!!!!! » fit Meiling en imitant la voix ensommeillée de Shaolan pour finalement rigoler comme une malade en voyant son cousin tout coincé avec de la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles.  
  
Ce dernier aurait voulu disparaître dans les entrailles de la terre et le rire de sa cousine ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux.  
  
« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi !!!!!! » s'écria-t-il rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
  
« Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...C'est si difficile à admettre qu'elle te plait !! »   
  
« Meiling...Tu te trompes complètement !! AAARRRRGGGGG, j'en ai marre !!! Je ne veux plus entendre tes âneries !! » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.  
  
« Je ne crois pas qu'aimer quelqu'un soit une ânerie ! » répondit Meiling, encore les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir ri, mais devenant un peu plus sérieuse.  
  
« Meiling... » commença Shaolan fatigué de toutes ses insinuations, mais il fut coupé par cette dernière qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, extrêmement calme.  
  
« Tu es amoureux Shaolan ! Complètement amoureux d'elle, et ce n'est pas en niant l'évidence que tu te sentiras mieux !!! »  
  
Le jeune homme n'arriva pas à prononcer la moindre syllabe...C'était comme si on lui avait jeté un sceau d'eau glacé pour le réveiller.  
  
« Tu es désespérant tu sais! C'est la première fois que tu aimes quelqu'un comme ça, alors ne fous pas en l'air tes chances par ce que tu es effrayé ! » (en plein dans la cible !!! NdA)  
  
« ... »  
  
« Je viens de réaliser un exploit...Tu n'as pas répliqué par une remarque acerbe depuis 2 minutes !!!! »  
  
« ... »  
  
Meiling regardait son cousin avec compassion. En lui mettant la vérité sous le nez, elle l'avait rendu vulnérable. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui venait de perdre son jouet préféré. Mais Shaolan était un adulte, et il devait réagir comme tel !  
  
Elle décida donc de le laisser réfléchir. Après tout, celle qui avait réussi à entrer en force dans son coeur était une fille exceptionnelle, et ce serait dommage qu'il laisse échapper sa seule et unique chance de connaître ce que des milliers de personnes cherchent tout au long de leur vie !  
  
« Shaolan aimer quelqu'un n'est pas si terrible... » dit-elle en commençant à quitter la terrasse.  
  
« Si quand c'est à sens unique. » murmura-t-il, la tête baissée cachant ainsi ses yeux.   
  
Meiling fut surprise par ces paroles. Son cousin était beaucoup plus sensible qu'elle ne le croyait !  
  
« Tu te trompes !! Un amour à sens unique est une bénédiction (Je tiens à dire que je ne suis absolument pas d'accord!! è_é NdA / Je te signale que ce sont tes mots!! NdMeiling / Tais-toi et au boulot! T'as pas fini ton texte!!NdA))...Il nous prouve que l'on est vivant ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? Alors qu'est ce que ça doit être quand il est partagé ?! » fit-il sarcastique.  
  
« Un miracle, Shaolan...Un simple miracle ! » répondit Meiling le sourire aux lèvres, en voyant son cousin soupirer exaspéré.  
  
« Mais où est ce que tu es allée pêcher un truc pareil !! Raaaahhh, tu es en train de me faire un lavage du cerveau avec toutes ces idées à l'eau de rose !!!! » dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux se sentant frustré et ridicule. Il se précipita dans le salon en grommelant quelque chose comme quoi sa cousine devait arrêter de lire ces romans stupides pour femmes en manque de romantisme !   
  
Meiling le regarda en souriant affectueusement et fière d'elle.   
  
« Eh bien il était temps qu'il admette ce qu'il ressent !! » dit-elle avant de rejoindre les autres, pour passer le reste de la soirée tranquillement, contrairement à d'autres.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura était de service dans le restaurant Mutens. Elle avait fait ses aux revoirs aux Li, Tomoyo et Eriol. En effet, ceux-ci repartaient pour la Chine le jour même.   
  
Elle aurait pourtant voulu qu'ils restent plus longtemps. Il fallait avouer que cette semaine n'avait pas été de tout repos, surtout à cause de ses disputes avec Shaolan, mais bizarrement ça l'avait amusée plus qu'autre chose.  
  
C'était dur à admettre, mais tout ce remue-ménage allait lui manquer. A part peut-être les caméras de Tomoyo (ben ouais, elle s'était bien rattrapée !!NdA).   
  
Sakura regarda un instant par la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait même pas aller à l'aéroport pour leur dire au revoir : travail oblige !  
  
Bah, après tout, elle allait bientôt rendre une petite visite à Tomoyo et Eriol. Elle sourit légèrement. Vu comme les choses se présentaient, elle allait plutôt se retrouver en Angleterre pour assister au mariage de sa cousine !   
  
C'était fou comme le temps passait vite...Encore plus vite depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'autre abruti !!   
  
Quoiqu'il s'était calmé et montré plutôt gentil, ces derniers jours ! Elle rougit légèrement en repensant au jour où Shaolan l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à chez elle.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sakura venait de sortir du supermarché chargée comme un mulet.  
  
« La prochaine fois ce sera Lara qui s'occupera des courses ! » grogna-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de tenir debout.  
  
« Toujours en train de te plaindre ! »  
  
Cette voix ! Elle l'aurait reconnue n'importe où !  
  
« Et toi toujours à parler pour ne rien dire !! »  
  
« Je vois que tu t'es levée du pied gauche ce matin !!! » fit Shaolan tout sourire.  
  
Sakura ne répondit pas elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Elle n'arrivait même plus à l'insulter comme avant...Pas quand il lui souriait de cette façon !   
  
Elle resta un moment à l'observer. C'est vrai, elle devait l'avouer elle avait jugé Shaolan trop vite ! Ce n'était pas le dragueur invétéré et sans coeur qu'elle croyait…   
  
« J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? » demanda l'objet de ses pensées.  
  
Sakura rougit légèrement se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer. Depuis quand elle perdait son temps à le regarder ? Elle avait autre chose à faire que plonger dans ses beaux yeux ambrés…  
  
OLA !! BEAUX YEUX AMBRES ?????? Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Reprends toi ma fille !! se dit-elle.  
  
« Non, non...Tu m'excuses mais je dois rentrer ! » répondit-elle précipitamment, sentant avec horreur ses joues se réchauffer. Shaolan la regarda bizarrement puis lui sourit...ARGH!! Arrêtes de sourire sombre crétin !! pensa Sakura dont le coeur battit plus vite.  
  
« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » fit-il gentiment en lui prenant un de ses sacs.   
  
« Je ne veux pas te déranger... » tenta Sakura se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise.  
  
« Mais non, allez donne moi ça !!! »  
  
Et sans qu'elle ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Sakura se retrouva juste à coté du jeune homme sur le chemin de son appartement.   
  
Pendant un moment, un silence intense régnait entre les 2 jeunes gens. Puis Shaolan (après avoir pris sa respiration^^), commença à parler.  
  
« Sakura ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Je...voudrais...Tu t'es bien amusée à la soirée ? » demanda-t-il en maudissant mentalement son manque de courage dans les moments les plus opportuns.   
  
« Oui, même si je me serais passée des caméras de Tomoyo et du rôle de baby-sitter pour Yutaro !!!!! »  
  
« Ah, c'est vrai entre l'étrange manie d'une et la santé de l'autre, tu n'as pas beaucoup eu de temps pour no...Toi ! » dit-il en se reprenant à la dernière minute.  
  
« Bah, j'ai bien rigolé...Et puis ça m'a fait plaisir qu'on soit tous ensemble, au moins une dernière fois ! »  
  
Shaolan hocha la tête tristement. C'est vrai, c'était peut-être la dernière occasion qu'il avait de voir Sakura. Alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment ??? Les mots arrivaient jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais il était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour les faire sortir !!!!!!! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de lui dire qu'il la trouvait jolie et attirante et drôle!  
  
« Shaolan...Je voulais m'excuser… » fit Sakura en le tirant brusquement de ses pensées.  
  
Il la regarda surpris, oubliant pendant un instant son trouble.  
  
« T'excuser? De quoi ? »  
  
« Je...Je t'ai jugé beaucoup trop vite...Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ses choses sans avoir eu l'occasion de mieux te connaître ! »  
  
« Alors tu ne penses pas que je suis une enflure, un beau parleur, un triple idiot qui ne pense qu'avec le bas de la ceinture, un macho arrogant.... »  
  
« Doucement !! Je pense toujours que tu es un macho arrogant! D'ailleurs tu devrais changer de comportement !!! Mais... »  
  
« Mais ? »  
  
« Malgré tes défauts tu es un type bien. »  
  
Shaolan resta perplexe un instant puis éclata de rire (Mais quel idiot !!-_-'''').  
  
« Hey! Je viens de te faire un compliment pour la première fois de ma vie et tu te moques de moi ??????? »   
  
« Non...c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tu me dises ce genre de chose. » dit-il toujours en rigolant.  
  
« Grrrrr...J'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! » s'écria Sakura en accélérant le pas.  
  
Shaolan se calma immédiatement et se précipita pour la rejoindre.  
  
« Sakura !!!! »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Sakura...Ecoute je suis désolé ! »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Ok, d'accord...Je ne suis qu'un triple idiot. Je te demande pardon !! »  
  
« Laisse tomber va ! » fit Sakura en considérant le sujet comme clos. Mais Shaolan ne voulait pas laisser tomber au contraire ! Cette petite dispute lui avait donné le courage dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir dire ce qu'il avait à dire !!  
  
« NON! Je suis vraiment désolé !! Ecoute... » dit-il en essayant de ne pas perdre ses moyens en fixant les yeux de Sakura.  
  
« Je...Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.  
  
« Shaolan, tu devrais savoir que je dis toujours ce que je pense ! » répondit Sakura un peu étonnée par le comportement de ce dernier. Il avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'important, mais il semblait hésiter...  
  
« Je suis...En fait je suis content que tu ne...tu n'ais plus envie de m'arracher les yeux dès que tu me vois ! » Merde pourquoi, ça ne sortait pas ? Dis lui ! Dis lui, bon sang ! Se répétait-il. Il allait reprendre son discours quand Sakura fit une erreur fatale: Elle lui sourit toute heureuse.  
  
Shaolan fut propulsé à des mois en arrière, quand il avait vu Sakura sourire à des clients du restaurant. Ce sourire toujours sincère, innocent, et lumineux ! C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait comme ça. Sourire seulement à LUI (ben ouais il est possessif, chacun ces petits défauts non !NdA )!   
  
Son pauvre coeur fut frappé par la foudre! Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était jolie. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle mignonne ! Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était marrante !! Il ne pouvait pas...Elle était plus que ça! Elle était celle que son coeur avait choisi!  
  
« J'aime quand tu souris... »fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à prononcer.  
  
« Comment ? » demanda Sakura en rougissant.  
  
« J'aime quand tu souris...quand tu me souris. » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Sakura rougit de plus belle, et bégaya quelque chose qui était incompréhensible même pour elle. Elle savait que Shaolan était sincère...Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de compliment à Lara !! Il ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon !! Pendant ce cours instant elle se sentit unique.  
  
Et elle l'était !! Pour Shaolan elle l'était !!  
  
Fin du falshback.   
  
Elle était encore plongée dans ces pensées lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.  
  
« Sakura, y'a quelqu'un qui te demande ! » lui dit une de ses collègues.  
  
La jeune fille, surprise sortit de la salle de pause et se dirigea dans la salle à manger.  
  
En reconnaissant la personne qui lui rendait visite, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de surprise.  
  
« Shaolan mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« Eh ben, quel accueil !! » répondit-il sarcastique.  
  
« Hey !! Je te signale que tu as un avion dans 2 heures !! »  
  
« Je sais...en fait, je suis venu te rendre ça. » dit-il soudainement gêné, en lui tendant un sac.  
  
Etonnée, Sakura jeta un oeil à l'intérieur et reconnut le pull de son frère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
  
« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôles !! Je te signale que tu as fait tout un drame quand tu m'as demandé de te le rendre !! »  
  
« Je sais, mais j'avais complètement oublié de te l'avoir prêté !! »  
  
« C'est pas vrai! Tu es complètement cinglée !! » fit Shaolan, stupéfait et... charmé par le rire de la jeune fille.  
  
« Oh ça va! Enfin, je te remercie » répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.   
  
Un silence gêné s'installa soudainement entre les 2 jeunes gens. Il faut dire que ce genre de conversation, sans insultes et sans tension, étaient un fait rare pour eux ! Les seules fois où c'était arrivé, c'était le jour où Shaolan lui avait parlé de ses soeurs et celui de leur 'promenade'.  
  
« Euh...Sakura... »  
  
« Oui ? » dit-elle en continuant à le fixer tranquillement, ne sachant pas très bien ce qui arrivait au Shaolan sûr de lui.  
  
Ben, le Shaolan sûr de lui, était dans un sacré pétrin !! Ses pensées bataillaient grave !!! Il était partagé entre l'impulsion de se barrer le plus vite et le plus loin possible de Sakura, l'impulsion de faire comme si rien de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était au japon n'avait eu lieu, celle de se comporter comme un macho stupide et la pire...Celle de la prendre dans ses bras et de... NON !!! NON !! Surtout ne pas penser à ça !!!!  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ??? Reprends toi crétin ! Ne gâche pas tout maintenant ! Elle n'est pas encore prête ! se dit-il.  
  
« Shaolan, tu as un problème ? » demanda Sakura, inquiète de le voir rougir visiblement.  
  
« Hein ???Non, en fait je voulais... »  
  
« Quoi ? » continua-t-elle gentiment.  
  
« Pff...Je...J'espère qu'on se reverra. » lâcha-t-il.  
  
Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait pensé qu'il allait la remercier pour son aide, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avant, mais ça...cette phrase, elle ne s'y attendait pas !! Surtout qu'il fallait voir la vérité en face : Elle et lui, ça a été plutôt tendu pendant un très long moment, même si les choses s'étaient améliorées depuis.  
  
Elle resta un instant silencieuse, puis voyant que Shaolan semblait agité, elle se décida à répondre.  
  
« Je l'espère aussi. »   
  
Shaolan, surpris par sa réplique, ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard pour ne pas se mettre à rougir comme un gamin de 3 ans (T'en fais pas choupinet, je te comprends parfaitement ! NdA).  
  
Lorsque enfin il reprit un tant soit peu de contrôle, il la regarda à nouveau et décrocha un sourire...pas charmeur, pas séducteur...non un sourire sincère. Et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était 10 fois plus séduisant quand il agissait de cette façon. Bizarrement, ça ne l'embarrassait pas d'avoir ce genre de pensées...Après tout, ils pouvaient devenir amis ! (Que tu crois !! Si vous êtes seulement amis, je vais me faire lyncher par les lecteurs...Je tiens à ma vie moi !!NdA)  
  
« Je dois y aller...À bientôt...gamine ! » rajouta-t-il sur un ton affectueux en sortant du restaurant.  
  
« A très bientôt...Crétin !! » répondit Sakura toujours souriante.   
  
De nouveau seule, elle retourna dans la salle de pause pour ranger le pull dans son armoire. Lorsqu'elle le sortit du sac, pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de trous (Je vous rappelle que Shaolan s'est battu avec. NdA), Sakura fit tomber un morceau de papier.  
  
En le prenant, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une carte visite. Les caractères étaient en chinois, mais quelqu'un avait réécrit l'adresse et les numéros de téléphone pour qu'elle puisse les comprendre.  
  
« Les coordonnées personnelles de Shaolan ?? » dit-elle tout haut. Etait-ce le hasard ou l'avait-il fait exprès ? Sakura eut la réponse immédiatement, lorsqu'en retournant la carte, elle lut le message que ce dernier lui avait laissé :  
  
En cas de besoin, pour n'importe quoi, n'importe où, n'importe quand...N'hésite pas.  
  
Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Un simple merci aurait suffit, Shaolan » murmura-t-elle.  
  
« Sakura, tu parles toute seule ? »  
  
« Hein, non chef...Je pensais juste tout haut !! »  
  
« Peu importe, la pause est finie ! Vous penserez à votre petit ami plus tard !! »  
  
« Oui Monsieur Mutens !! » répondit-elle en retournant au boulot…  
  
Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas contredit les paroles de son patron.   
  
_______  
  
Ah la la! J'aurais pas dû regarder ce film sentimental (la cité des anges), pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre!! Je viens de me relire et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça...mielleux!! Enfin bref, c'est trop tard maintenant!  
  
Avant que vous me jetiez les tomates pourries parce que Shaolan est parti sans rien avouer à Sakura, je tiens à vous rappelez qu'il me reste encore 2 bons gros chapitres à taper...Donc pas de gestes brusques^^''' (C'est bon je peux sortir de ma cachette? ^^), et un peu de patience!!!! En plus j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu, alors soyez clémentes!  
  
Voilà, c'est tout! Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et comme d'hab je tiens à remercier Sakionnelle, Lyla-chan, Mitt, Amanda, Tenshi, moune (je n'ai jamais autant dit merci aux mêmes personnes dans ma vie^^),laurianne, serena, 4rine, misakie, leenaren et cereal-killeuse... Encore un peu de patience la fin est proche...heu, c'est pour bientôt (je ne devrais vraiment pas regarder ces films sentimentaux à fins même pas heureuses pendant que j'écris -_-). 


	24. 23

Chapitre XXIII.  
  
8 mois plus tard, Aéroport international de Hong Kong.  
  
« Dépêches toi Meiling !!! »  
  
« Oui, oui...Tomoyo ce n'est pas la peine de courir, son avion vient à peine d'atterrir !! Et puis c'était absolument nécessaire que tu embarques ton caméscope ? » s'écria Meiling, un peu dépassée par le comportement de Tomoyo.  
  
Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, continuant à se faufiler à travers la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au terminal par où devait débarquer sa cousine.  
  
« Tu la vois ? »  
  
« Non...Tomoyo, calme toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais.... »  
  
« SAKURAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! » hurla Tomoyo en sautant comme une puce, coupant ainsi la parole à Meiling, qui avait dû se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourde.  
  
La jeune japonaise à l'autre bout de la salle de débarquement tourna la tête en direction de Tomoyo, et leva la main pour la saluer, en espérant aussi que sa cousine cesse de hurler comme une perdue au milieu de l'aéroport !!  
  
Lorsque finalement, elle rejoignit son comité d'accueil, elle fut pratiquement renversée par Tomoyo qui chantait sa joie.  
  
« Moi, aussi je suis contente de te voir Tomoyo...Comment ça va Meiling ? » dit Sakura en se libérant de l'emprise de sa cousine.  
  
« Très bien, même si les préparatifs pour le mariage et l'hyperactivité de Tomoyo me fatiguent de temps en temps ! »  
  
« Ha, ha, ha...ça ne m'étonne pas !! »  
  
« Au lieu de vous moquer de moi, si on sortait d'ici et qu'on rentrait ! Tu dois être fatiguée Sakura ? » fit Tomoyo en reprenant enfin un peu de calme.  
  
« Non pas du tout, le voyage a été très agréable. C'est avant de partir que j'ai eu des problèmes !! »  
  
« Ah, bon rien de grave j'espère. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non, seulement Toya m'a dicté toute une liste d'arguments pour ne pas venir seule ici et d'attendre la fin de son voyage avec Yukito ! »  
  
« Ton frère ne voulait pas que tu viennes ? » demanda Meiling outrée, en donnant un des bagages au chauffeur de la limousine (ben, oui c'est une Li non ?NdA)  
  
« Si, mais en sa compagnie, c'est-à-dire la veille du mariage et ça c'était hors de question! J'ai eu droit à : Tu ne parles pas la langue ! Tu es une fille seule ! Et si Tomoyo ne peut pas venir te prendre à l'aéroport ?...Je vous jure !! Le pire ça a été quand je lui ai dit que si ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol pouvaient venir me chercher, il y avait toujours toi et ton cousin ! »  
  
« Je ne vois pas où est le problème... » continua Meiling.  
  
« Avec toi aucun, c'est au mot cousin qu'il a tilté non ? » demanda Tomoyo à Sakura pour confirmation.  
  
« Bien deviné. Même yukito n'a pas réussi à le calmer !! J'ai dû lui raconter un bobard énorme pour avoir la paix !! »  
  
« Lequel ? » demandèrent en coeur les 2 jeunes femmes très curieuses.  
  
« Que Shaolan était gay!!! Bref, tout le contraire de ce qu'il est en réalité ! »  
  
D'abord, surprises, Meiling et Tomoyo finirent par éclater de rire.  
  
« Ton frère n'a pas changé !!! »  
  
« Si tu savais...Enfin, si on parlait d'autre chose. Comment se porte la future mariée ? » dit Sakura en s'adressant à Tomoyo. Ce fut cependant Meiling qui répondit.  
  
« Surexcitée! C'est un vrai chamboulement à la maison ! Entre les cadeaux, les cuisiniers, les décos, etc...On ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Et heureusement que c'est un mariage à l'occidentale, parce que bonjour les complications si ça aurait été un mariage traditionnel !»  
  
« Ah bon tu as décidé pour un mariage occidentale ? » demanda Sakura.  
  
« Bien sûr, Eriol est anglais et puis on peut faire preuve de beaucoup plus d'imagination pour la robe !!! » dit Tomoyo les yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
  
Un doute affreux assaillit Sakura.  
  
« Tomoyo...Tu as fait toutes les robes ? »  
  
« Bien sûr !!! »  
  
« Je veux dire même celles des demoiselles d'honneur ? »  
  
« Evidemment, il n'y a pas que ma robe qui doit être parfaite, mais aussi la tienne ! Tu verras Sakura, je me suis surpassée, tu seras superbe !!!!!! »  
  
« Tu n'aurais pas dû ^^''''''' » dit Sakura en déglutissant.  
  
Meiling éclata de rire, et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les 3 jeunes femmes furent conduites dans la demeure des Li, où tout le monde s'affairait pour le mariage de Tomoyo et d'Eriol qui aurait eu lieu dans 2 semaines.   
  
Il faut dire que Sakura s'y attendait un peu! Un mois après le départ de sa cousine, elle avait reçu un coup de fil de celle-ci qui lui annonçait son mariage dans les mois à venir. Plus précisément après la fin de l'année universitaire.  
  
Très heureuse pour Tomoyo, en effet Eriol est une perle rare, elle fut énormément surprise de recevoir le faire-part qui précisait que le mariage se déroulerait à Hong Kong, dans la demeure des Li.  
  
Sakura avait alors appris que Madame Li avait insisté personnellement à s'occuper de tout, afin de remercier l'aide d'Eriol au cours de l'affaire Duett. Eriol et Tomoyo avaient finalement cédés et les voilà, à 22 ans, prêts pour le grand plongeon ! Et elle qui était toujours célibataire !   
  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrêt de la limousine.  
  
« Ah, nous sommes enfin arrivées ! Sakura, surtout ne sois pas impressionnée par le chaos qui règne ici, d'habitude c'est beaucoup plus calme !! » lui dit Meiling.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, n'osant pas imaginer ce qui l'attendait, mais lorsqu'elle sortit du véhicule, elle resta complètement immobile et la bouche ouverte !  
  
« Sakura ??? » demanda Meiling inquiète.  
  
« … »  
  
« Sakura tu vas bien ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Youhou, la Terre appelle Saki !!! » fit Tomoyo en passant une main devant les yeux de sa cousine, se doutant un peu de ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil.  
  
« La vache...Je n'ai jamais vu une maison pareille ! »  
  
« Oh, tu sais elle existe depuis plusieurs siècles alors... »  
  
« Bon sang, Meiling ce n'est pas une maison, mais un véritable château ?!?!?! »  
  
« N'exagères pas Sakura, aller viens je vais te conduire à ta chambre. De nombreuses personnes souhaitent te connaître ! » dit Meiling amusée.  
  
Sakura la suivit un peu décontenancée, mais ne chercha pas plus d'explications.  
  
Lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la porte, elle fut investie par une horde de bambins qui se précipitaient dans les bras de Meiling.  
  
« TANTE MEILING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Ouhla, du calme les monstres... Comment se fait-il que vous courrez comme ça dans toute la maison ? Où sont vos parents ?» demanda Meiling joyeuse.  
  
« Maman et les tantes sont avec grand-mère !! Papa et les autres sont encore au travail !! » répondit une petite fille d'environ 5 ans. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de les trouver adorables. 4 magnifiques petites filles étaient réunies autour d'elles et sautaient dans tous les sens pour pouvoir être prises dans les bras de Meiling.  
  
« Je vois, viens Sakura ma tante veut absolument te voir !! »   
  
« Dis tata, c'est qui la dame avec Tomoyo ?? »   
  
« Je vous présente Sakura...Sakura voici les enfants de Sheifa et Feimi, 2 des soeurs de Shaolan ! Allez les filles dites bonjour ! »  
  
« BONJOUR !!!!! » s'écrièrent les 4 petites fusées.   
  
La jeune japonaise leur lança un magnifique sourire.   
  
« Dis, tu es une amie de tante Meiling ? » demanda une des petites filles avec d'adorables couettes.  
  
« Oui, je l'ai connue au Japon !! » dit Sakura gentiment surprise de voir ces 4 enfants d'origine chinoise parler un japonais presque parfait à leur âge.  
  
« Oh alors tu connais oncle Shaolan ?? » continua une autre un peu plus âgée.  
  
« C'est toi sa fiancée ? »   
  
Sakura rougit visiblement ne sachant pas comment réagir. Le problème avec les gosses, c'est qu'ils disent toujours des choses embarrassantes et insensées (Ah bon? je croyais que la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants ! Nda) !  
  
Heureusement, Meiling vint à son aide.  
  
« Allez les filles, je dois conduire notre invitée à grand-mère, restez avec Tomoyo en attendant ! »  
  
« OUIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!! »   
  
« On se voit tout à l'heure Sakura. » lui fit Tomoyo en conduisant le petit groupe dans une autre pièce.  
  
Sakura hocha la tête et suivit Meiling qui lui disait de ne pas faire attention au comportement de ses nièces.  
  
Elles traversèrent un long couloir, où les choses étaient beaucoup plus calmes. Finalement Meiling frappa à une porte en bois de chêne puis fit signe à Sakura de la suivre à l'intérieur.  
  
« Ma tante, Sakura vient d'arriver... »   
  
" Ah, enfin...Bonjour Sakura!" dit une Yelan chaleureuse en s'avançant vers la jeune fille.  
  
« Bonjour Madame Li. »  
  
« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »  
  
« Oui, et je voulais vous remercier pour votre hospitalité ! » répondit Sakura timidement. On avait beau dire, mais la mère de Shaolan était plutôt imposante.  
  
« Ne dites pas de sottises! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir !! »  
  
« Moi aussi » continua Sakura de plus en plus gênée, surtout qu'il y avait 4 femmes, se ressemblant énormément, qui fixaient la scène avec intérêt. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait des soeurs de Shaolan: Il y avait plus qu'un air de famille !! On ne pouvait pas dire que Yelan avait fait ses enfants avec le facteur !!!  
  
Sakura se donna plusieurs claques mentales, se demandant où elle pouvait pêcher des idées pareilles.  
  
« Sakura je tiens à vous présenter mes filles, voici Sheifa, Feimi, Faren et Fautie. Mes enfants, voici Sakura Kinomoto ! Je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié quand Shaolan et moi vous avions parlé d'elle. »  
  
Les 4 soeurs de Shaolan hochèrent leur tête en continuant à fixer Sakura. Cette dernière avait l'impression d'être sous un microscope : les soeurs Li étaient en train de lui faire passer un véritable examen.  
  
« Ravie de vous connaître. » dit Sakura en s'inclinant.   
  
Encore un instant de silence. La jeune fille commençait à désespérer, lorsque soudainement 4 paires de bras se battaient pour l'enlacer.  
  
« Incroyable, elle est trop mignonne !!!!!! »  
  
« Tu m'étonnes, tu croyais que notre frangin avait mauvais goût !!! »  
  
« Et ses yeux vous avez vu ses yeux !!!!! »  
  
« Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'il a craqué !!!!!! Elle fera une belle soeur splendide !!!!!! »  
  
Sakura, au milieu de cet ouragan humain, ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que ces furies disaient (Faut pas oublier qu'elles parlent chinois ! NdA). Le pire, c'est que ça aurait pu durer longtemps, si Yelan n'avait pas mis le ola et demandé à Meiling de conduire Sakura à sa chambre pour se reposer avant le déjeuner.  
  
En sortant du bureau, la jeune fille prit une grande bouffée d'air, se demandant encore ce qui lui était arrivée.  
  
« Bienvenue dans la famille Li ! » lui dit Meiling en riant.  
  
Sakura fixa la jeune chinoise éberluée.  
  
« Ne me regardes pas comme ça !! Tu viens de te faire adopter par mes cousines en quelques secondes, et je peux te dire qu'elles sont très difficiles, surtout quand il s'agit de leur frère !!! »  
  
« Je ne vois pas ce que Shaolan vient faire là dedans ? »  
  
« Vraiment ?! » fit Meiling malicieuse, ce qui prit au dépourvu Sakura.  
  
« Dis moi, qu'est ce que vous avez raconté EXACTEMENT quand vous êtes revenus du Japon ? » demanda-t-elle très suspicieuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.   
  
« Seulement la stricte vérité, que l'histoire avec Duett était complètement finie et ça grâce à ton aide et celle de Yukito! »  
  
« Alors je n'ai pas à me soucier de quelconques rumeurs sur moi et Shaolan ? » continua Sakura très menaçante. Ça ressemblait plus à une confirmation qu'à une question !!  
  
« Mais non^^...ah, tiens voilà ta chambre !! » dit Meiling en changeant totalement de sujet.  
  
« Installes toi, le repas sera servi dans une heure alors tu auras largement le temps de te détendre !! Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais au rez-de-chaussée avec Tomoyo, alors n'hésite pas. »  
  
« Merci »  
  
« Pas de quoi, je suis contente de te voir !! »   
  
Sakura répondit par un sourire. Au cours de ces derniers mois, elles s'étaient souvent téléphonées et donc rapprochées. Depuis que Duett était en prison, Meiling faisait moins de cauchemars, mais au début les choses étaient telles qu'elle avait dû commencer une thérapie pour réapprendre à vivre normalement. Ses progrès étaient considérables, et d'après son psychiatre cela était en partie dû à sa rencontre avec Sakura et Tomoyo. En effet, elles lui avaient prouvé qu'il existait encore des personnes dignes de confiance...Il fallait seulement les trouver !  
  
C'était l'une des raisons qui poussaient Meiling à considérer Sakura comme son égale et avec respect. Chose qu'elle ne faisait pratiquement jamais avec les filles que connaissait son cousin.  
  
« A toute à l'heure !!! » dit cette dernière en se retournant.  
  
« A toute !! »  
  
Sakura entra dans sa chambre, et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle était très simple (bien que superbement décorée !!). Elle se serait sentie mal à l'aise dans le grand luxe.  
  
Elle en fit le tour, puis après avoir découvert qu'elle avait sa salle de bain personnelle (Moi je rêve d'un truc pareil ! Ah, ne pas faire la queue le matin !! NdA), elle décida de se rafraîchir un peu. Ça lui ferait du bien et elle pourra ainsi affronter le cyclone qui l'attendait pour le déjeuner.  
  
Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Sakura sortait de sa chambre fraîche comme une rose et surtout affamée !!!  
  
Elle commença à descendre les escaliers, croisant de temps en temps le personnel de maison, et arriva finalement au rez-de-chaussée. Mais force était de constater qu'elle s'était complètement plantée !!  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et comble de tout : il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs !!!  
  
« Merde, où est-ce que je me suis encore fourrée ? »  
  
Elle prit le premier couloir qui se trouvait sur la droite, et avança tranquillement. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas descendue trop loin, puisque de grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil et à travers elles Sakura pouvait admirer un magnifique jardin ! Si elle avait plus de temps, elle serait restée mais un gargouillement de son estomac lui remit les pieds sur terre.  
  
Elle continua à marcher, puis finalement entendit du bruit.  
  
« Enfin, je vais pouvoir demander à quelqu'un de me raccompagner !! »  
  
Soulagée d'avoir pu trouver de l'aide, elle se dirigea vers la pièce d'où venaient les sons qu'elle avait entendu.  
  
Elle frappa une fois à la porte coulissante et attendit un court instant. Puis une deuxième fois...Toujours pas de réponse.  
  
Perdant patience elle fit glisser la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.  
  
« Excusez moi, y'a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
La pièce semblait vide. Pourtant Sakura était sûre d'avoir entendu du bruit, et ce ne serait pas étonnant vu qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de sport...Bien équipée d'ailleurs.  
  
Voyant que ça ne servirait à rien de poireauter ici, Sakura décida de rebrousser chemin et de remonter à l'étage. Là elle croiserait sûrement un major d'homme ou une femme de chambre qui pourrait l'aider.  
  
Elle referma la porte et retourna sur ses pas. Elle était presque arrivée à son point de départ lorsqu'une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule, la prenant complètement par surprise.  
  
« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »   
  
« Hey ! Du calme, du calme, c'est moi !!! »  
  
Sakura encore sous le choc, mit un moment avant de reconnaître son interlocuteur. Mais lorsqu'elle vit une paire d'yeux ambrés et un sourire moqueur, elle comprit tout de suite avec qui elle avait à faire.  
  
« NON MAIS T'ES PAS UN PEU MALADE !!!!!!!!! J'AI FAILLI AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE !!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Je vois que tu es en pleine forme !!! Le voyage ne t'a donc pas fatiguée ? »  
  
« humph !!! »  
  
Exaspérée, elle le vit rire joyeusement et fier de son coup !  
  
« Je suppose que tu es content de toi !! Non mais ça va pas! Prendre les gens par derrière !!!! » s'écria-t-elle, sans se rendre compte du double sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
« Prendre par derrière ? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style ! » murmura-t-il en riant.  
  
« Mais si c'est ce que tu veux...Je pourrais tenter l'expérience !! » continua-t-il malicieusement.  
  
Sakura écarquilla les yeux et comprit immédiatement où il venait en venir.  
  
« Shaolan Li, tu n'es qu'un idiot doublé d'un pervers !!! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé !! »  
  
« C'est toi qui a mal interprété !!! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire !!! » s'écria-t-elle, irritée par le sourire en coin de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi arrogant, sûr de lui, et...beaucoup trop sexy !  
  
« Ça va, laissons tomber...Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdue ? » demanda-t-il plus gentiment.  
  
« En fait je cherchais la salle à manger pour rejoindre Meiling et Tomoyo ! »  
  
« Donc tu es perdue. Allez suis moi, je dois y aller aussi de toute façon. » dit-il en passant devant elle.  
  
Elle grogna quelque chose mais le suivit. Ils remontèrent les escaliers pour arriver devant la chambre de Sakura, et empruntèrent un autre couloir, celui que Sakura aurait dû prendre pour arriver au salon.  
  
« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » commença Shaolan pour relancer la conversation.  
  
« Oui. »   
  
« Je te connaissais plus bavarde ! » nota le jeune homme en voyant que Sakura restait silencieuse.  
  
« Idiot, je suis en train de me concentrer pour ne pas me perdre la prochaine fois ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la salle de sport que j'ai trouvé en bas pour dormir !!!!! »  
  
« Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, ta chambre se trouve entre la mienne et celle de Meiling, on ira coucher ensemble... » dit-il inconsciemment, pour soudain devenir rouge comme le drapeau chinois en se rendant compte du sens de ses paroles (Lapsus révélateur ? ;-p).  
  
« Enfin, se coucher ensemble...NON ! Je veux dire, on t'accompagnera !! » bégaya-t-il pitoyablement, pour rattraper ses propos.  
  
« J'avais compris... »répondit Sakura amusée par la gêne soudaine de son interlocuteur. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait se vanter de l'avoir vu embarrassé plus d'une fois et avec la même personne. Elle sourit moqueuse.  
  
Regarde un peu, en fait c'est un grand timide. Non c'est impossible !!! pensa-t-elle en riant.  
  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda-t-il encore mal à l'aise.  
  
« Je réfléchissais...Au fait, comment ce fait-il que tu étais derrière moi tout à l'heure, je ne t'avais pas vu ?! »  
  
« Pourtant j'y étais. C'est moi que tu as entendu dans la salle de sport ! »  
  
« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu quand j'ai appelé ? » demanda Sakura très énervée pensant qu'il voulait lui faire peur dès le début !!!  
  
« J'étais en train de me rafraîchir, et à moins que tu ne voulais me voir tout nu, j'ai préféré attendre d'être un peu plus habillé !! »  
  
Ce fut au tour de Sakura de rougir. Le simple fait d'imaginer Shaolan recouvert seulement de quelques gouttes d'eau (ce n'est pas moi qui irait m'en plaindre ! NdA), la ramenait à plusieurs mois en arrière où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois comme mère nature l'avait fait !!! Et c'était malheureusement un spectacle impossible à oublier.  
  
« Je vois... »  
  
Elle allait lui demander encore quelque chose, lorsqu'elle vit Eriol en compagnie de Tomoyo dans l'entrée.  
  
« Eriol !!! » s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Les 2 jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Sakura en profita pour lui décocher un énorme bisou sur la joue sous le regard joyeux de Tomoyo et jaloux de Shaolan, qui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas eu droit au même accueil !   
  
« Alors comment va mon futur beau cousin ?? »  
  
« Très bien, et je vois que toi aussi !!!! Bonjour Shaolan. »  
  
« Salut » dit-il en bougonnant.  
  
« Ah vous êtes tous là, bon et bien on peut passer à table !! » coupa Meiling en sortant du salon. Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger où le couvert avait déjà été mis et où Yelan et ses filles, accompagnées de leurs compagnons respectifs, les attendaient.  
  
Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il faut dire qu'avec les soeurs de Shaolan il ne pouvait pas en être autrement !!  
  
En effet, ces dernières n'avaient pas cessé de faire des remarques à propos du mariage d'Eriol et Tomoyo, et sur le fait que Shaolan devrait se mettre en quête de la future madame Li ! Shaolan légèrement irrité n'avait rien dit jusqu'au moment où, une de ses soeurs avaient baragouiné quelque chose en chinois, tout en regardant Sakura, qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et fait éclater de rire le reste des membres de la famille Li !(De quoi ont-elles pu parler? ;-p)  
  
Il avait explosé et sûrement dit quelque chose se rapprochant sûrement de mêler vous de vos affaires... Enfin ce n'était qu'une suggestion, Sakura ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'ils avaient dit.  
  
Ce fut Yelan qui tenta de rétablir le calme en disant qu'il était très impoli de parler en chinois alors que leurs invités ne comprenaient pas un mot. Meiling s'était portée volontaire pour traduire à Sakura leur précédente conversation, mais un regard meurtrier de son cousin l'en avait dissuadée...du moins pour le moment ^^'''''' !  
  
« Sakura, cet après midi il faut que tu essaies la robe pour la cérémonie. Je ne veux pas me prendre aux derniers moments pour faire des retouches ! » dit Tomoyo tout de suite après le repas, empêchant ainsi toutes sortes de 'replis stratégiques' que Sakura avait voulu tenter.  
  
« Ok, mais attention !! Si je suis là c'est pour que l'on profite de tes derniers jours de célibataire...Donc pas question de rester enfermées dans ta chambre pendant 2 semaines! »  
  
« Mais les retouches... »  
  
« Tomoyo telle que je te connais tu auras passé plusieurs nuits blanches à perfectionner ta robe et la mienne. En 8 mois tu as eu largement le temps !!! Allez, tu sais très bien que ça m'a manqué nos promenades et journées shopping. »  
  
« Sakura a raison Tomoyo ! Profite de tes derniers jours de liberté !! » dit Meiling amusée par la conversation.  
  
« Hey, vous 2 !! Je vais me marier oui, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en prison !!!! »  
  
« Tu parles !!! Une fois la bague au doigt fini les soirées entre copines !! » commença Sakura.  
  
« Terminé les journées shopping et les observations extrêmement minucieuses de la faune masculine! » continua Meiling parfaitement synchronisée.  
  
« Tu devras être au petit soin pour ton mari. »  
  
« Et tes enfants !! »  
  
« Cuisiner... »  
  
« Repasser... »  
  
« Laver... »  
  
« Sans oublier le devoir conjugal...Le coup du mal de tête n'est plus assez efficace tu sais !! » dire en coeur les 2 jeunes femmes faussement sérieuses.  
  
« TEMPS MORT LES FILLES !!!!!!! De un, je vis avec Eriol depuis plus d'un an ! La seule différence sera donc mon état civil et l'alliance ! De 2, on va quand même attendre un peu pour les enfants. Il faut que l'on soit d'abord parfaitement installé ! Et de 3, concernant le devoir conjugal...Je dirais juste que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, au point de ne pas chercher à invinter d'excuses ! » termina tomoyo avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
  
Meiling et Sakura se regardèrent.  
  
« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la dernière phrase, elle l'a dit seulement pour se moquer de nous ? » demanda Sakura faisant mine de réfléchir.  
  
« Peut être parce que c'est le cas ! » conclut Meiling toute aussi sérieuse.  
  
« Je vois...Tomoyo tu oses te moquer de la situation de ta propre cousine !! » fit Sakura avec des yeux larmoyants.  
  
« Et d'une de tes parentes par alliance ! »rajouta Meiling en imitant Sakura.  
  
« C'est trop, Je ne peux pas supporter ça !! Pour me venger je refuse de... »  
  
« Doucement Sakura...Tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir aussi facilement ! Direction ma chambre et que ça saute !!! Demain on fera tout ce que tu veux, mais aujourd'hui c'est journée essayage !! » exclama Tomoyo les yeux plein d'étoiles, sous le regard amusé de Meiling.  
  
« Bah, j'aurais bien essayé...Tu viens avec nous Meiling ? »  
  
« Evidemment ! Je dois absolument vérifer quelque chose avant que tu ne puisses porter cette robe en public !! »  
  
« Ah bon, quoi ? » demanda Sakura intriguée. Vu que c'était un mariage à l'occidentale, elle pouvait s'habiller comme elle le voulait...Enfin comme Tomoyo le voulait ^^!  
  
« Tu risques de provoquer certaines réactions chez quelqu'un de ma connaissance et ça peut être dangereux » dit Meiling semblant très convaincue par ses propos.  
  
« MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ? » s'écria Sakura désorientée par le ton sérieux de la jeune chinoise et les rires de Tomoyo.  
  
« Ben oui, si tu es trop superbe Shaolan risque de prendre feu et je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait un début d'incendie le jour du mariage ! »  
  
Tomoyo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Sakura devenir rouge comme une tomate. Il fallait dire que Meiling n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, mais au moins grâce à elle sa cousine allait pouvoir prendre conscience des sentiments, plus qu'évidents du leader des Li, ainsi que des siens.   
  
« Que...Que...TOMOYO ARRETE DE RIRE, CE N'EST PAS DROLE !!!!!! »  
  
« Elle a raison Tomoyo ce n'est pas drôle. Tu te rends compte si Shaolan t'approche tu seras en sérieux danger ! » fit Meiling en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas être contaminée par l'hilarité la jeune femme et essayer de conserver le ton terriblement préoccupé qu'elle avait utilisé.  
  
« Oh mais je ne crois pas que c'est moi qu'il va approcher !!! »  
  
« Ah zut, c'est un élément que je n'avais pas pris en compte ! Sakura il faudra absolument que tu te munisses d'un extincteur pour... »  
  
« ÇA SUFFIT !!!!!!! » hurla-t-elle complètement écarlate.  
  
Meiling ne réussit plus à se retenir et explosa de rire en s'appuyant sur Tomoyo pour ne pas tomber.  
  
« MEILING JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE RACONTER UN TRUC PAREIL !!!!!! »  
  
« ha,ha,ha,ha...hi,hi...Hem, c'est que...tu...WOUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! »  
  
« MEILING !!!! »  
  
« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » fit une voix derrière Sakura. La jeune fille tressaillit craignant la présence de la seule personne capable d'empirer la situation. Mais elle fut chanceuse: du moins pour cette fois-ci.  
  
« Ah, Eriol. Il y a juste que ta future femme se moque de moi pour une raison complètement ridicule !! » dit Sakura pensant avoir trouver un allié.  
  
« Puis je savoir laquelle ? » demanda-t-il un peu surpris de voir sa fiancée et sa parente sur le point de se précipiter aux toilettes. Il avait rarement vu Tomoyo dans cet état !  
  
« Que... » commença Sakura, mais elle s'interrompit rouge de honte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que si Eriol venait à savoir le pourquoi de l'hilarité de 2 jeunes femmes, il ne tarderait pas à mettre son grain de sel lui aussi.  
  
« Laisse tomber ! » conclut-elle. Elle prit Tomoyo et Meiling par le bras avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa cousine (Espérons qu'elles ne se perdent pas ! ^^'''), bien décidée à leur dire 2 mots sur elle et Shaolan!  
  
Et c'est sous les remarques coquines de Meiling que Sakura passa ses 2 premières semaines à Hong kong, apprenant à connaître la famille Li et à l'apprécier, profitant de sa cousine au maximum et passant de plus en plus de temps avec Shaolan. Elle savourait d'ailleurs plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu la présence de ce dernier, au point qu'elle se retrouva à la veille du mariage sans même s'en rendre compte!  
  
Ce matin là, Sakura sortit de sa chambre en baillant. Aujourd'hui elle devait chercher Toya et Yukito à l'aéroport, et il valait mieux qu'elle soit à l'heure sinon son frère allait piquer une crise. Elle poussa un soupir...Il allait de toute façon piquer une crise en voyant avec qui elle était venue l'accueillir !  
  
Enfin, il fallait voir le bon coté des choses. Elle avait passé 2 semaines fantastiques à visiter la ville, les jardins hong kongais, et mêmes les rues commerciales pour touristes ! Hong Kong lui plaisait beaucoup. C'est vrai, il y avaient des endroits un peu plus polués et sales que les autres...Mais force était de constater qu'on y respirait beaucoup mieux qu'à Tokyo !!  
  
Ella avait même dit à Tomoyo qu'elle allait se mettre à apprendre le chinois ! Nouvelle que sa cousine avait accueilli avec un demi sourire en disant que la meilleure façon d'apprendre une langue c'est sur l'oreiller et qu'elle connaissait un professeur absolument fantastique qui se serait fait une joie d'appliquer cette règle fondamentale avec elle!  
  
Sakura fit mine de ne pas comprendre, bien que l'allusion à Shaolan était plus que claire ! Et comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ?! Depuis le coup de la robe, elle et Shaolan ne savaient plus où donner de la tête avec toutes ses remarques, surtout qu'ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble ! Elle en était même arrivée au point de se demander si le jeune chinois n'éprouvait pas autre chose que de l'affection envers elle (Eh bé !! 23 chapitres pour s'en rendre compte quand même !!! NdA).  
  
Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit des petits rires coquins derrière elle.  
  
Curieuse, elle fit demi tour et se retrouva près de la salle de jeu des nièces de Shaolan. Ayant compris qu'il s'agissait des mêmes petites flêches qui l'avaient prise pour la fiancée de leur oncle, elle se décida à partir quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître Shaolan...accoutré de manière ridicule.  
  
« Mais...Shaolan...qu'est-ce que…Ah ha ha ha ha !!!! »  
  
Sakura se mit à rire au quart de tour, incapable de se retenir en voyant le grand Shaolan Li, le playboy de ces dames, avec des rubans de toutes les couleurs dans les cheveux, des petites couettes, et des choses que devaient sûrement être des tresses !!!! Il portait aussi des boucles d'oreilles en plastiques roses et une sorte de collier à fleurs en tissu ! Et le meilleur pour la fin : du rouge à lèvres sur les joues, du fard à paupières d'un bleu explosif un peu partout sur le visage, et des paillettes sur les lèvres.  
  
« TU...TU...Oh, non, non, non...Je rêve !!!!ah ah ah ah ah.... »  
  
« Sakura! la ferme ! Arrête de rire tu vas réveiller les autres ! » dit Shaolan rouge de honte ! C'est pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Y'a qu'à lui que ça arrivait ce genre de truc !!! (Ça ne m'arriverait sûrement pas si l'auteur n'était pas une sadique !!è_é NdShaolan / T'en fais pas chouchou le pire est passé ! ^^NdA) Surtout devant la femme de sa vie!  
  
« Tu...hi, hi, hi...tu...es...ha, ha...PFFFFFOUAHAHAHA !!!!! » Sakura n'arrivait pas à prononcer une seule syllabe! Pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'appareil photos quand elle en avait absolument besoin ?  
  
« Bonjour Sakura !!!!! » fit une petite voix fluette entre le couple.  
  
La jeune femme baissa les yeux et souria largement à l'auteur de la...comment définir ce truc qui ressemblait à Shaolan ? Un sapin de noël ? Un drag queen ?   
  
« Bonjour ma puce, qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? » demanda Sakura, en essayant de ne pas recommencer à se moquer de Shaolan, qui était sérieusement en train de s'interroger sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cette dernière.  
  
« J'ai fait un cauchemar et papa et maman sont pas là, chuis allée voir tonton ! T'as vu on a bien joué ?! » s'écria l'adorable petite peste toute souriante.  
  
Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil à Shaolan, attendrie. Il pouvait vraiment être adorable quand il le voulait. Puis soudain en le voyant les bras croisés en train de grogner elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un véritable gamin ! Elle réprima encore une crise de rire.  
  
« Allez Che (prononcez 'tcheu', ça veut dire claire ou transparent...Je ne sais plus, va falloir que je me renseigne ! NdA), va voir Wei qu'il te prépare le petit déjeuner, je dois partir tôt ce matin ! » dit le jeune chinois encore rouge de honte.  
  
La petite Che hocha la tête énergiquement et courut aux cuisines, laissant les 2 jeunes gens seuls.  
  
« Ça va tu as assez ri ?! » dit-il en se commençant à se diriger vers sa chambre pour pouvoir se débarasser de cet aspect ridicule !!  
  
Sakura gloussa encore une seconde puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu rougis ! »   
  
Shaolan, qui avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés il y a encore 2 minutes, se sentit faiblir tout à coup et rougit encore plus.  
  
« Ah... »  
  
« Et vraiment très mignon quand tu joues les tontons attentionnés ! » fit Sakura en souriant encore amusée et pourtant très sincère. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais une fois qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle le trouvait mignon, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter !  
  
Normalement, Shaolan aurait répliqué systématiquement avec un truc du genre 'je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet !', mais il était tellement peu habitué à ce genre de compliments de la part de Sakura qu'il en fut complètement bloqué.  
  
« Heu...Je vais me laver !! Attends moi dans le salon, je reviens dans 2 minutes ! » dit-il en se précipitant loin d'elle.  
  
Perplexe, Sakura le ragarda disparaître dans les escaliers. Un dernier regard aux joues en feu du jeune homme et, son coeur fit un saut périlleux ! Elle se mit à paniquer...ça ne lui avait jamais été arrivé de se retrouver dans cet état pour un homme ! Même pas avec Yukito ! Et il avait fallu que ce soit un macho terriblement insolent, sérieux, réservé qui lui fasse ressentir ce genre de choses !   
  
Elle se reprit. Toutes ces histoires entre le mariage et les blagues de Meiling l'avaient rendue un peu plus sensible au charme de Shaolan. Non, il fallait qu'elle soit honnête, elle y était déjà sensible depuis un bon bout de temps et le fait de savoir que c'était aussi un homme généreux et tendre n'avait pas arrangé les choses!  
  
Pourquoi est ce que ça lui arrivait à elle ?!!!! pensa-t-elle désespérée en se dirigeant vers le salon, sans vouloir admettre que ces 2 semaines l'avait pratiquement faite tomber aux pieds du jeune Li!  
  
________  
  
Yata!!!! Chapitre 23 en ligne! Je vous avez dit qu'il fallait pas s'en faire...Après tout moi aussi je veux les voir ensemble à la fin (Disons surtout que j'ai reçu pas mal de mail me disant que Shaolan et Sakura c'était pour la vie!! Et puis je déteste les histoires qui finissent mal!)! Voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre de mon histoire...Le dénouement est pour bientôt et j'ai déjà une petite idée sur comment faire bouger les choses entre nos 2 héros (Nyark!).  
  
Enfin, bref, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre et j'attends que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez!  
  
Comme d'hab, je remercie Sakionnelle (faut que tu continues ton histoire ABSOLUMENT!!), moune, Lyla-chan, Amanda (le prochain chapitre te plaira sûrement, j'ai décidé d'utiliser une de tes idées ;-D), Mitt, Tenshi (Les 2!^^), Nahi, Serena, Leerena, 4rine, Laurianne, Raya-chan et Misakie... Merci de tout coeur vous m'avez vachement rassuré pour le chapitre 22!  
  
Bisous  
  
A très vite! 


	25. 24

Chapitre XXIV.   
  
Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, et la maison des Li était en pleine effervescence ! On aurait dit les coulisses d'un défilé de modes. Sakura et Meiling étaient prêtes depuis longtemps, portant toutes les 2 des robes rouges sombres en satin très simples mais toutes aussi féminines (le rouge est la couleur du bonheur en chine ! NdA), et attendaient patiemment que Tomoyo finisse de calmer les larmes de sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de clamer que sa petite fille allait la quitter !! Il semblerait qu'elle avait oublié que Tomoyo vivait en Angleterre depuis plus d'un an, donc très loin de sa chère maman.  
  
Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que l'arrivée de la mariée dans le jardin privé, spécialement aménagé pour cette occasion !  
  
« Tous les invités sont installés !! Bon sang, on peut dire que ma tante a fait les choses en grand !! » exclama Meiling en regardant les invités, sa famille et surtout le jeune marié qui ne semblait pas du tout nerveux ! Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il avait été préparé à cet instant toute sa vie.  
  
« Tu as raison ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera le jour du mariage de Shaolan ?! »  
  
« Je pense qu'elle n'hésitera pas à inviter tout Hong Kong !! » fit Meiling amusée.  
  
Sakura sourit et aperçut enfin la vedette du jour !   
  
« Meiling, va prévenir le pasteur (je pense pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup en chine^^''''), et le musicien !! Notre joli petit couple va enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve ! »  
  
Meiling se précipita sans même répliquer, tandis que Sakura avait rejoint Tomoyo et sa mère.  
  
« Alors prête à faire le grand saut ? »  
  
« Oui...Et je suis vraiment heureuse que tous les gens qui me sont chers soient présents ! »  
  
« Oh mon bébééééééééééééééééé !!!!!!!! » sanglota Sonomi en reprenant son mouchoir pour empêcher ses larmes de détruire son maquillage^^''.  
  
« Maman !! Tu ne vas pas me conduire à Eriol les larmes aux yeux ? » fit Tomoyo doucement, tentant de calmer à nouveau sa mère.  
  
Cette dernière hocha la tête et reprit son apparence de femme d'affaire sous les yeux amusés de Sakura. Elle porta ensuite son regard vers sa cousine qui était rayonnante, et lui fit comprendre qu'elle était comblée de la voir heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
  
Pas besoin de mots entre les 2 cousines, elles se comprenaient très bien.   
  
Lorsque Meiling les rejoignit, et qu'elles entendirent la marche nuptiale, ce fut pour elles le signal d'un nouveau tournant dans leur vie...A toutes les 2!  
  
La cérémonie avait été magnifique ! Meiling avait pleuré comme madeleine et Sakura n'avait jamais été aussi euphorique depuis très longtemps. Le jeune couple ne se lâchait plus d'une semelle, et rêvait déjà à leur première nuit en tant que mari et femme pendant qu'il recevait les félicitations de leurs amis et invités.  
  
La réception était déjà bien avancée, et le bal venait d'être ouvert par le jeune couple. Sakura les observait danser de loin en compagnie de Yukito et Toya.  
  
« Je suis tellement contente pour elle !! »  
  
« C'est vrai qu'ils forment un joli couple ! Pas vrai Toya ?! » fit Yukito en tentant d'arracher à son compagnon un sourire. En effet, depuis leur arrivée Toya n'avait pas lâché Sakura une seconde en lançant continuellement des regards agressifs, très bien rendus d'ailleurs, à ce 'sale morveux qui osait tourner autour de sa soeur' comme il l'avait décrit !  
  
« C'est vrai ! Ils sont charmants ! Mais que ça ne te donne pas des idées à toi !!!! » exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt menaçant sur Sakura, qui écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Mais je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Je n'ai aucune intention de me marier, je suis encore trop jeune... !! » répondit Sakura irritée par le ton accusateur de son frère.  
  
« Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu t'engages avec le premier venu ! Surtout si ça concerne un certain chinois ! »  
  
« Toya, ne commence pas à m'énerver, c'est jour de fêtes aujourd'hui !! » rétorqua Sakura se retenant de ne pas envoyer son frère au diable. Après tout ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Shaolan ne le concernait pas... QUOI? Elle était devenue folle, ou elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Shaolan! Elle secoua la tête. C'était sûrement l'effet que lui faisait Shaolan en smoking! En parlant de ça: C'était elle ou ce pantalon mettait particulièrement en valeur son postérieur? Elle rougit intensément et fut envahie par la panique, les sentiments prenant le contrôle de son cerveau. Heureusement Yukito vint à sa rescousse et l'invita à danser, chose que la jeune fille accepta avec joie !  
  
Toya, quant à lui ne tenta pas de répliquer quoique ce soit, trop content de voir la mine déconfite de Shaolan à l'autre bout de la salle. Tant que le jeune chinois restait loin de sa soeur, même pour de fausses idées, il n'avait rien à y redire !  
  
Shaolan n'avait pas quitté Sakura des yeux depuis le début de la cérémonie. Il avait pratiquement fondu en la voyant dans cette fine robe rouge qui mettait ses formes en valeur, exposait ses épaules délicates et la peau blanche de son cou. Il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus seulement par manque de temps et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de se prendre un poing dans la figure par Eriol pour lui avoir gâcher son mariage !  
  
Il avait donc décidé d'attendre 'patiemment' la fin de la cérémonie pour pouvoir approcher la jeune femme et pourquoi pas appronfondir d'une manière ou d'une autre leur relation (Vas y fonce !!NdA)!  
  
Il avait cependant dû faire face aux 3/4 des invités qui voulaient le féliciter pour cette superbe cérémonie, à de nombreuses tentatives de séduction de la part de filles de ses partenaires commerciaux, et ensuite aux regards meurtriers que lui lançaient ce Toya chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire un pas vers sa soeur !  
  
Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait bloqué ! Au contraire, ça l'aurait amusé de voir la tête qu'aurait fait Toya si Sakura avait décidé de passer le reste de la soirée avec lui !  
  
En fait, il était sur le point de l'inviter à danser lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille se diriger vers la piste au bras de Yukito. C'est alors qu'il sentit son monde s'écrouler et une terrible désillusion l'envahir !  
  
ELLE était dans les bras d'un autre ! ELLE souriait à un autre ! ELLE était heureuse dans les bras d'un autre ! Et ça il ne n'arrivait pas à l'admettre.   
  
Pourtant, il n'avait pas oublié les gestes tendres auquels il avait assisté entre ce flic et elle au Japon. Mais, il avait cru que peut-être...Vu qu'elle semblait heureuse d'être ici avec lui...  
  
Il fronça les sourcils. Mais qui essayait-il de tromper ? Sakura avait été heureuse avec lui certes, mais aussi avec Meiling, avec sa mère, même avec ses soeurs !!!!!! Son comportement n'était pas différent lorsqu'elle discutait ou se promenait avec lui !  
  
D'un pas rageur il se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit un verre de punch, qu'il vida d'un trait.  
  
Il aurait dû se rendre compte que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés ! Après tout Sakura n'avait pas donné l'impression d'être soulagée ou même intéressée par le fait que depuis 8 mois il vivait comme un moine : Boulot, Kung fu, Dodo ! Il avait complètement tiré un trait sur les filles !!!!! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il était tombé stupidement amoureux d'elle !  
  
Il se retourna à nouveau vers la piste de danse. Sakura était toujours dans les bras de Yukito, et semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter ! Si à ce moment là les yeux de Shaolan pouvaient tuer, l'inspecteur ne serait plus qu'un joli petit tas de cendre.  
  
Il grogna, la jalousie aveuglant totalement son esprit, et se resservit un verre !  
  
  
  
Voilà le résultat de ses actions ! Il avait joué au playboy et montré ses pires défauts à la jeune fille ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas amoureuse de lui ! Et lui, sombre crétin qu'il était, avait ouvert les yeux beaucoup trop tard !  
  
Dieu, qu'il l'aimait ! Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment ça avait pu arriver ! Il aimait tout chez elle ! Sa gentillesse, sa générosité, son tempérament de feu, sa franchise, son orgueil, sa naïveté, sa susceptibilité, même sa violence !! Il l'adorait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots...Elle lui avait appris à avoir confiance dans les autres, ainsi qu'à accepter leur aide et leur génrosité. Elle lui avait prouvé que ça n'était pas un signe de faiblesse s'il s'appuyait sur les personnes qu'il aimait, et elle avait toujours été là, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quand il en avait besoin !  
  
Il la regarda encore en vidant un autre verre de punch !  
  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ce flic minable ?! (La jalousie nous fait dire des choses très cruelles !! NdA). N'était-il pas aussi intelligent, et beau que lui ? En plus, c'était un Li et elle préférait un flic de seconde zone qui ne pouvait rien lui offrir alors que lui pouvait lui donner toute la Chine !!!! (Il ne fadrait tout de même pas exagérer ^^'''''NdA)  
  
Menteur ! Ce n'était qu'un menteur ! Yukito était un inspecteur brillant, gentil, tendre, et qui, contrairement à lui, la couvrait d'attention et de compliments !  
  
Plus déprimé que jamais, il resta près du service à punch pendant une grande partie de la soirée, faisant semblant d'écouter ce que les invités lui disaient, et refusant systématiquement toutes invitations à danser préférant ruminer sur son maudit caractère, sur sa malchance et sur sa jalousie !  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée.  
  
« Ah Shaolan je te cherchais partout ! Comment ce fait-il que tu ne t'amuses pas avec les autres ? » fit Meiling surprenant son cousin en train de vider son énième verre de punch.  
  
« Mais...je...m'a-amuse, ma cousine adorée !!!! » répondit Shaolan en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.  
  
Meiling palit d'un coup, une impression de déjà vu envahissant son esprit.  
  
« Shaolan, tu as bu combien de verres ? » demanda-t-elle très inquiète.  
  
« Combien ?...Mais qu'est ce que tu...t'en...t'en fffououououssssss »  
  
« Oh merde ! Shaolan arrête immédiatement de boire, tu sais très bien quel effet l'alcool a sur toi ! »  
  
« NON !!! Veux pas !!! Y'a qu'ça qui m'amuse !! Oh, regarde y'a Eriol qui vient !!!HEP ERIOOOOOOLLLLLLLL ! » beugla Shaolan en agitant la main, attirant ainsi l'attention de pas mal des invités. Meiling ne savait pas quoi faire ! Si Shaolan restait ici, il allait débiter tout ce qu'il pensait et savait à propos des invités et de sa famille.  
  
« Shaolan ? » dit Eriol incrédule, en voyant l'état pas très présentable du jeune chinois.  
  
« Voui, c'est moi Shaolan LI, leader du clan Li !!!! Et super beau mec rejeté par la seule femme qu'il aime !!! » (Je vous avais dit que l'alcool était mauvais pour la santé !-_-NdA)  
  
Meiling et Eriol écarquillèrent tellement les yeux qu'ils faillirent leur sortirent du crâne.  
  
« Tu sais Eriol, Tomoyo est vraiment géniale et sexy!!! Une fille comme elle faut pas...pas la lâcher, parce que des types...comme moi...pou... pourraient te la piquer ! » dit Shaolan en souriant comme un abruti.  
  
« Shaolan, je crois que tu as trop bu (Non tu crois ?!NdA). » constata Eriol un peu préoccupé.  
  
« T'en fais pas, je...j'vais pas t'la piquer !! Mon coeur est complètement pris par... »  
  
« Shaolan si tu allais te reposer ? » coupa Meiling en priant le bon dieu que Yelan ne vienne pas voir ce qu'il se passe. Il faut dire que le leader de la famille la plus puissante de Chine ne donnait pas vraiment une image correcte de lui-même depuis les 20 dernières minutes.  
  
« Veux pas j'te dit !! » Il allait se resservir un verre quand Sakura entra dans son champ de vision.  
  
« Sak...sakura. » prononça-t-il faiblement.  
  
La jeune fille tout sourire, et ignorante de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Shaolan, s'approcha d'eux essouflée.  
  
« Pfiou, j'en peux plus! J'ai beaucoup trop dansé ! » exclama-t-elle aux 3 jeunes gens. Meiling allait lui dire que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment, mais Shaolan, soudainement éveillé décida de mettre son grain de sel.  
  
« Ah bon, pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de t'déplaire d'être collée à...comment déjà ? Yupipo (Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !)? »  
  
Sakura regarda Shaolan complètement éberluée, et ne sut pas quoi répondre pendant une seconde ne comprenant pas pourquoi Eriol s'était précipité pour aller chercher Wei, ainsi que le comportement de Shaolan. Ce fut grâce à Meiling, qu'elle saisit l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.  
  
« Shaolan, pose ce verre que je puisse te raccompagner dans ta chambre ! » recommença Meiling. Mais sa tentative fut complètement vaine, car Shaolan ne quittait plus des yeux Sakura.  
  
« Tu devrais d'ailleurs aller le rejoindre ! Tu ne...vou-voudrais quand même pas... le rendre...ja-jaloux en restant avec...moi !!!! »  
  
« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! »  
  
« Sakura ne fait pas attention, il est légèrement... »  
  
« Oui chuis bourré ! Et alors ?! Vois pas où est le prob...problème ! » fit-il fièrement.  
  
Sakura et Meiling froncèrent les sourcils.  
  
« Parce quand tu es bourré, tu dis à tout bout de champ la stricte vérité ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas faire éclater un scandale le jour du mariage d'Eriol ? » dit Meiling, en essayant de prendre un ton plus conciliant.  
  
« Non, Eriol c'est mon super pote ! Ze l'aime, veux pas lui faire du mal !! » ^^'''''''''  
  
« Alors, laisse moi t'accompagner à ta chambre ! »  
  
Shaolan sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis à la grande surprise de tout le monde prit Sakura dans ses bras.  
  
« J'veux pas ! J'reste avec Sakura !! »  
  
Scotchées, les 2 jeunes femmes ne surent pas quoi faire, puis finalement la jeune japonaise réagit.  
  
« Ok...Alors, c'est moi qui te raccompagne. Meiling peux-tu dire à Yukito où je vais? » dit-elle en faisant comprendre à Meiling de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout ira bien. Cette dernière hocha la tête et laissa, confiante, son cousin être conduit par Sakura jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
« Oh c'est vrai, faut pas inquiéter le paaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuvre Yupipo !!!! »  
  
« Shaolan, arrête de te comporter comme un idiot ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis à boire comme ça ? » demanda Sakura en colère. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle se sentait un peu coupable et frustrée par son état.  
  
« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi ?????? Occu...occupes toi de ton amant ! » articula-t-il rageusement en montant les escaliers comme il le pouvait avec l'aide de Sakura. Heureusement que les couloirs étaient déserts !  
  
Cette dernière frémit sous la remarque acerbe du jeune homme.  
  
« Un amant? Quel amant ? »  
  
« Me...me...prend pas pour un id...idiot !!!!! J'ai vu comme Yupipo te regardait et co...com...comment tu t'collais à lui!!!! »  
  
Sakura faillit laisser tomber Shaolan tellement elle était choquée par ses paroles.   
  
« Pas la peine que je te prenne pour un idiot ! Tu l'es déjà !! Yukito mon amant !!!! N'importe quoi ! » dit Sakura sarcastique en atteignant la porte de la chambre de Shaolan.   
  
« Tu veux...veux dire que toi et lui... » commença Shaolan dont l'esprit était redevenu brusquement lucide.  
  
« Crétin !! Je suis sa belle soeur !!!!!! Yukito est gay et vit avec mon frère depuis quelques années maintenant ! » répondit la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec Shaolan dans les bras ! Il avait réussit à la mettre en colère le jour du mariage de sa cousine !! Il n'était pas croyable ! Hier encore elle le trouvait charmant, doux et chaleureux, et ce soir cet abruti l'avait foutue en boule à cause de ses accusations stupides !  
  
« GAY ?! MAIS C'EST GENIAAAAAALLLLL » cria-t-il en s'écartant un peu d'elle.  
  
Sakura le regarda complètement déboussolée, oubliant pendant un cours instant sa rancoeur.  
  
Mais pourquoi était-il allé imaginer un truc pareil ? Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi mal interprété leur relation fraternelle ? Et pourquoi il était si heureux d'apprendre que Yukito était gay ?  
  
Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps la réponse. Le visage de Shaolan brusquement devint sérieux. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra à lui tendrement, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.  
  
« Alors tu es à moi, seulement à moi... »murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.  
  
Sakura frémit en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou. Puis tout à coup, elle s'apperçut qu'elle était dans les bras d'un jeune homme séduisant, seule, dans sa chambre, à 2 pas du Lit !   
  
Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, elle n'osait même pas bouger d'un millimètre, alors que quelques semaines plus tôt elle lui aurait foutu 2 bonnes paires de gifles pour lui remettre les idées en place.  
  
« Shaolan...Allonge toi, et dors, demain ça ira mieux... » dit-elle doucement en essayant de se dégager et de cacher son trouble. Toute sa colère s'était évaporée !  
  
Ce dernier releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle rougit furieusement ! Même bourré, il ne perdait rien de son charme.  
  
« Tu es si jolie... » murmura-t-il amoureusement en lui caressant une joue, la clouant par la même occasion sur place !  
  
« Si pure...Comment une fille peut avoir un visage aussi pure? » souffla-t-il en approchant DANGEREUSEMENT son visage.  
  
La pauvre Sakura n'osait plus bouger, plus parler...La seule chose qui semblait encore fonctionner en elle était son coeur qui avait commencé une course folle et accélérait à chaque fois que la distance entre le visage de Shaolan et le sien se réduisait.  
  
Et là il était décidement trop près !!!!!  
  
« Shao... »   
  
Les mots lui moururent sur les lèvres. Les yeux de Shaolan l'empêchaient de réagir correctement. Elle était complètement hyptnotisée par la teinte dorée qu'ils avaient prise.   
  
Ce dernier ne disait plus rien. Il semblait mémoriser chaque action, parole et expression de la jeune fille, pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire.  
  
Et puis soudain, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement. A peine une caresse. Puis encore, et encore, en gagnant à chaque fois en intensité.   
  
Gentiment il sortit sa langue et effleura l'intérieur de ses lèvres, juste pour goûter son parfum, sa saveur.  
  
Sakura aurait dû, à partir de cet instant, arrêter ce petit jeu, et ne pas se laisser aller. Cependant, quand Shaolan avait placé ses 2 mains sur son visage, et qu'elle avait senti sa langue la chatouiller sensuellement, elle ouvrit automatiquement la bouche pour le laisser appronfondir le baiser. Elle n'était même pas dérangée par le goût alcoolisé et fruité qu'il lui transmettait ! Elle avait seulement fermé les yeux et répondu avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable.  
  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent que Sakura reprit ses esprits. Terriblement gênée, elle détourna le regard et décida de rompre le silence.  
  
« Je...Couche toi Shaolan, il faut que je redescende dans le salon... » balbutia-t-elle timidement.  
  
Le jeune homme ne dit rien, et s'assit sur le lit.  
  
« Demain tu auras un sacré mal de tête ! » continua Sakura, en tentant de cacher le tremblement de ses mains et de sa voix par un discours complètement hors sujet !  
  
Ce baiser l'avait boulversée. Parce que c'était Shaolan ! Parce qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle ! Et il fallait bien l'admettre, parce que ça lui avait sacrément plu !!  
  
« Bon, je passerais voir si tu vas bien toute à l'heure... » dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner, mais Shaolan lui prit une de ses mains et l'attira à lui.  
  
Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il lui passa les bras autour de la taille et posa sa tête contre son ventre.  
  
« Reste avec moi... » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... » tenta Sakura rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles rien qu'à l'idée de partager un lit avec lui !  
  
« S'il te plait...Rien que pour cette nuit ! Je veux juste que tu sois près de moi ! » pria-t-il sans changer de position.  
  
Sakura soupira et posa sa main sur la tête de Shaolan lui caressant doucement les cheveux.  
  
« D'accord... » répondit-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.  
  
Shaolan, sans la lâcher, l'entraina sur son matelas et la fit allonger. Gardant ses bras autour de sa taille, il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur du corps de Sakura et s'inébriant de son parfum.  
  
Il sourit en entendant les battemens furieux du coeur de cette dernière, et profita de cet instant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le surprenne.  
  
Sakura n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui était arrivée !!!!! Ni où elle était d'ailleurs !!!  
  
Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle n'osa pas bouger, ni respirer pendant quelques minutes ! Puis remarquant que le souffle de Shaolan était régulier, elle se détendit et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.  
  
Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ! Pourquoi Shaolan s'était comporté comme ça ? C'était quoi cette crise toute à l'heure ? Pourquoi il lui avait semblé que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné était voulu ? ET POURQUOI DIABLE ELLE Y AVAIT REPONDU ??????  
  
Elle ne savait plus où elle en était ! La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle refusait de se retrouver dans la même situation que Lara !  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils et s'insulta mentalement. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle serait dans la même situation que Lara ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui !? Ce qu'elle ressentait ce n'était que de l'affection et un profond respect, ça s'arrêtait là !   
  
Menteuse ! Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ? fit une petit voix mesquine dans sa tête.  
  
Parce que...parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire des choses aussi tendres. Parce qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que ce n'était pas le genre de Shaolan de dire des choses aussi sincères...SINCERES ??!! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il était bourré, bordel !! Complètement ivre !! Comment pouvait-il être sincère ?!  
  
Elle se sentit soudainement écoeurée et utilisée. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait représenter quelque chose pour cette tête de mule ? Quelle idiote !!!!  
  
Une profonde colère l'envahit ! Elle allait se lever et lui montrer qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer avec ses sentiments de manière TRES explicite (Elle ne va pas le tuer quand même ? O_O Si ? NdA), lorsqu'un détail quasi insignifiant fulmina son esprit.  
  
'Parce que quand tu es bourré, tu dis à tout bout de champ la stricte vérité'  
  
Les mots de Meiling se répétaient dans sa tête. La vérité! LA VERITE !  
  
Mais alors...Il...il...Elle lui plaisait vraiment ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rougir à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait ! C'est pour ça qu'il était jaloux de Yukito ! JALOUX !!!!!!  
  
Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte un sourire magnifique se dessina sur son visage et, une chaleur intense et une sensation de bien-être traversèrent tout son corps.  
  
Elle baissa la tête et observa Shaolan tranquillement endormi sur sa poitrine. Un voile venait de se déchirer et lui laisser voir, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, les choses clairement !  
  
Shaolan l'avait toujours traitée d'égal à égal, n'hésitait pas à lui dire la vérité en face quand il le fallait, lui avait apporté toute la confiance dont elle avait besoin pour s'épanouir ! Cela avait été progressif, mais il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance et à prouver qu'il en était digne. Il était plein de défauts, mais ses qualités les surpassaient complètement.   
  
Tu es un beau salop ! Je viens de perdre la plus grande bataille de ma vie ! se dit-elle en réalisant qu'elle était éprouvait bien autre chose que du respect.   
  
Elle soupira profondément et ferma les yeux se sentant complètement sereine. Elle rejoint très vite le royaume des songes l'empêchant ainsi de voir que Meiling les observait dans l'encadrement de la porte, pour ensuite la fermer.   
  
La première chose à laquelle pensa Shaolan, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, fut le confort de son coussin. Jamais il n'avait aussi bien dormi !!!   
  
Puis il fut surpris de constater que son coussin était rouge, et complètement paniqué lorsqu'il comprit que la chaleur et le léger mouvement de sa tête ne venaient pas de lui, mais étaient provoqués par le corps sur lequel il était allongé !  
  
CORPS SUR LEQUEL IL ETAIT ALLONGE ?!?!?!?!?! MAIS...   
  
« Tu t'es enfin décidé à ouvrir les yeux ! » fit une voix tout près de son oreille.  
  
Espérant de tout coeur qu'il était encore en train de dormir, il leva avec une lenteur exaspérante la tête, et lorsqu'il croisa les yeux amusés de Sakura il s'éjecta du lit !  
  
« Saku...Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé...Je ne voulais pas... » dit-il terrifié à l'idée d'avoir pu dire ou faire quelque chose de blessant pour elle. Il savait très bien que quand il était ivre il était incapable de mentir (Je peux vous assurer que ça existe! Pas vrai Mimi?!^_^).  
  
« Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta lucidité ! » nota Sakura le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva, lissa sa robe et regarda calmement le jeune homme qui était devant elle.   
  
Shaolan semblait mortifié et terriblement gêné. Elle trouvait qu'il était très craquant complètement débraillé, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un petit garçon que l'on avait surpris en train de chiper dans le pot de confiture.  
  
Elle était étrangement sûre d'elle, et de ses sentiments. Elle savait aussi ce que ressentait Shaolan. Mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire les mots qui reflêtaient ses gestes d'hier soir. Elle voulait savoir s'il était sûr de ses émotions comme elle l'était ! Et elle savait exactement comment faire pour le faire avouer... tout en le taquinant^^.  
  
« Je...Je...Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » balbutia le pauvre Shaolan ne voulant pas croire aux images qui lui traversaient l'esprit.  
  
« Tu m'as demandé de rester dormir avec toi… » répondit Sakura en maintenant la distance que le jeune homme avait établi entre eux.  
  
Elle jubilait ! Elle savait que tout était encore flou dans son esprit, et maintenait la pression rien que pour le voir rougir encore plus.  
  
« Je...Je...Sakura, est ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait mis en embarras quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il timidement, en espérant ne pas avoir fait un scandale en disant qu'il trouvait la fille du ministre horriblement laide, ou un autre truc dans le genre !  
  
« Oh pas vraiment... » commença-t-elle, pour reprendre immédiatement sa phrase en le voyant tirer un soupir de soulagement.  
  
« En fait, tu as dit à Meiling que c'était ta cousine adorée ! Que Tu trouvais Tomoyo super sexy ! Et qu'Eriol était ton meilleur pote...Que tu les chérissais tous, et que tu ne leur ferais jamais de mal ! » conclut Sakura en essayant de ne pas rire à cause de la tronche que tirait Shaolan. Le pauvre garçon semblait vouloir disparaître au fin fond de la galaxie tellement il avait honte !  
  
« J'ai...J'ai dit autre chose ? »   
  
Sa voix était de plus en plus faible, pendant qu'il priait intérieurement qu'il s'était arrêté là.  
  
« Oh que oui ! » fit Sakura voulant qu'il la force à poursuivre. Shaolan attendit encore, puis ne tenant plus lui demanda de continuer en déglutissant.  
  
« Ah...Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu as dit que j'étais jolie... » dit-elle en le voyant quasiment sursauter après qu'elle eut prononcé ses paroles. Elle sourit largement...Il était vraiment trop mignon quand il rougissait !   
  
« C'est tout ? » demanda-t-il désespéré.  
  
« Non, tu as aussi dit que j'étais pure ! »  
  
Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de moi maintenant ? Je lui pratiquement dit qu'elle me plaisait !! Elle est peut-être aveugle, mais sûrement pas à ce point ! pensa-t-il appeuré.  
  
« Et après tu as voulu te coucher... » termina Sakura oubliant intentionnellement le baiser...ça se serait pour plus tard.  
  
Shaolan reprit enfin sa respiration, profondément soulagé de ne pas être allé plus loin. Mais son appaisement fut de courte durée. En effet Sakura, qui avait commencé à se diriger vers la porte, s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
« Ah pendant que j'y pense! Tu as aussi dit que tu m'aimais ! » lâcha-t-elle sans préavis, le foudroyant sur place.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Enfin pour être exacte, tu m'as dit que tu étais fou amoureux de moi ! » fit Sakura comme si la chose était toute à fait normale. Le petit mensonge allait peut-être lui faire avouer plus facilement !  
  
« Je...je n'ai pas dit ça ! » bégaya Shaolan en tentant veinement de rassembler ses souvenirs.  
  
« Oh que si, et tu m'as même embrassé pour me le prouver ! »  
  
Shaolan se pétrifia sur place. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle disait la vérité ! Evidemment qu'il le savait, le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé fut la première chose dont il s'était rappelé!  
  
Il regarda Sakura qui le fixait sans rien dire ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir !!!  
  
« Je suis désolé... » murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.  
  
En entendant ces mots Sakura perdit contenance. Elle s'attendait à tout, mais sûrement pas à des excuses !   
  
Une peur profonde s'insinua dans ses entrailles. Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit trompée ?  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Je...je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ! »  
  
« Et je peux savoir en quoi un simple baiser m'aurait fait du mal ? » s'écria Sakura en essayant de calmer sa colère et la douleur qui envahissait son coeur.  
  
Shaolan la regarda déconcerté. Pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça ? Il y a peine 2 minutes elle semblait s'en foutre comme de sa première tétine ! Et là, on dirait qu'il lui avait enfoncé un couteau dans le coeur. Alors il l'avait vraiment fait souffrir ! (Mais quel crétin !!è_é NdA).  
  
« Je suis désolé... »  
  
« ARRETE DE DIRE QUE TU ES DESOLE ET EXPLIQUE TOI BON SANG !!!!!! » s'écria Sakura. Comment osait-il lui faire autant de mal ? L'enflure, pourquoi il lui avait fait ça ?  
  
« C'est que...Tu...Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable ou triste par ma faute ! » Dit Shaolan, les yeux toujours baissés, refusant de voir la colère ou la pitié dans son regard. Il n'aurait pas supporté que Sakura le prenne en pitié parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle et elle non.  
  
« Me sentir coupable ? » prononça Sakura en retrouvant totalement son calme.  
  
« Je... »  
  
« Shaolan qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? » dit Sakura tout en le rejoignant.   
  
Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui releva la tête. Elle voyait que Shaolan se sentait fautif et résigné, mais elle ne laissa pas tomber. Elle allait lui arracher les mots de sa bouche s'il le fallait, mais il allait lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre !!!  
  
« Shaolan dis le ! »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Dis le ! »  
  
Il gardait toujours le silence. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, mais il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche ! Il avait peur de la blesser et d'être blessé. Pourtant le regard qu'il lui lançait était plus qu'explicite. Alors pourquoi ne baissait-il pas sa garde ? Sakura inspira profondemment et décida de se dévoiler la première.  
  
« Dis le Shaolan...C'est important pour moi ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il surpris par ses paroles.  
  
« Comme si tu ne l'avais pas compris » dit-elle en souriant affectueusement. Oh que oui il l'avait compris !!!! Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire !! Il ne pouvait pas le croire !!   
  
« Je... »  
  
« Tu ? »  
  
« Je... »  
  
« Tu es vraiment long à la détente ! » souffla Sakura trendrement en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Shaolan écarquilla les yeux.  
  
Pas le croire ? PAS LE CROIRE ?! OH QUE SI QU'IL POUVAIT Y CROIRE !! ET A FOND !!!!  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.  
  
« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
  
Sakura sourit, passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et se laissa aller complètement.  
  
« Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je dise moi aussi ! » murmura-t-elle.  
  
Shaolan la relacha légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien. La jeune fille rougit délicieusement, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser ne fut pas aussi tendre que la veille, mais purement passionnel, les 2 jeunes gens voulant gouter encore une fois la saveur de l'un comme de l'autre!  
  
Tendrement enlacés et leur langues s'en donnant à coeur joie, ils se disaient que tout était parfait, rien n'aurait pu les déranger...enfin presque^^''''''.  
  
BOOM !  
  
« ESPECE DE SALE VICIEUX COMMENT AS-TU OSE TOUCHER A MA SOEUR !!!!!! » hurla un Toya rouge de colère, difficilement retenu par un Yukito désolé et une Meiling complètement effarée par le comportement à dire peu excessif du frère de Sakura.  
  
« Toya... » prononça cette dernière, toujours dans les bras de Shaolan.  
  
« TOI ON DISCUTERA TOUTE À L'HEURE, POUR LE MOMENT JE PARLE AVEC CE DEBAUCHE QUI TE TIENS DANS....HEY LACHE MA SOEUR !!!!!!!! »  
  
« Toya tu vas te calmer ! » s'écria Sakura en se dégageant, à contre coeur, de Shaolan et se dirigeant vers son frère.  
  
« ME CALMER !!!!! JE DECOUVRE QUE TU N'AS PAS DORMI DANS TA CHAMBRE ET TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME !!!!!!! »  
  
Sakura rougit furieusement.  
  
« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS IMAGINER ?!? » cria-t-elle, honteuse que son frère ait pu penser ce genre de chose.  
  
« Sakura a raison, il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! » fit Shaolan en se mettant à coté d'elle, et en souriant triomphalement, ce qui mit Toya encore plus en pétard !  
  
« TOI !!!!!!!!JE VAIS T'ARRACHER CE SOURIRE !!!! YUKI LACHE MOI QUE JE LUI DONNE UNE CORRECTION !!!! »  
  
« C'est ça Yukito, lachez le !! Je n'attends que ça ! » fit Shaolan en défiant Toya du regard.  
  
« ÇA SUFFIT ! » explosa Sakura en se mettant entre son frère et son petit ami...ça lui faisait tout drôle de penser ça !  
  
« Maintenant Toya tu vas m'écouter ! Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre moi et Shaolan ! »  
  
« Alors pour toi vous rouler des pelles, ce n'est rien du tout ! » siffla Toya.  
  
Sakura et Shaolan devinrent écarlates. Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'on les avaient surpris en pleine démonstration...d'affection^^'''. Meiling se mit à rire joyeusement suivie de près par Yukito.  
  
« TOYA !!!! Tu m'énerves ! J'ai 21 ans et j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux, tu n'as aucun mot à dire là-dessus ! »  
  
« Choisis qui tu veux sauf LUI !! »  
  
Shaolan fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Et pourquoi pas moi ? »  
  
« Parce que... »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » fit une voix autoritaire derrière eux coupant ainsi les explications de Toya.  
  
Tous se retournèrent et virent Yelan, Tomoyo et Eriol pas encore partis pour leur voyage de noce, et 2 des soeurs de Shaolan.  
  
Sakura rougit. Elle qui avait pensé attendre un peu pour rendre la chose avec Shaolan officielle, ben il semblerait que ce soit loupé !  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa un instant. Pourtant il ne fallut pas longtemps aux nouveaux venus pour comprendre la situation.  
  
Sakura et Shaolan dans les mêmes vêtements qu'hier pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre ; Toya prêt à commettre un meurtre retenu par son compagnon qui regardait indulgent et aussi amusé les 2 jeunes gens ; et Meiling qui semblait avoir gagné au millionnaire ! L'équation était simplissime et le résultat évident.  
  
« Heu mère... »commença Shaolan se préparant déjà aux réactions de ses soeurs.  
  
« KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! NOTRE FRANGIN A DECOUVERT L'AMOUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR !!!! » s'écrièrent en chinois Fautie et Feimi tout en se jetant pour prendre le pauvre jeune homme dans leurs bras.  
  
Ce fut le signal pour la reprise des 'festivités' ^^''''!  
  
Sakura fut entrainée par Meiling et Tomoyo hors de la chambre ; Toya , toujours retenu par Yukito, décida d'avoir une conversation avec la mère du 'débauché' ; Fautie et Feimi se précipitèrent dans les chambres de leurs soeurs pour annoncer la superbe nouvelle ; et Eriol eut le grand privilège de voir Shaolan rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, avec une légère trace de brillant à lèvres sur la bouche.  
  
« Et moi qui voulait passer du temps avec elle ! » dit Shaolan dépité. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au baiser précédent...Meiling avait raison: l'amour partagé est un vrai miracle!  
  
_________  
  
OUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN, c'était le dernier chapitre...J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini cette histoire! ça me fait tout drôle. Tiens, c'est quoi ces ondes meurtrières? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'on veut me tuer?  
  
AHHHH STOP!!! Du calme!! Vous croyez que je vais terminer de cette façon! J'ai dit que c'était le dernier chapitre, oui...Mais il reste l'épilogue...Hé, hé, hé!!(Je crois que j'ai gagné un sursis!^^'''''').  
  
Donc en attendant la conclusion de Please Help Me, lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!   
  
Bref, j'attends vos commentaires et en attendant merci à Sakionnelle (Moi? Mériter Shaolan? ho, ho, ho tu me flattes!!^///^),Amanda, Nahi, Loua, Leenaren, Lyla-chan (Je suis contente que ta review ait fonctionné normalement ce coup-ci^^),les 2 Tenshi,4rine,Laurianne, moune,Wilia purple, kaorulabelle...  
  
Bisous et à très vite. 


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue.  
  
Sakura était assise sur la pelouse du parc appuyée contre un arbre, avec Shaolan, les yeux fermés, callé entre ses jambes, son dos et sa tête contre son ventre.  
  
Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, sachant qu'il adorait ça ! Elle sourit lorsqu'elle l'entendit ronronner comme un chat. Il était tellement mignon avec ce coté innocent! Malgré cela une lueur sadique traversa les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle arrêta de le câliner et commença mentalement un décompte.  
  
5...4...3...2...1 !  
  
« Sakura... » murmura-t-il la voix rauque.  
  
« Oui ? » fit-elle innocemment.  
  
« Ne t'arrête pas »  
  
« Hummm...Je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore envie ! »  
  
Elle vit avec plaisir Shaolan ouvrir les yeux et pencher la tête en arrière pour pouvoir la regarder.  
  
« Même si je te supplie ? » fit-il avec un air de chien battu.   
  
Sakura ne se laissa pas prendre au piège, les yeux de son petit ami montrant plutôt de la malice qu'autre chose.  
  
« Même si tu me supplies » confirma-t-elle  
  
Shaolan sembla réfléchir, sans détourner le regard. Soudain elle vit une étincelle dorée dans ses yeux noisettes. Des décharges électriques lui traversèrent tout le corps. Le salop ! Il sait exactement quel effet ce regard a sur moi ! pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Vraiment ? » prononça-t-il sensuellement.  
  
« Tu es une belle enflure ! » dit-elle en se remettant au travail, incapable de soutenir son regard sans rougir.   
  
Shaolan sourit triomphant.  
  
« Je sais...Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus mon ange. » répliqua-t-il en fermant les yeux à nouveau.  
  
Cela faisait un peu plus de 2 mois que le mariage de Tomoyo et Eriol avait eu lieu, et donc 2 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Après le départ des jeunes mariés en lune de miel, Sakura avait décidé de profiter des vacances d'été pour rester avec Shaolan, avant de repartir pour la rentrée universitaire.   
  
La nouvelle avait eu des avis mitigé. En effet, Meiling et les soeurs Li étaient aux anges; Tomoyo et Eriol avaient lancé à l'aéroport un 'tout nos voeux de bonheur!' (ce serait pas plutôt à eux qu'on devrait le dire? NdA) et Yelan avait admis que son fils était moins idiot qu'elle le croyait.   
  
Seule ombre au tableau: Toya. La décision de Sakura ne lui avait pas énormément plu, parce qu'il avait compris qu'à partir de maintenant sa soeur appartiendrait à un autre homme (HEY !!!!! Elle n'appartient à personne ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces pensées moyenâgeuses?!NdA). Cependant, après une discussion avec yukito et elle, il avait finalement cédé.   
  
Après tout Sakura avait mis la main sur un type capable de la protéger, riche (Ben faut dire qu'être à l'abris du besoin fait toujours pencher un peu la balance!-_-), et surtout complètement amoureux d'elle ! Le 'débauché' n'était peut-être pas blanc comme neige (Yukito et Sakura lui ont tout avoué !), mais il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais aucun mal à sa soeur...Il l'avait prouvé en ne lui sautant pas dessus le soir du mariage alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion ! Et puis, Toya avait 'gentiment' prévenu shaolan que s'il faisait quelque chose de travers il aura moins de 5 secondes à vivre^^''''!  
  
Sakura fut donc 'confiée' et accueillie à bras ouverts par les Li. Les 2 amoureux avaient passé autant de temps qu'ils le pouvaient ensemble, et surtout TRES loin de Meiling et des soeurs de Shaolan qui n'arrêtaient de parler mariage et héritier, au point de conseiller des plantes bonnes pour la fertilité à Sakura^^''''', ou de les filmer (Tomoyo a donné des instructions très précises à Meiling!).  
  
Les moments de tendresse et d'intimité, comme celui-ci, étaient de plus en plus nombreux et leur procuraient un sentiment de paix, de sécurité tel qu'ils se considéraient seulement chez eux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.   
  
Pourtant ils continuaient à se taquiner et à se disputer comme des gamins. Enfin, c'était plutôt un jeu de séduction...Et c'était aussi le seul moyen pour Shaolan d'avoir des contacts physiques plus sérieux, vu que pour le moment Sakura se contentait de leurs baisers...De moins en moins innocents et de plus en plus chauds, il fallait l'avouer !   
  
« A quoi tu penses ? » murmura Sakura, faisant rougir légèrement l'homme de sa vie, qui ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire qu'il avait très envie d'elle !  
  
« A toi. » répondit-il finalement...Après tout c'était une partie de la vérité.  
  
« Flatteur ! » dit Sakura en souriant et en lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux.  
  
« Sakura »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Tu crois aux relations longues distances ? » demanda Shaolan, remettant ainsi sur le tapis la question du prochain départ de Sakura. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il était terrifié à l'idée de la laisser partir. Il avait peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle l'oublie...Ou qu'elle se rende compte que ce n'était qu'un crétin la plupart du temps et qu'elle avait décidé de le laisser tomber (Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi même chouchou!)! Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de vivre sans elle, peu importe la raison!!  
  
« Non... » commença-t-elle.  
  
Shaolan se leva d'un bond et lui lança un regard plein de reproche.  
  
« Tu peux répêter !! » siffla-t-il.  
  
« Calme toi, tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir ! » dit Sakura en cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son amusement. Elle adorait quand il se montrait gamin et possessif en même temps !  
  
Shaolan, décontenancé, ferma la bouche et attendit un peu agité le reste de la phrase de la jeune fille.  
  
« Je n'y croyais pas avant!! Mais maintenant c'est largement différent ! »  
  
« Vraiment? Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? » demanda-t-il sarcastique.  
  
« Parce que j'ai totalement confiance en toi Shaolan ! » dit Sakura calmement.  
  
Ce dernier la regarda surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle admettait ouvertement qu'elle se fiait aveuglement à lui, acceptant ainsi de lui confier une partie de sa vie et donc de faire partie de la sienne définitivement. Et pour lui, c'était comme si elle lui avait dit je t'aime !  
  
Il ne se retint pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Un peu surprise au début Sakura s'abandonna totalement et se colla à lui, le faisant émettre un léger grognement de satisfaction.  
  
Ils ne firent pas attention aux murmures outrés des passants et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le besoin d'air était plus fort que leur envie.  
  
« Je t'aime Sakura. » dit-il en la serrant encore plus fort.  
  
« Moi aussi » souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille.  
  
Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Shaolan s'écarta un peu et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Sakura d'une voix tremblante.  
  
« Je...je...veux que...tu restes avec moi ! »  
  
« Shaolan, on en a déjà discuté, il me reste un an d'études et... »  
  
« Je ne parle pas de ça...Je veux que tu sois avec moi pour...pour...toujours ! » finit-il par dire en rougissant légèrement. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire ce genre de déclaration, mais ça lui était sorti de la bouche sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit.  
  
« Shaolan tu ne me demandes quand même pas en... »  
  
« NON !!!! Enfin je veux dire, plus tard peut-être...Je veux juste que tu restes près de moi... »murmura-t-il en se demandant comment faire pour lui expliquer clairement qu'il avait envie de rester constamment avec elle, mais sans forcément se marier à leur âge!!  
  
En effet, Sakura avait un peu de mal à saisir le sens de ses paroles, mais savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Et pour cause! Elle éprouvait la même chose !  
  
Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, et y déposa un léger baiser, qui fit pratiquement exploser le pauvre Shaolan !  
  
« Vu que Lara est à l'étranger et que j'ai besoin d'un coloc, tu serais d'accord pour partager mon appartement le temps que je termine ma dernière année ? » proposa Sakura, sachant très bien que Shaolan avait des obligations ici, mais tentant quand même sa chance.  
  
« Serais-tu en train de me demander en mariage ? » dit-il malicieusement en la serrant contre lui.   
  
« Crétin je suis en train de te demander de rester au Japon avec moi pendant un an, puis... »  
  
« Puis ? » demanda Shaolan complètement enivré par le parfum de la jeune femme.  
  
« Puis...je viendrais vivre ici avec toi...Si tu veux toujours rester avec moi ! » conclut Sakura en sachant très bien qu'elle reviendrait même si elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec lui.  
  
Les dernières paroles de la jeune fille firent redescendre Shaolan sur terre.  
  
« Comment peux-tu imaginer que je ne veuilles plus rester avec toi ? Sakura...C'est toi mon chez moi! Je ne pourrais pas vivre ailleurs ! »  
  
"Tu sais que c'est la plus belle déclaration que l'on m'ait jamais faite?" souffla-t-elle enfin sur son torse, après avoir gardé pendant quelques minutes le silence imprimant les mots du jeune chinois dans sa mémoire.   
  
Puis elle se me rire joyeusement et releva la tête croisant ainsi le regard un peu surpris de son petit ami.  
  
« Je crois qu'on a eu notre dose de romantisme pour aujourd'hui! »  
  
« Tu as raison...J'ai l'impression que le lavage de cerveau que m'a fait Meiling a parfaitement réussi ! » exclama-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le haut de la joue.  
  
Sakura se mit à rire de plus belle, oubliant un instant le sérieux de la conversation précédente et ne remarquant pas le regard fiévreux que lui lançait le jeune chinois.  
  
« C'est d'accord. » finit-il par dire.  
  
La jeune fille, toujours souriante, le regarda un perplexe.  
  
« D'accord pour quoi ? »  
  
« Pour vivre au japon avec toi ! »  
  
« Mais Shaolan et tes devoirs... » dit Sakura complètement prise au dépourvu.  
  
« Ma mère est encore vivante, et pour longtemps, alors je crois que je peux redevenir un étudiant d'échange au moins pour un an ! Il faudra juste que tu me protèges de ton fou furieux de frère! » expliqua-t-il, se sentant envahir de bonheur en voyant la joie dans les yeux de la jeune japonaise.  
  
« Tu...tu es sérieux ? »  
  
« Parfaitement...Mais à une seule condition ! » précisa-t-il savourant déjà leur prochaine prise de bec.  
  
« Laquelle ? » demanda Sakura méfiante. Méfiance qui grandit quand elle vit le visage de Shaolan se rapprocher au point de lui effleurer les lèvres.  
  
« Qu'on partage la même chambre et le même lit! » murmura-t-il d'une voix terriblement sexy, se préparant déjà à une réplique acerbe de sa petite amie. Il devra cependant attendre leur prochaine dispute, car Sakura lui fit une réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, même dans ses rêves les plus beaux.  
  
« C'est ok, si tu m'apportes le petit déjeuner au lit tous les matins ! » répondit Sakura en essayant de se montrer sûre d'elle, mais n'empêchant pas à ses joues de prendre feu.  
  
Shaolan resta pendant quelques minutes raide comme un piquet, cloué sur place.  
  
« Shaolan ? » demanda Sakura qui commençait à s'inquiéter de le voir complètement paralysé.   
  
« ... »  
  
« Shaolan tu vas bien ? »  
  
« Sak...Sakura...J'avais prévu de venir même si tu m'avais dit non… » articula difficilement Shaolan. Il était déjà en train d'imaginer la jeune fille sous lui, qui lui enfoncerait ses ongles dans les reins tout en gémissant et criant son prénom pendant qu'il se mouvrait en elle... Il se donna une bonne claque mentale, tenta de calmer ses ardeurs et surtout quelque chose en dessous de la ceinture! Il ne voulait pas la forcer à quoique ce soit ! C'était de la femme de sa vie dont il parlait!!  
  
« IDIOT !!!!! Depuis quand j'accepte de faire des choses contre ma volonté rien que pour te faire plaisir ! » s'écria-t-elle les sourcils froncés, prête à lui remettre les idées en place et à revenir sur ses paroles, quand Shaolan lui caressa doucement la joue.  
  
« Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour avoir réussi à vivre aussi longtemps sans toi ! »  
  
En entendant les mots de Shaolan, Sakura rougit furieusement. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment, communiquant seulement avec leurs yeux et leur respiration.  
  
« Tu pars avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.  
  
« Tu reviens avec moi ? »  
  
Sakura se contenta de sourire et de lui prendre la main. Ils s'étaient tout dit, et n'avaient pas besoin de se répéter pour savoir que c'était une promesse qu'ils allaient tenir...et avec la plus grande joie !  
  
Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui serait la future maison du leader du clan Li et de sa femme...leur future maison.  
  
Ce que l'avenir leur réserve ? Des disputes ? Sans aucun doute. Des moments de déprimes et difficiles ? Probablement. Des éclats de rires ? Sûrement. Des périodes d'intenses bonheurs ? Très certainement.   
  
Bref, une vie remplie de joie, d'amour et de combats...Comme tout un chacun ils auront leurs hauts et leurs bas. Mais comme ils l'ont si bien montré au cours de cette histoire : ensemble, ils pouvaient faire de grandes choses !   
  
Fin.  
  
_______  
  
SNIF!!! C'est vraiment la fin.....BOUHOUHOU!!!!! Après 3 mois de manque d'inspiration, de nuits blanches, de crises contre mon PC, mes profs et mes frères, j'ai enfin mis un point final à cette histoire.  
  
24 chapitres, plus le prologue et l'épilogue!!! Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais écrire et m'éclater autant!!! En tout cas une chose est sûre, je ne vais sûrement pas lâcher Sakura et Shaolan!!! j'ai encore quelques petites idées très intéressantes (Nyark!!)...  
  
Shaolan: Je rêve, on en avait pas déjà assez de tes tortures avec cette histoire...Tu veux encore nous martyriser!!!!  
  
Mogocca: M'enfin chouchou, de quoi tu te plains, tu es avec Sakura non?  
  
Shaolan: DE QUOI JE ME PLAINS?! Depuis le début de l'histoire je m'en prends plein le gueule!! Sakura qui me mets KO! Sakura qui me voit tout nu! Sakura qui me lance des bouquins de 10 kilos dans la tronche! Meiling qui veut faire de moi une mauviette! Ma nièce qui me transforme en Drag queen! Le coup du...  
  
Mogocca: OK, OK!! Mais tout s'est bien fini non?!^^'''  
  
Duett derrière les barreaux: BIEN FINI???????? PARCE QUE FINIR DEFIGURE ET EN TAULE TU APPELLES BIEN???????  
  
Yukito: Un criminel est un criminel! Sa place est en prison!  
  
Miyu en train de griller au soleil: Moi je n'ai pas à me plaindre...Toi aussi Shaolan, après tout tu as quand même réussi à conquérir ta fleur de cerisier non?!  
  
Shaolan: Tu parles je l'ai à peine touchée!!  
  
Mogocca: Hey, c'est PG-13 mon vieux!! Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je fasse un Lemon?  
  
Shaolan: Ben...  
  
Miyu: Mais c'est qu'il est coquin! Comme c'est mignon, il est tout rouge!!  
  
Shaolan: MIYUUUUUU!  
  
Miyu: Quoi? Oh désolé beau gosse mais je viens d'entre-apercevoir la réplique de Keanyu Reeves!!! Bye...HEY CHERIIII!!!!!!!.  
  
Mogocca: Ben au moins y'en a qui s'amuse!  
  
Sakura: C'est vrai...D'ailleurs en parlant jeu...Shaolan chéri, tu peux me rendre un service!!  
  
Shaolan: Tout ce que tu veux mon coeur!  
  
Sakura: J'ai une légère douleur à la base du cou...Un petit massage...  
  
Shaolan: Oh maman...On...ON Y VA!!!!!  
  
Mogocca: Hey, vous avez oublié de dire au revoir aux lectrices!  
  
Silence...  
  
Mogocca: Mais y'a plus personne?! Bah c'est pas grave, de toute façon je suis en train de préparer une petite histoire dont...  
  
Meiling et les soeurs Li: Hey, est ce qu'on pourra encore martyriser Shaolan dans la prochaine?  
  
Mogocca: Oh vous en faites pas!! Y'en aura pour tout le monde!! Shaolan prépare toi à souffrir. D'ailleurs où est-il?  
  
Lara, Yutaro et Cat: Il est légèrement occupé pour le moment!  
  
Toya: QU'EST CE QUE LE MORVEUX FAIT A MA SOEUR?!  
  
Yelan: Calmez-vous et laissez le profiter de cet instant, Vous allez bientôt avoir votre vengeance...Ce qui l'attends ne va pas lui plaire!^^'''  
  
Mogocca: Tout de suite les grands mots!! Je ferais jamais de mal à mon petit Shaolan! Enfin rien qui le tuera ^^'''''. Bref, si vous le permettez je souhaiterais passer aux remerciements!  
  
Eriol et Tomoyo: Mais voui! Vas-y, vas-y...  
  
Mogocca: Tiens vous êtes pas en lune de miel vous? Bah, laissons tomber! Alors un grand, un IMMENSE merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, commenté cette histoire et liront cette histoire! Chuis pas du genre à abandonner un boulot, mais je dois avouer que si j'ai avancé aussi vite, c'est grâce à vos encouragements!! Et je vous jure que je suis sincère!  
  
Sakionnelle  
  
Lyla-chan  
  
Marie-moune  
  
Mitt  
  
Amanda  
  
Tenshi, les 2  
  
Misakie  
  
Serena  
  
Laurianne  
  
Leenaren  
  
4rine  
  
Raya-chan  
  
Nahi  
  
Loua  
  
Nawafia  
  
cereal-killeuse  
  
Ptitebrem  
  
Aoudwey  
  
Kaorulabelle  
  
Wilia Purple  
  
MERCIIIIIII!!!J'espère que la fin vous a plu...même pour ceux qui s'attendaient au mariage de nos 2 héros! Vu le cadre de l'histoire je ne pensais pas qu'il était nécessaire de les marier...Je voulais juste montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient et que leur avenir étaient droit devant eux!   
  
Bref, encore merci, et à très vite pour une nouvelle fic (déjà en cours d'écriture!). Et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais une folle envie de faire un oneshot spécial Please Help Me sur la vie à 2 de notre joli petit couple^^.  
  
Gros bisous.  
  
MOGOCCA. 


End file.
